Te amé antes de conocerte
by aoibird6
Summary: Dos extraños se conocen en una fiesta, surge una chispa especial entre ambos y terminan en la cama. Con lo que no contaban, era que al día siguiente volverían a verse en una situación totalmente inesperada e incómoda. Uno estaba a semanas de casarse y el otro era el hermano mayor del novio. AU.
1. La chispa de nuestro encuentro

**Hola a todos! Aquí comienza otra nueva historia, es un AU pero retrata un poco ese vinculo que tienen Cas y Dean que siempre los mantiene juntos, sin importar la distancia, o que uno no tenga recuerdos. En este caso, que ambos son completos desconocidos. Gracias por leer, saludos! :)**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""**

**Titulo**: Te amé antes de conocerte.

**Parejas**: SamxCas, CasxDean, insinuación de SamxGabriel.

**Personajes secundarios: **Crowley, Meg, Gabriel, Balthazar, Benny, Anna, Mary, John, Enias.

**Rating**: K+

**Género: **AU, Romance, Drama, Hurt/confort.

**Capítulos: **16 (incluyendo un epilogo)

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Resumen: **Dos extraños se conocen en una fiesta, surge una chispa especial entre ambos y terminan en la cama. Con lo que no contaban, era que al día siguiente volverían a verse en una situación totalmente inesperada e incómoda. Uno estaba a semanas de casarse y el otro era el hermano mayor del novio. AU.

**Capitulo 1**

**La chispa de nuestro encuentro.**

Castiel abrió los ojos despacio al sentir algo suave contra su mejilla. Se encontró con la mirada fija del castaño y sonrió abrazándolo.

-Hola, Sammy-

-Buenos días, dormilón, ya es hora de levantarse-

-No quiero, tengo frio- dijo acurrucándose contra el cuerpo del mayor.

-Vamos Cas, hay mucho por hacer, ¿Ya olvidas que mañana nos comprometeremos?-

-Jamás lo olvidaría, Sammy, será el segundo mejor día de mi vida-

-¿Y cuál es el primero?-

-Cuando nos casemos y el día en que te conocí-

-Cas, te quiero, angelito- ambos compartieron un beso y Sam se incorporó sobre sus codos-Por cierto, hoy llegara mi hermano mayor al país, ¿Recuerdas que te conté que estaba trabajando en el extranjero?-

-Sí-

-Ya terminó, así que viene para quedarse-

-Debes estar muy feliz de tenerlo cerca-

-Supongo-

-Nunca me has hablado mucho de él, Sam, ni siquiera lo conozco-

-No quedamos en buenos términos, Cas… espero que las cosas sean diferentes ahora-

Castiel miró a su pareja y no pasó por alto la tristeza que se reflejaba en sus ojos. No sabía casi nada del hermano de Sam, solo que se llamaba Dean, que estaba en el extranjero desde hace siete años, terminando su carrera, luego especializándose y trabajando en un hospital que tenía una excelente área pediátrica, que era su especialidad. Sam no era muy ávido a hablar sobre él, algo había ocurrido entre los hermanos y Castiel no presionaba a su pareja para que se lo contara, aunque sentía mucha curiosidad por saberlo.

Ambos se levantaron para ir a desayunar antes de marcharse al trabajo, Sam trabajaba en un importante bufete de abogados y era un socio importante. Castiel se dedicaba a la docencia, impartiendo clases de teología en la universidad local.

-Ya tengo que irme, ¿Seguro que no quieres que pase a dejarte, Cas?-

-Estoy bien con el tiempo, Sammy, no te preocupes. Tienes una reunión importante ahora-

-Tú eres mucho más importante, Cas y lo sabes- dijo el castaño inclinándose para besarlo- ¿Llegaras temprano hoy?-

-Saldré pasadas las siete pero Balthy y Gabe me invitaron a una fiesta en un club, dijeron que no podía estar como una ama de casa si todavía no me colocó las ataduras- Sam se rio abrazándolo.

-Tienes que divertirte, Cas, no me moriré si me dejas solito un par de horas, aunque te extrañaré mucho-

-Sammy-

-Diviértete, ¿Vale?-

-Vale-

-Te amo, nos vemos-

-Yo también te amo, nos vemos-

Castiel lo despidió en la puerta y terminó de arreglarse mientras veía las noticias. Contestó su teléfono mientras se arreglaba la corbata con una mano.

-Hola-

-¡Cassie!-

-Balthy-

-¿Cómo estás para la noche?-

-Bien pero no me quedaré mucho-

-No seas aguafiestas, Cassie, ya verás cómo nos divertiremos mucho y ni pienses en huir, pasaremos a buscarte a las ocho, ¿Entendido?-

-Sí, Balthy-

-Nos vemos, Cassie, besos-

-Nos vemos-

Castiel miró su teléfono suspirando, no le gustaba ir a fiestas como a sus hermanos pero una de vez en cuando no lo mataría. Tomó su mochila que estaba a un lado del sillón y salió de la casa suspirando. Iba a ser un largo día.

El rubio tomó sus equipaje y se arregló la mochila mientras avanzaba buscando entre los presentes a sus amigos. Avanzó un par de pasos cuando logró dar con ellos y se acercó corriendo dejando la maleta en el suelo y los abrazó.

-¡Chicos!-

-Hey, ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?- pregunto Crowley sonriendo mientras le palmeaba la espalda- ¿Cómo estuvieron las cosas en New York?-

-Genial, no tienen idea de todas las cosas que han pasado-

-Tienes que contárnoslo, todo- dijo Meg sonriendo- Estoy tan feliz de que hayas vuelto, Dean-

-Yo también estoy feliz de haber regresado-

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer y nos cuentas todo?- dijo Crowley.

-Claro-

Los tres tomaron un taxi en la entrada del aeropuerto para pasar al departamento de Crowley y Meg, dejaron las cosas de Dean y fueron a un restaurant familiar para desayunar.

El rubio miró el lugar sonriendo, habían pasado cinco años desde que estuvo por la ciudad, luego de eso se había enfrascado en el trabajo y no regresó al país de nuevo. Dean les contó sobre su estadía en New York, la universidad y su pasantía en el hospital.

-Suena increíble, Dean-

-Ni te lo imaginas, fue como entrar en otro mundo, ¿Y qué tal ustedes?-

-Ninguna novedad desde la última vez que hablamos- respondió Crowley- Excepto por lo de Sammy-

-Claro… ¿Y cómo es ese tal Castiel?-

-¿No lo conoces?- pregunto Meg incrédula.

-No, Sam me escribió sobre él en su carta, solo sé que se llama Castiel Novak y es profesor de teología en la universidad local, aunque no me extraña… después de lo que pasó hace cinco años…-

-No sigas pensando en eso- dijo Crowley serio- No fue tu culpa y si Sam no lo quiere entender, es su problema-

-Prefiero no hablar de eso, chicos… ¿Y cómo es Castiel?-

-Es un chico encantador- respondió Meg cambiando el tema- Y quiero mucho a Sammy, es cosa de verlos para saber que están muy enamorados-

-Me sorprendí cuando recibí la carta de Sam y me pedía que viniera a su fiesta de compromiso-

-Esta es la oportunidad para que hagan las paces- dijo Meg.

-¿Las paces?- soltó Crowley- Dean no ha hecho nada, Meg, no tiene porque pedir disculpas-

-Chicos…- insistió el rubio.

-Lo siento Dean, es que me da rabia- respondió Crowley- Bien, como sea, debes estar cansado pero como mañana iras con Sam, hoy planeábamos raptarte, hay una fiesta buenísima, es de antifaces, ¿Qué dices?-

-No sé… no estoy de humor para fiestas-

-Vamos Dean, estoy seguro que nos divertiremos mucho-

-Sí, Dean, vamos a divertirnos- acotó Meg.

-Bien, iremos-

Dean suspiro derrotado. Más que divertirse, iría a la fiesta con el propósito de sacarse el nerviosismo del cuerpo. Mañana vería a Sam y ambos tenían una conversación pendiente, aunque estaba seguro que Sam no querría escucharlo pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. También conocería al prometido de su hermano, que al parecer era un hombre maravilloso por lo que le contaban Crowley y Meg. Suspiró resignado y miró su plato, iba a ser un largo día.

-Tu antifaz, Dean- el rubio tomó lo que Meg le entregaba y se lo colocó suspirando, Crowley le palmeó el trasero para que se moviera.

-Vamos, rubio bonito, será divertido-

-Claro-

Los tres entraron al club que estaba rebosante, varios hombres y mujeres bailaban en la pista central, otros estaban en la barra y mesas o en el segundo nivel del club para tener otra panorámica de la fiesta. Dean miró el lugar suspirando, todos eran iguales, la mayoría de las personas iba a divertirse, lo implicaba emborracharse y pasar un buen rato con el desconocido de turno, para eso estaba el cuarto oscuro.

Los tres fueron a una de las mesas y Crowley trajo unas cervezas para luego mirar hacia la pista.

-¿Y qué te parece el lugar, Dean?-

-No está mal-

-Vamos, será divertido, ¿Qué tal si bailamos?-

-No tengo ganas, vayan ustedes- Crowley se levantó tomando la mano de Meg y miró a su amigo.

-¿Desde cuándo te volviste un puritano, Dean? Parece que New York te volvió un frígido-

Dean le sacó la lengua para observarlos ir a la pista. Quizás Crowley tenía razón y tenía que divertirse. Solía ir a bares con sus amigos en New York pero había dejado de frecuentar los clubes nocturnos. Su cuerpo sentía la necesidad de moverse, siempre le había encantado bailar. Finalmente decidió levantarse para ir a la pista de baile, pasaría un buen rato, quizás ligaba con alguien y se divertiría.

Comenzó a bailar en el centro de la pista y a los pocos segundos se dejó llevar por la música y el ambiente, olvidándose por completo de todo a su alrededor, solo quería divertirse y eso era lo que haría.

Castiel se colocó el antifaz y junto a sus hermanos entraron al club, el lugar estaba rebosante de personas bailando, otros flirteando, algunos bebiendo y otros solo mirando. Se sentaron junto a la barra y pidieron unas cervezas para mirar hacia la pista de baile. Balthazar pasó un brazo por los hombros de Castiel.

-¿Te gusta, Cassie?-

-No está mal-

-Vamos, está genial, me muero de ganas por bailar, ¿Te unes?-

-No gracias, sabes que no me gusta bailar-

-Eres un aguafiestas, Cassie, ¿Qué dices tú, Gabe?-

-Sabes que nunca digo que no-

-Ese es mi hermano, cuando te aburras de mirar, Cassie, te unes a nosotros y-

-¿Y?- preguntó el menor- ¿Balthy?-

-Vaya, miren- indicó a un rubio que bailaba en el centro de la pista- Wow, definitivamente tengo que probar eso-

-Balthy- lo regañó Castiel.

-Lastima por ti, Cassie, que tendrás marido, lo que es yo, me daría un gusto, ese rubio está de muerte-

-Ni que lo digas- reafirmó Gabriel y miró a Balthazar- Vamos por él-

-Será un placer-

Castiel suspiró bebiendo su cerveza y se quedó mirando al rubio que bailaba en medio de la pista, parecía totalmente desconectado a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Observó cómo sus hermanos se acercaban a él y luego de intercambiar un par de palabras los tres estaba bailando bastante juntos. Castiel suspiró para mirar su reloj, ya quería regresar a casa con Sam pero había prometido que se divertiría. Entre copa y copa comenzó a sentirse extraño, no había sido buena idea beber tanto cuando su resistencia no era buena. Cambio a agua para prevenir alguna mala experiencia cuando alguien se afirmó a su lado y pidió un whisky. Castiel se quedó mirándolo embelesado, el rubio era mucho más lindo de cerca, tenía un cuerpo bien trabajado, que esos jeans negros no dejaban nada a la imaginación, la camisa gris acentuaba su cintura y Castiel tuvo que desviar la vista pero para su mala suerte, se fijó en aquellos increíbles ojos esmeraldas, tenía un suave rubor en las mejillas y esos labios, Castiel jamás había visto unos labios más increíbles que esos. Se reprendió mentalmente por estar pensando de esa manera cuando tenía pareja pero había algo en el rubio que lo atraía. Se quedó mirando como esos labios se entreabrían para tomarse el whisky y una gota resbaló por la comisura de sus labios para perderse entre la camisa.

-Dios…- susurró Castiel acalorado.

-¿Eh?- el rubio se giró y ambos intercambiaron una larga mirada.

Dean jamás en su vida, había visto un hombre más hermoso como ese, a pesar de estar sentado, podía notar que tenía un muy bonito cuerpo, seguramente se ejercitaba a diario, tenía el cabello negro, unos labios suaves, que seguro sabían a gloria y esos ojos, Dean jamás había visto unos ojos más hermosos y expresivos que esos azules. Sin duda el hombre era el hermoso y debería verse mejor sin ese antifaz. Repentinamente sintió un calor invadiendo su cuerpo, que atribuyó al whisky y que no tenía una buena resistencia para beber eso.

-Hola- saludó Dean algo cohibido por ese misterioso hombre.

-Hola- saludó Castiel algo cohibido por ese misterioso hombre.

-¿Quieres bailar?-

Dean lo observó algo ansioso y por la reacción que tuvo el hombre, parece que había cometido un error al invitarlo a bailar, sin mencionar que ya estaba bailando con otras dos personas.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Dean rápidamente- Seguramente ya estás con alguien y… lo siento mucho-

Se tomó el whisky de un tragó y regresó a la pista con sus compañeros de baile, se sentía como un estúpido por haber hecho eso y más aun al ver la reacción de ese hombre. Era obvio que estaba con alguien, semejante belleza no podría estar sola. Comenzó a moverse entre ambos hombres y de vez cuando miraba hacia la barra, para descubrir con una pequeña sonrisa, que el hombre de los increíbles ojos azules, lo estaba mirando con suma atención.


	2. Inevitable atracción

**Hola a todos! Gracias por leer y gracias por sus reviews, adicctioncr-lovespn, Anjiiel y GReen. Saludos! :D**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 2**

**Inevitable atracción.**

-Ese rubio se mueve muy bien- dijo Gabriel sentándose junto a Castiel en la barra- ¿Qué ocurre, Cas?-

-Nada…-

-¿Seguro?-

-Sí-

-Vamos a bailar, Cas, no puedes quedarte aquí toda la noche-

-Estoy bien- dijo manteniendo la mirada en el rubio.

Castiel centró toda su atención en el rubio misterioso, bailaba de una manera de muy insinuante y su hermano tampoco lo hacía mal, tenía al rubio por la cintura mientras bailaban. Castiel no entendía que había ocurrido pero por unos instantes, fue como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo y todo por tan maravillosa vision. Prefirió dejar de pensar en eso, seguro que el rubio se había ofendido cuando no respondió a su invitación de bailar pero es que estaba tan embobado por la cercanía.

Unos minutos después, Balthazar se acercó a ellos para pedir una cerveza. EL rubio estaba bailando con un hombre que no perdía el tiempo en preámbulos y se le insinuaba descaradamente.

-Sí que sabe moverse ese rubio- dijo Balthazar mirando hacia la pista de baile- Sin duda me lo llevaré al cuarto oscuro antes de que termine la fiesta-

-Balthy, no digas esas cosas- lo regañó Castiel.

-Vamos Cassie, si estamos aquí para divertirnos y tú deberías hacer lo mismo-

Castiel miró a sus hermanos que fueron por diferentes lugares para bailar con otras personas. El menor se centró de nuevo en el rubio que parecía algo agobiado por la insistencia del hombre. Se levantó de su lugar para caminar hacia ellos.

-Vamos rubio, podemos pasar un buen rato juntos- dijo el desconocido.

-No gracias, no me interesa-

-No seas frígido, te haré sentir muy bien- dijo mientras bajaba una mano al trasero del rubio.

-Suéltame- el rubio lo apartó enojado- No me interesas-

Se dio la media vuelta rápidamente, Castiel no alcanzó a moverse y ambos chocaron. El rubio lo observó durante unos segundos y luego bajó la vista avergonzado.

-Lo siento mucho, no te vi, ¿Te hice daño?-

-No…- Castiel vio como el hombre se iba maldiciendo por lo bajo- ¿Estás bien? Ese hombre-

-Sí, no es nada, solo otro pervertido más, nada serio-

-¿Te pasa muy seguido?- pregunto Castiel mirándolo fijamente y sonrió un poco ante la vergüenza del rubio.

-Sí… a veces pienso que me ven como una puta- Castiel se rio.

-Claro que no, es que eres demasiado lindo, eso es todo- Dean enrojeció al instante y se frotó la nuca nervioso.

-Bueno… tú también eres muy lindo…-

-Pero yo no atraigo pervertidos como tú-

Castiel sonrió ante la vergüenza del rubio, no le extrañaba que tanto pervertido lo rondara, si parecía el pasivo perfecto para llevarse al cuarto oscuro. Se quedó mirando esos labios durante unos segundos y luego esas esmeraldas. Sin duda ese hombre lo hacía sentirse extraño, muy extraño.

-Mmm… ¿Quieres bailar?- pregunto Castiel sin pensarlo mucho.

-Claro… me encantaría- respondió bajito Dean.

Ambos comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música, no fue algo que planearan pero al primer roce, al primer piel contra piel, una corriente eléctrica recorrió sus cuerpos y se miraron fijamente. Castiel dejó de pensar para rodear esa estrecha cintura mientras sus bocas se fundían en un beso.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""

El primero beso fue demoledor para Dean, esa boca sabia a gloria y era mucho mejor de lo que imaginó. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar del primer beso estaba seguro que podría hacerse adicto a esa boca. Las manos que estaban en su cintura, lo sostuvieron con fuerza y un gemido escapó por sus labios. El hombre de los increíbles ojos azules lo observó unos segundos antes de arremeter contra sus labios con mayor fuerza, pasión y lujuria.

-Dios…- susurró Dean agitado- Besas increíble…-

-Tú boca es fantástica- contestó Castiel agitado- Nunca me cansaría de probarla-

Ambos volvieron a besarse mientras se restregaban contra el cuerpo ajeno. Estuvieron así por varios segundos, mirándose, rozándose, besándose e intercambiando caricias cada vez más subidas de tono. Dean no supo quien lo dijo pero ambos terminaron yendo hacia el cuarto oscuro y entraron a la primera habitación que encontraron libre. Ese hombre lo estaba volviendo loco, esos besos lo estaban llevando al cielo y esas caricias lo hacían jadear deseoso por más.

-Me estás volviendo loco, ojitos azules-

-No eres el único-

Dean fue despojado de su camisa y le desabrocharon el pantalón. Las manos calientes de ese hombre lo estaban enloqueciendo. Lo empujó sobre la cama para dejarlo sentado y se arrodilló entre sus piernas para desabotonarle la camisa y besar ese firme abdomen.

-Sí…- gimió Castiel.

El rubio le quitó la camisa y se irguió para lamer esos pezones, haciendo que el hombre gimiera con fuerza. Le desabrochó el pantalón para quitárselo con prisa junto con la ropa interior y sin más preámbulos, bajó su boca para tragar la virilidad del hombre. El gemido que escuchó como respuesta, lo enloqueció y aumentó la fuerza en su boca, usando su lengua para darle mayor placer a ese hombre que lo estaba volviendo loco.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel creyó alcanzar el cielo por culpa de esa caliente boca que tragaba su virilidad con ímpetu. Llevó su mano derecha tras la nuca del rubio para imponer un rimo más rápido, se sentía demasiado excitado como para pensar con claridad, solo quería saciar el deseo que sentía, apagar el fuego que amenazaba con quemarlo vivo.

Unos segundos después tuvo que apartar al rubio por el cabello o acabaría corriéndose antes de llegar a la mejor parte. Le ordenó que se le levantara y lo empujó sobre la cama sin ninguna delicadeza. Hace mucho que había dejado de razonar, solo estaba guiándose por el placer que sentía y ese extraño deseo que afloró en él cuando se vieron por primera vez.

Sin mediar palabras, tomó el lubricante que había sobre el velador junto con un condón. Se acomodó entre las piernas del rubio y esparció el lubricante en sus dedos para comenzar a penetrarlo con un dedo.

-Oh Dios… Sí… Mmm…- Castiel se inclinó para lamer ese firme torso y se centró en esos sensibles pezones- ¡Sí! Más… por favor…-

Los gemidos del rubio era el mejor afrodisiaco del mundo. Se apresuró en prepararlo y luego se apartó un poco para ponerse el condón y esparcir el lubricante sobre él. Dean jadeaba como si le faltara el aire mientras lo observaba con los ojos entreabiertos.

-Tienes razón- le susurró Castiel al oído mientras lo tomaba por los muslos.

-¿En qué…?- preguntó agitado el rubio.

-En que eres una puta-

Castiel lo penetró con fuerza y el rubio arqueo la espalda gimiendo de placer mientras apretaba las sabanas. Castiel no le dio tiempo de acostumbrarse y comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza, se sentía demasiado excitado y los gemidos del rubio no ayudaban a calmarse. Se inclinó para morder su cuello.

-¡Por favor más…! Dios… eres increíble… increíble…- dijo entre gemidos Dean.

-Estás tan estrecho- le susurró Castiel al oído- Dios… me vas a volver loco-

Ambos se miraron perdiéndose en los orbes ajenos y todo a su alrededor desapareció, solo estaban ellos dos, disfrutando de un magnifico sexo con un completo desconocido, que en ese momento, parecían conocer de toda la vida. Cada uno sabía perfectamente que hacer para sobre excitar al otro y hacerlo gritar de placer.

Castiel observó al rubio que estaba gritando y gimiendo como poseso al ser embestido directo a su punto de placer. Castiel se inclinó para afirmar su frente contra la del rubio mientras gemía excitado, se sentía increíble estar de esa forma en ese estrecho interior, era increíble. Y el rubio era tan sumiso, que despertaba un deseo de posesividad y dominancia que jamás creyó poseer.

-Dios… eres una puta, una jodida puta- gimió en el oído del rubio que se estremeció moviendo sus caderas más rápido.

-Sí… soy una puta, por favor… por favor, ¡Sí! ¡Oh Dios, por favor más! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Follame más fuerte!-

Castiel estaba perdiéndose en ese espiral de deseo y excitación. El rubio lo abrazó por el cuello para apretar las piernas contra sus caderas, estaba tan cerca del orgasmo y Castiel también. El rubio levantó un poco la cabeza y Castiel aprovechó para quitarle ese molesto antifaz, quería deleitarse con ese rostro. El rubio se dejó hacer y lo miró gimiendo.

-Tú también… por favor… quiero verte…- suplicó Dean y Castiel se quitó el antifaz con una mano para volver a embestirlo con fuerza- Eres…hermoso… increíblemente… ¡AH! Hermoso…-

-Y tú… esa cara… esos labios…- gimió Castiel- Eres hermoso… una puta hermosa- Dean gimió cerrando los ojos- Dilo…- Castiel gimió- Di que eres una puta y te encanta que te follen duro-

-¡Ah!- Dean cerró los ojos- Soy… una puta y me encanta… ¡Oh Dios!... me encanta… que me follen duro-

Castiel sonrió complacido ante la sumisión del rubio y lo arremetió una última vez mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo. Dean cerró los ojos, arqueo su espalda con fuerza y abrió la boca gimiendo roncamente mientras acababa entre los abdómenes de ambos. Castiel observó ese hermoso rostro, las mejillas sonrojadas, la respiración agitada y los ojos entreabiertos.

-Eso fue increíble… ojitos azules- Castiel sonrió.

-Tienes razón…-

Castiel se levantó para quitarse el condón y tirarlo al papelero. Recogió su ropa del suelo cuando dio con su celular y observó que tenía un mensaje de Sam. Se colocó pálido en el acto y se volteó a mirar al rubio, ¿Qué demonios había hecho?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean vio el momento exacto en que el hombre se tenso y luego se volteó a mirarlo, estaba muy pálido y parecía haber visto un fantasma o al mismísimo demonio. Dean se incorporó sobre la cama observándolo.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Yo… esto no…-

Vio como el hombre se vestía rápidamente para luego salir corriendo de la habitación. Dean se apresuró en colocarse la ropa y lo siguió sin encontrarlo. Buscó en la pista de baile y la barra pero no había señales de su hombre misterioso. Fue a sentarse resignado junto a Crowley y Meg.

-¿Dónde estabas, Dean?- pregunto Crowley- Te desapareciste por más de una hora-

-Creo que… enamoré a primera vista- Meg y Crowley intercambiaron una mirada.

-¿Disculpa?- soltó Meg mirándolo- ¿Cómo que te enamoraste?-

-No lo sé, fue extraño… esos ojos… esa boca… y el sexo fue maravilloso-

-¿Te acostaste con un desconocido y te enamoraste?- pregunto Crowley incrédulo- ¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza, Dean? Nadie se enamora de un extraño, ni mucho menos de uno que te acaba de follar, solo fue algo del momento-

-No… fue extraño… ni yo lo entiendo-

-¿Y dónde está el hombre que te enamoró?- pregunto Meg.

-No lo sé… salió corriendo del cuarto-

-Ya, solo fue una follada, Dean, no te hagas ilusiones-

Dean asintió resignado. Claro que solo había sido una follada y nada más, por algo ese hombre había salido rápidamente del cuarto, por algo se había marchado sin siquiera despedirse. Se sintió como un idiota por creer que aquel encuentro fue algo especial, sexo era sexo y nada más. Los romances rosas no existían y las personas no se enamoraban a primera vista, el mundo real no funcionaba así. Ya no era un niño para creer en cuentos de hadas.

Se bebió la cerveza de Crowley y suspiró.

-¿Quieres irte, Dean?-

-No, tienes razón Crowley, estamos aquí para divertirnos, así que eso haremos-

Dean se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan ingenuo, seguro que para ese extraño solo fue sexo y nada más. Era un tonto por ilusionarse, se sentía como una quinceañera con su primer enamoramiento. Se dirigió a la pista de baile para distraer la mente, para su suerte, volvió a encontrarse con ese hombre que lo había invitado a bailar. Reparó en sus ojos azules, que no eran tan intensos como los del extraño pero eran similares.

-Pensé que ya te habías marchado, rubio bonito-

-La noche recién comienza- respondió Dean moviéndose contra el cuerpo ajeno.

-Bien dicho-

El hombre lo rodeó con un brazo por la cintura para atraerlo a su lado y Dean se dejó hacer. No tenía caso pensar en ese extraño, estaba seguro que ya no volvería a verlo y dentro de unos días, ni siquiera lo recordaría. Se pegó aun más al cuerpo del mayor y arremetió contra esos labios, iba a divertirse, después de todo para eso había ido al club nocturno.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel entró al departamento procurando no hacer ruido, ya era de madrugada y tenía miedo de encarar a Sam luego de lo que había hecho. Acababa de tener sexo con un completo desconocido y lo peor de todo, era que había sido increíble. Como si tuvieran una especie de conexión mágica, como si una chispa especial hubiera ardido entre ellos. Se dejó caer sobre el sillón y se llevó una mano a los labios, jamás había hecho algo como eso, jamás se había sentido de esa manera y la idea de que fuera con un completo extraño, lo aterraba. Mañana seria su fiesta de compromiso y dentro de unas semanas se casaría, no podía engañar a Sam de esa manera, no podía. Se giró sobre el sillón confundido.

-Se sintió tan bien…-

Cerró los ojos suspirando. El sexo con ese extraño había sido increíble, se sentía tan inquieto, tan deseoso de poseerlo. Esa boca lo había enloquecido, esos ojos llenos de deseo, esa sensible piel que reaccionaba ante su toque. Sacudió la cabeza despacio.

-No, no, no, esto no puede estar pasando… es imposible que yo… que yo…-

Ni siquiera era capaz de decirlo en voz alta pero lo tenía muy claro, Castiel no creía en el amor a primera vista pero ese hombre, había tenido una conexión extraña con él. Se había sentido tan bien.

-No, no, no puedo estar pensando en esto, yo tengo pareja, mañana me comprometeré y pronto me casare… yo amo a Sammy, lo amo-

Se convenció mentalmente que eso ya era historia, que solo fue un error, un gravísimo error. Su único consuelo era que jamás volvería a ver a ese rubio, nunca más.


	3. Nos volvemos a ver

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Anjiiel, Phillyel erit lux, Green y stereklosemymind. Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 3**

**Nos volvemos a ver.**

Dean abrió los ojos despacio ante el insistente ruido. Apagó la alarma del teléfono y fue directo a la ducha. Le dolía un poco el trasero y recordar el porqué, solo hacía que se excitara de nuevo. Había tenido una noche increíble en compañía del extraño de ojos azules. Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y fue a la ducha. Había decidido quedarse en la ciudad así que tenía que buscar un departamento para instalarse, no quería aprovecharse de la amabilidad de sus amigos, ellos vivían juntos de hace dos años y Dean no quería ser el mal tercio en la relación.

Fue a la cocina y encontró una nota de Crowley, ambos se marchado al hospital a trabajar, así que estaría solo hasta la noche. Suspiró resignado cuando escuchó el ruido de su teléfono y se quedó pensativo unos segundos al ver que era Sam. Se armó de valor y contestó.

-Hola-

-¿Dean? Hola, ¿Llegaste a la ciudad?-

-Sí, ayer por la mañana-

-Que bien… ¿En dónde estás?-

-En casa de Crowley y Meg…-

-¿Te quedaras a vivir con ellos?-

-No, es algo temporal… mientras encuentro un departamento al cual mudarme…-

-Ya veo, Meg y Crowley están en el trabajo a esta hora… podrías venir… para que conversemos y… para que conozcas a mi pareja-

-Claro- respondió Dean algo temeroso.

-Genial, entonces te esperamos para almorzar-

-Sí, ahí estaré, nos vemos Sam…-

-Nos vemos Dean-

El rubio se quedó mirando el teléfono pensativo, sabía que era difícil para su hermano todo esto pero quería aclarar las cosas, él no había tenido la culpa de lo que ocurrió hace cinco años, si tan solo Sam lo escuchara, si tan solo le permitiera explicarle lo ocurrido.

Dean fue a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa, iba a aclarar las cosas con Sam, aun si este no quería.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""

Castiel estaba terminando de cocinar cuando unos brazos lo rodearon por la espalda, reconoció el calor del cuerpo de su pareja y se giró despacio.

-¿Ocurrió algo, Sammy?-

-Dean ya llegó a la ciudad, vendrá a almorzar con nosotros, así que te lo presentare-

-Que bien, tengo curiosidad por conocerlo-

-Cas-

-Lo siento Sammy… sé que no te gusta hablar de él pero… tengo curiosidad-

-Lo sé Cas pero yo…-

-Está bien, esperaré hasta que puedas decírmelo-

-Eres el mejor, Cas, por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue ayer en la fiesta?- Castiel tragó saliva con fuerza y le dio la espalda.

-Bien…-

-¿Solo eso? Espero que al menos te hayas divertido-

-Sammy-

-Estoy muy feliz, Cas, esta noche nos comprometeremos-

-¿Le avisaste a tus padres?-

-Claro, también a nuestros amigos, así que no te preocupes, todo saldrá perfecto, mi amor-

-Sammy-

Sam fue a colocar la mesa y Castiel lo miró con profundo pesar, se sentía horrible por haber engañado a Sam en la fiesta de ayer. No tenía idea de que le había pasado con ese extraño pero ahora tendría que encontrar la manera de enmendar su error.

Castiel terminó de preparar la ensalada, tenía curiosidad por saber cómo era el hermano de Sam, no le gustaba juzgar a la gente pero Sam era su pareja y ese hombre lo había lastimado.

-Huele delicioso, Cas- dijo Sam sonriendo- Eres un genio en la cocina-

-Sammy-

-Te amo, Cas-

-Yo también, Sammy… te amo- lo abrazó con fuerza- Te amo, Sammy-

-Cas- Sam lo besó sonriendo- Estuve pensando, Cas… Dean acaba de llegar a la ciudad y está quedándose con unos amigos, con Crowley y Meg pero… pensé que mientras buscaba un departamento, podía quedarse con nosotros unos días, ¿Qué dices?-

-Claro, ¿Está bien para ti?-

-Sí, estaré bien, Cas, mientras estés a mi lado, estaré bien-

Ambos se besaron pero el ruido del timbre los hizo separarse. Sam le robó un último beso antes de marcharse a abrir la puerta. Castiel apagó el gas y se aseguró que todo estuviera listo para recibir a su futuro cuñado. Escuchó las voces que se acercaban por el pasillo y fue a lavarse las manos antes de saludar.

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?-

-Eterno y aburridísimo, no hallaba la hora de llegar- Castiel agudizó el oído para escuchar, esa voz le parecía familiar.

-Al menos llegaste bien, disculpa por no poder ir a buscarte al aeropuerto pero-

-No pasa nada, Sammy, Crowley y Meg fueron a buscarme- Castiel guardó el paño cuando escuchó los pasos entrar a la cocina.

-Dean, él es Castiel, mi pareja, el hombre que amo y con quien voy a casarme, amor, Dean ya llegó-

Castiel se giró con su mejor sonrisa para recibir al invitado pero se quedó de pie al ver de quien se trataba. Hizo lo mejor posible por no demostrar su sorpresa al descubrir que Dean, era el mismo desconocido con quien tuvo sexo ayer, el mismo hombre que conoció en la fiesta, el mismo con quién engañó a Sam y el mismo por quien se sentía extraño.

-¿Él es… tu hermano?- preguntó con cautela.

-Sí, Dean estaba en Nueva York trabajando pero ahora se quedara en la ciudad, ¿Verdad Dean? ¿Dean?-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El rubio apenas era capaz de disimular su sorpresa cuando descubrió que la pareja de su hermano, era el mismo hombre con quien tuvo sexo ayer, el mismo que conoció en la fiesta, el mismo hombre de quien se enamoró a primera vista.

-¿Dean?-

La voz de Sam lo hizo reaccionar y se giró a mirarlo, tenía que notársele en la cara que algo andaba mal porque Sam le indicó que se sentara mientras lo miraba preocupado.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?-

-Sí… solo estoy algo cansado por el viaje- el rubio se levantó para mirar a la pareja de su hermano- Hola… un gusto conocerte, soy… soy Dean, el hermano mayor de… de Sam-

-Igualmente… soy Castiel… la pareja de Sam-

Ambos se quedaron mirando sin dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando. Sam pareció no darse cuenta de nada ya que tomó la mano de Castiel para besarla.

-Cas preparó un almuerzo delicioso, es un genio cocinando-

-Sammy- dijo el menor sonriendo.

-Es la verdad, amor-

Sam atrajo a Castiel por la cintura para besarlo. Dean desvió la vista para volver a sentarse, no podía creer que el hombre del que se enamoró fuera la pareja de su hermano, no podía estar pasando todo de nuevo, aunque ahora Sam si tendría razones para enojarse. ¡Se había follado al futuro esposo de su hermano! O sea, ¡El futuro esposo de su hermano se lo había follado! ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que conociera al hombre de sus sueños en una fiesta y que este fuera el prometido de su hermano menor? Solo a él podían pasarle esas cosas, la vida era una perra que disfrutaba morderlo cada vez que podía.

Los tres se sentaron a la mesa para almorzar. Dean alabó la cocina de Castiel, podía notar la incomodidad del menor y no era para menos, seguro que pensó que era algo de una noche, incluso Dean lo había entendido de esa manera.

-¿Cómo te fue en la pasantía en el hospital?- pregunto Sam, ajeno a la tensión que había entre los dos hombres.

-Muy bien, aprendí mucho y conocí a personas espectaculares-

-¿Y porque regresaste?- pregunto Castiel serio- Quiero decir, si era tan maravilloso ese lugar-

Dean sintió el enfado con que Castiel pronuncio esas palabras y se sintió horrible. Estaba claro que para el menor, lo que ocurrió entre ellos fue un grandísimo error, solo fue la calentura del momento. Dean desvió la vista afligido, ahora sí que se sentía como una puta.

Hizo a un lado sus pensamientos para concentrarse en la pregunta de Castiel, ¿Por qué había regresado? Él tenía muy clara la respuesta, después de que Miguel le dijera aquello, no tenía muchas opciones, quería aclarar las cosas con Sam cuanto antes, fue una mera casualidad que haya recibido esa carta anunciándole del compromiso de su hermano. Sus razones para regresar eran otras muy distintas.

-Bueno- Dean carraspeo un poco para intentar disimular, no podía decirles el verdadero motivo de su regreso, ni siquiera sus amigos más cercanos, Crowley y Meg, lo sabían- Es que… me gustaba trabajar allá pero extrañaba la ciudad… he pasado casi toda una vida aquí… y quería regresar-

-Sammy dijo que te especializaste en pediatría-

-Sí… me gustan los niños- Dean sonrió bajando la vista a su plato- Supongo que fue porque tuve que cuidar a Sammy desde pequeño-

-Dean-

El rubio alzó la vista para mirar a su hermano y este le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Luego de eso las cosas fueron menos tensas. Castiel parecía no estar a la defensiva con él, ni lanzándole indirectas, muy por el contrario, lucia bastante interesado en las anécdotas que Sam contaba. Lo que le hizo entender que Sam no le había hablado a Castiel sobre él y era comprensible, después de lo que ocurrió, el castaño no lo quería ver ni por si acaso y pasaron cinco años antes de que volvieran a hablar.

Dean agradeció la comida y los tres pasaron a la sala de estar para seguir conversando. Sam y Castiel tenían una casa muy linda y cálida. Dean estaba seguro que ambos se amaban mucho, por esa razón debía olvidarse de lo ocurrido ayer, jamás haría algo para lastimar a su hermano, a pesar de que Sam creyera lo contrario.

-¿Entonces qué dices, Dean? Puedes quedarte con nosotros hasta que encuentres un lugar donde mudarte-

-No, Sam, no quiero molestar-

-¿Y a donde iras? Te conozco Dean- dijo Sam- No te quedaras con Crowley y Meg-

-Está bien, puedo quedarme en un hotel hasta que encuentre algo que me guste-

-¿Crees que voy a dejar que te vayas a un hotel?- soltó Sam arqueando una ceja- No seas tan cabezota, puedes quedarte aquí, ¿Verdad Cas? No es problema para nosotros-

-Claro…- respondió Castiel bajito.

-No gracias, estaré bien, en serio-

-No, Dean, ni hablar, te quedaras aquí y se acabó el asunto- sentencio Sam- Te acompañaré a buscar tus cosas a casa de Crowley y Meg-

-Sam…-

-Tenemos que ir pronto, la fiesta de compromiso comenzara a las ocho y tengo que asegurarme que todo esté listo-

-Sí- dijo Dean cabizbajo- Sam… ¿Papá y mamá… saben que estoy aquí?-

-Sí, se los dije el mismo día que te envié la carta-

-Ya veo…-

Cuando sus padres supieron lo ocurrido, pusieron el grito en el cielo, que se fuera a estudiar a New York, había sido una manera sutil de deshacerse de él y que no siguiera ocasionando problemas. No le gustaba admitirlo pero sus padres siempre habían tenido un favoritismo por Sam.

Luego de conversar un poco, Sam lo acompañó a buscar sus cosas. Dean intercambio una mirada con Castiel y luego subió al auto de Sam.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel no podía creer su mala suerte, primero había engañado a Sam, había tenido sexo con un completo desconocido que ahora resultó ser el hermano mayor de su pareja, ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades que eso ocurrieran? Sin duda la vida era una perra que disfrutaba torturarlo. No iba a soportar la situación por mucho tiempo, no podría vivir bajo el mismo techo que Dean, no después de lo que ocurrió entre ambos y mucho menos luego de que ese rubio lo hiciera sentir tan confundido.

Aprovechó que ambos habían salido a buscar las cosas de Dean y realizó una llamada, solo habían dos personas que podían ayudarlo en esa situación: sus hermanos mayores.

Gabriel y Balthazar no tardaron en llegar, Castiel les explicó la situación lo más claro posible, mientras intentaba lidiar con la vergüenza y la culpa.

-Por Dios, Cas, ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?- soltó Gabriel mirándolo con seriedad.

-No lo sé, Gabe… fue tan extraño… ni yo mismo lo entiendo… no quería engañar a Sammy… les juro que no quería-

-Ya, Cassie, tranquilo- Balthazar lo abrazó- Esto puede arreglarse, ¿Amas a Sam?-

-Sí-

-¿Le contaste esto?-

-No puedo… no puedo Balthy…-

-Está bien, no tienes que decírselo pero si debes aclarar las cosas con Dean, déjale claro que amas a Sam y que lo que ocurrió en la fiesta, fue un error, algo del momento-

-Balthy-

-Yo sé que amas a Sammy y no lo engañarías-

-No puedo creer esto- dijo Gabriel-¿Y cómo es ese tal Dean?-

-Bueno… ustedes lo conocen, él es-

Antes de que terminara la oración, escucharon el ruido de la puerta. Sam entró cargando unos bolsos seguido de Dean. Castiel se percató de lo pálido que se puso el rubio al ver a sus hermanos. Los mismos que intentaron ligárselo en la fiesta. Las cosas iban de mal en peor.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""

-Hola chicos- saludó Sam dejando los bolsos en el suelo- Déjenme presentarlos, él es mi hermano mayor Dean- se giró al rubio- Ellos son los hermanos mayores de Cas, Él es Gabriel y él es Balthazar-

Los tres intercambiaron miradas. Las cosas estaban yendo de mal en peor, primero descubrió que el hombre del que se enamoró era el prometido de Sam y ahora descubre que los hombres que intentaron ligárselo son los hermanos de Castiel. Sintió la opresión en el pecho y trató de calmarse, no era bueno que se alterara, no le hacía bien agitarse, no en su condición.

-Así que tú eres el hermano mayor de Sammy- dijo Balthazar sonriendo. Dean asintió despacio.

-¿Y esos bolsos?- preguntó Gabriel curioso.

-¿Esto? Dean se vendrá a vivir con nosotros por unos días, hasta que encuentre un departamento para mudarse-

Dean no pasó por alto las miradas de ambos mayores y supo que estaban al tanto de todo. No iba a durar mucho en esa casa. No podría con la culpa de engañar a su hermano, ni mucho menos con las miradas raras de los hermanos de Castiel, ni con el enfado de Castiel y no quería ni imaginarse de que ocurriría cuando viera a sus padres. Se apretó la muñeca despacio para comprobar que todo estaba en orden, no podía agitarse. Tenía que encontrar la manera de arreglar todo esto pronto y regresar a New York.


	4. La fiesta de compromiso

**Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen y fic y gracias por sus reviews Anjiiel, Green (En los isguientes capitulos se hablara de la "Condicion" que tiene Dean y el porque vino a la ciudad a aclarar todo con sam) y Phillyel erit lux (En este capitulo y el siguiente, se revelara la razon de porque se pelearon sam y Dean y tambien porque los papas no le tienen mucho aprecio) Saludos! :D**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 4**

**La fiesta de compromiso. **

Sam le enseñó cual sería su habitación y luego bajó para ir a arreglarse antes de dirigirse al hotel donde harían la fiesta de compromiso. Dean dejó su mochila sobre la cama cuando sintió unos pasos tras él. Se giró observando fijamente a Balthazar, este cerró la puerta y supo de inmediato lo que ocurriría.

-No tienes que decírmelo, no pienso acercarme a tu hermano, encontraré un lugar donde irme lo antes posible-

-Me parece bien, quiero que entiendas Dean, que Cassie es feliz junto a Sam y no quiero que por una calentura del momento, acabe la relación que tienen-

-Lo sé, yo tampoco quiero eso… no te preocupes, no me acercaré a Castiel y Sam jamás sabrá esto-

-Bien, es toda una sorpresa encontrarte aquí- Dean lo observó- No te pareces mucho a Sam, aunque él tampoco nos ha enseñado una fotografía de ti-

-No le gusta hablar sobre mí-

-Ya me di cuenta, ¿Quieres hablar de eso?-

-No-

-Bien, solo quiero que entiendas, que como el hermano mayor de Cassie, quiero lo mejor para él y esto no es bueno para ustedes-

-Lo sé, lo tengo muy claro-

-Ok, si necesitas algo, avísame- Dean lo observó- Quizás podamos ir a bailar de nuevo, te mueves increíble- Dean se rio al oírlo- ¿Eso es un sí?-

-Lo pensaré- respondió el rubio sonriendo.

-Me conformo con eso, ¿Necesitas ayuda con el equipaje?-

-Claro-

Dean observó al mayor sonriendo, le había caído bien en la fiesta y ahora también. Le gustaba que protegiera de esa manera a su hermano menor, era lo mismo que Dean hacia por Sam.

Ambos estuvieron guardando las cosas mientras conversaban. Dean se enteró que Balthazar trabajaba en una agencia publicitaria y Gabriel era veterinario, ambos adoraban a su hermano menor y lo sobreprotegían constantemente, eso le pareció muy lindo a Dean. Él solía hacer lo mismo con Sam.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel miraba constantemente hacia las escaleras, hace varios minutos que Balthazar había subido para hablar con Dean y aun no bajaban. Tenía miedo de que comenzaran a pelear o algo peor, que Sam se enterara de todo lo ocurrido.

-Cas- este se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de su pareja en su rodilla- ¿Estás bien, Cas?-

-Sí, estoy bien- intercambio una mirada con Gabriel.

-¿Seguro?-

-Sí, Sammy, no te preocupes-

Sam lo tomó por la nuca para besarlo, en ese momento Dean y Balthazar venían bajando las escaleras. Castiel intercambio una rápida mirada con Dean, quien lo evitó de inmediato.

-Yo me iré antes, amor. Tengo que asegurarme que todo esté listo para la noche-

-Sí- respondió Castiel mirándolo y Sam lo besó.

-Pórtate bien- se giró a su hermano- Cas te llevará al lugar donde se realizara la fiesta y-

-¡No!- los cuatro lo quedaron mirando y Dean intentó sonreír- Quiero decir, quedé con Crowley y Meg, ellos me llevaran a la fiesta-

-Bien-

Castiel se percató de la manera en que el castaño quedo mirando a su hermano, por unos segundos le pareció ver algo que no descifró, algo entre hermanos, quizás relacionado con la razón de porque se separaron. Sam lo besó de nuevo y se despidió de los demás para marcharse. Los tres se quedaron mirando en silencio y Dean fue el primero en hablar.

-Yo voy a salir…permiso-

-Espera Dean- dijo Castiel mirándolo fijamente- Nosotros tenemos que hablar-

-No Castiel, nosotros no tenemos nada que hablar, yo no sabía que eras el prometido de mi hermano… y-

-Eso no importa, lo que hicimos estuvo mal, muy mal, yo no debí-

-Está bien- dijo Dean- Técnicamente yo comencé a flirtear contigo, así que la culpa es mía. Te prometo que me iré pronto de aquí y… es mejor que no hablemos más de lo necesario-

-Disculpen que me entrometa pero no creo que la solución sea que comiencen a evitarse- acotó Gabriel- Sam lo notara de inmediato. Lo que ocurrió fue un grandísimo error, porque Cas ama a Sam, no a ti- Dean tragó saliva con fuerza- Ellos se comprometerán hoy y se casaran muy pronto-

-Lo sé, y no pienso entrometerme en eso- respondió Dean- Jamás haría algo que lastimara a Sam, permiso-

Se marchó rápidamente antes de que alguien dijera algo. Castiel se sintió un poco culpable por la reacción del rubio. Aquella noche había sido algo especial, se sintió tan conectado con Dean que se olvidó por completo de Sam. Estaba seguro que para Dean también fue algo especial pero no podía volver a repetirse. No iba a lastimar a Sam

-No me parece prudente que este aquí- dijo Gabriel serio.

-Está bien, Dean ya entendió- respondió Balthazar- No volverá a acercarse a ti, Cassie. Tú estás con Sam y Dean será tu futuro cuñado, así es como deben ser las cosas-

-Sí-

Castiel se quedó mirando hacia la puerta, estaba seguro que sus palabras habían lastimado al rubio pero ni siquiera lo conocía, llevaba tres años de relación con Sam, iba a casarse con Sam porque lo amaba ¿Pero y a Dean?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""

Dean tomó un taxi hasta el departamento de sus amigos, necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre lo que estaba pasando. Para su suerte, Meg y Crowley ya estaban en casa. Se tragó la vergüenza y les contó todo lo que había ocurrido.

-Dean- pronuncio Meg sorprendida con lo que oía.

-¡Yo no sabía que era la pareja de Sam!- se defendió el rubio afligido- Te juro que si lo hubiera sabido, jamás me habría involucrado con él, ¡Yo no lastimara a Sam!-

-Cálmate, Dean- dijo Crowley serio- No puedo creerlo, ¿Por qué siempre te involucras en mierda como esta? ¿Tienes idea de lo que hará Sam si sabe que no solo te acostaste con su pareja, sino que estás enamorado de él?-Dean se mordió el labio- Ahora sí que tendrá razones para enojarse y mandarte a la mierda-

-Espera Crowley, Dean no tiene toda la culpa en esto, para comenzar, Castiel no debió acostarse contigo, por si lo han olvidado, él tiene pareja-

-Es cierto- respondió Crowley pensativo- No puedo creer que Castiel haya engañado a Sam-

-Esperen- los cortó Dean- Yo fui quien flirteo con Castiel primero-

-Ya pero no le colocaste un arma en la cabeza para que se acostara contigo- dijo Meg frunciendo el ceño- Él también tiene culpa, mucha más que tú, no tiene derecho a decirte algo, él engaño a Sam a consciencia, porque sabía muy bien que tiene pareja y que hoy se comprometerán-

-Eso es lo de menos, Meg… no sé que voy a hacer, tengo que buscar un lugar rápido para marcharme de ahí, no puedo estar bajo el mismo techo que Castiel- dijo Dean afligido.

-Dios… ¿Te gusta Castiel?- pregunto Meg y Dean bajó la vista juntando las manos.

-Sí… estoy enamorado de él… esto es lo peor que podría haberme pasado, no solo tengo que lidiar con esta mierda de…- se cortó antes de terminar la oración.

-¿Mierda de?- pregunto Crowley observándolo fijamente.

-Mierda de karma…- dijo Dean intentando disimular- Quiero decir… ya habíamos peleado por esto antes pero ahora… no sé qué hacer…-

-Dean- este observó a Crowley- ¿Hay algo que no sabemos?-

-No-

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto Meg- Tengo la impresión, y estoy seguro que Crowley también, que hay algo más, y no es precisamente lo ocurrido con Castiel-

-Nada-

Dean se levantó con la excusa de ir al baño, aun no se sentía capaz de contarle a sus amigos sobre su verdadera razón por la cual regresó al país. Solo había dos personas al tanto de su situación y no quería preocupar a nadie más, al menos no por el momento, no ahora que estaba en mayores problemas.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel se arregló la corbata mientras se miraba a espejo. Estaba tan confundido con lo que ocurría, amaba a Sam pero lo que ocurrió con Dean fue tan extraño, que no sabía explicar lo que sentía por él. Unos brazos lo rodearon por la cintura.

-¿Estás bien, Cassie?-

-Sí…-

-No me mientas, pequeño, te conozco muy bien- dijo Balthazar observándolo por el espejo- Estás así por Dean ¿Verdad?-

-Balthy…-

-No voy a juzgarte, Cassie, sabes muy bien que Gabe y tú, son lo que más quiero en el mundo. Luego de la muerte de nuestros padres, ustedes son muy importantes para mí y no quiero verlos sufrir-

-¿Y que se supone que haga, Balthy?- pregunto Castiel cansado- Quiero a Sam, te juro que jamás pretendía engañarlo pero… no sé qué ocurrió, fue tan extraño… fue como si… tuviéramos una conexión especial-

-Cassie- Balthazar lo abrazó más fuerte- ¿Sientes algo por Dean?-

-No lo sé…-

-Escucha pequeño, sabes que te quiero mucho- Castiel asintió- Tienes que pensar muy bien todo esto, no quiero que hagas algo que te hará infeliz. Sin importar la decisión que tomes, yo siempre te apoyare, Cassie, siempre-

-Gracias Balthy-

Castiel se giró para abrazarlo con fuerza. Sabía que tenía que aclarar su mente y ordenar sus sentimientos, conocía a Sam desde hace tres años y no comprendía como un completo desconocido lo hacía dudar de esa manera sobre sus sentimientos.

Gabriel subió a buscarlos para que fueran al hotel donde realizarían la fiesta de compromiso. Castiel prefirió no seguir pensando en esas cosas, ya tendría tiempo después de aclarar su mente.

Sam estaba esperándolo en la entrada, en cuanto lo vio, el castaño se acercó a besarlo mientras sonreía.

-Te ves precioso, angelito-

-Tú también, Sammy-

-Soy tan afortunado de estar contigo- Castiel sonrió observándolo, ¿Cómo podía dejar a alguien tan maravilloso como Sam?- Te amo, Cas-

-Yo también te amo, Sammy-

-Ya tortolitos, guarden algo para después de la fiesta- dijo Balthazar sonriendo- ¿Está todo listo, Sammy?-

-Todo en orden-

-¿Seguro?- pregunto Gabriel enseñándole una cajita negra.

-Gracias- Sam la tomó sonriendo.

-¿Son los anillos?- pregunto Castiel sonriendo.

-Sí-

-Quiero verlos-

-No seas curiosito, luego los veras- contestó Sam sonriendo mientras tomaba su mano- Mis padres, vamos a saludar-

Castiel lo siguió sonriendo, tendría que ser un idiota para dejar a alguien como Sam, el castaño lo amaba, lo idolatraba. Cada vez se sentía peor por haberlo engañado, ¡Y con su hermano! Eso lo hacía aun peor. Sacudió la cabeza despacio para concentrarse en la fiesta, al menos ya le había dejado claro a Dean que todo fue un grave error y que no volvería a ocurrir.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¿Estás bien, Dean?- pregunto Crowley por cuarta vez mientras estacionaba el auto.

-Sí-

-Nosotros estaremos contigo, Dean- dijo Meg mirándolo.

-Gracias chicos, no sé qué haría sin ustedes-

Dean respiró profundo antes de dirigirse a la sala de eventos del hotel, ya había varias personas dentro y el rubio reparó en que cerca del improvisado escenario, donde los novios intercambiarían votos, estaba la feliz pareja junto a sus padres. Tragó saliva con fuerza y sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Vamos a saludar- dijo Crowley serio.

-Nosotros te apoyaremos- agregó Meg- No te preocupes-

-Sí…-

Dean se armó de valor para caminar hacia donde estaban sus padres. No habían quedado en buenos términos luego de lo ocurrido hace cinco años. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron la mirada de sus padres, sintió que el corazón le latía más rápido y podía sentir el sudor frio recorriendo su espalda.

-Dean- dijo Mary observándolo- Regresaste-

-Hola…- fue todo lo que pudo decir el rubio y mantuvo la mirada en el suelo. Para su suerte, Sam comenzó a hablar.

-Llegó ayer por la mañana, como les había dicho- dijo el castaño mirando a sus padres- Dean se está quedando con nosotros-

-¿Se está quedando en tu casa?- pregunto John serio y Dean cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, comprendía perfectamente hacia donde iba todo y eso lo enfadaba, ¿Por qué nadie quería escuchar su versión de los hechos?

-Solo es algo temporal- aclaró Sam- Hasta que Dean encuentre un lugar donde mudarse-

-¿Y no puedes quedarte con tus amigos?- siguió John.

-Yo le dije que se quedara- respondió Sam con cautela.

-Solo serán unos días- agregó Dean intentando mantenerse firme- Me iré en cuanto encuentre un lugar donde mudarme-

-Puedo buscarte un lugar- dijo John.

-Papá- pidió Sam observándolo- Por favor-

-No necesito tu ayuda- dijo Dean serio- Ya hiciste bastante enviándome a New York-

-Dean- pidió Sam.

-No tengo interés en discutir contigo, papá, ustedes no quisieron escucharme, es cosa suya. Yo tengo bien claro lo que ocurrió y si para ustedes es más fácil culparme de todo, bien pero no me interesa caer en su jueguito. Si me conocieras un poco mejor, papá, sabrías que yo jamás, bajo ningún concepto, haría algo que lastimara a mi hermano, nunca y si piensas lo contrario de mí, claramente no me conoces-

-Basta, Dean- dijo Sam serio- No es el momento para esto-

-¿Y cuando lo será?- pregunto el rubio enojado- No tienes idea de todo lo que ocurrió, Sam, no tienes una puta idea de todo lo que debí tragarme por la sencilla razón de que ustedes necesitaban descargar su enojo con alguien, pues se acabó. Permití que me gritaran, que me insultaran y que me hicieran sentir como mierda pero ya no, es problema de ustedes lo que quieran creer, yo tengo la consciencia limpia-

-¿Limpia?- pregunto John mirándolo- No seas cínico, Dean-

-¿Cínico? Yo no soy cínico, a diferencia de ustedes que prefieren no ver la verdad, ¿saben que más? Me importa una mierda lo que digan o piensen, yo vine aquí para aclarar las cosas con Sam, no me interesa lo que pienses, papá, me importa una mierda si me creen o no, la única persona con quien debo discutir esto es con Sam, no ustedes-

-No seas insolente, Dean- replicó John frunciendo el ceño- Siempre has hecho lo que has querido-

Dean se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras escuchaba las quejas de su padre y como Sam intentaba pedirle que se calmara y que dejaran de pelear. La vista comenzó a tornársele borrosa, su cuerpo se sentía muy pesado y terminó cediendo. Alguien lo sostuvo antes de que cayera y todo se fue a negro.


	5. La mentira que nos separó

**Hola a todos! Gracias por leer el fic y gracias por sus reviews, shinigamiyaoi, Green y Phillyel erit lux. Aqui se conocera porque ambos hermanos se separaron. Saludos! :D**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 5**

**La mentira que nos separó. **

Escuchó unos murmullos y alguien que parecía llamarlo. Poco a poco pudo ser consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor y abrió los ojos despacio. Estaba en un cuarto desconocido, que seguramente sería una habitación del hotel, sobre la cama.

-Dean- el rubio se giró despacio para encontrarse con la mirada fija de Sam- ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí…-

-Menos mal- dijo el castaño sonriendo un poco- Me asustaste, Dean-

Dean se incorporó para sentarse sobre la cama y se afligió al ver la cara de preocupación de Sam, Meg y Crowley, ¿Cómo podía contarles la verdadera razón de su viaje?

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- pregunto Meg.

-Sí, todo bien, solo es cansancio-

Meg intercambio una mirada con Crowley, Dean comprendió que su amigo no le había creído ni media palabra pero no dijo nada y el rubio se lo agradeció en silencio. Dean se incorporó para darles a entender que estaba bien.

-Dean- dijo el castaño mirándolo preocupado.

-No pasa nada, Sam… regresemos a la fiesta, no puede comenzar sin ti-

-Si te sientes mal, tienes que decírmelo- pidió Sam

-Estoy bien, vamos-

-Sí- Sam salió seguido de Meg, el rubio los siguió pero Crowley lo detuvo por el brazo serio.

-Vamos a hablar después-

Dean lo miró unos segundos y asintió despacio. Jamás había podido mentirle a Crowley y tampoco podría mantener en secreto lo que le ocurría.

El resto de la fiesta fue más tranquilo, Crowley y Meg no se separaron de él durante toda la noche. Durante la fiesta, Sam le presentó algunos de sus amigos, conoció Bella, la rubia le cayó de maravillas y congeniaron fácilmente, también a su hermana Ruby, que era igual de simpática que Bella y a Lucifer, que Sam lo conoció a través de Castiel, era un hombre bastante culto e intrigante.

Dean observó como la feliz pareja decía algunas palabras antes de hacer el intercambio de anillos. El rubio desvió la vista suspirando, era mejor que dejara de pensar en Castiel, él estaba con Sam, tenía cero posibilidades de llegar a algo.

Felicitó a la pareja brevemente ya que luego se acercaron sus padres y prefirió ahorrarse la discusión. Fue hasta la mesa para tomar algo de beber cuando una mano tomó una copa de la mesa y se la ofreció.

-Ten- Dean lo observó.

-Gracias Balthazar-

-Puedes decirme Balthy, es más corto y suena mejor- Dean se rio- ¿Te sientes mejor? Sam nos contó lo que ocurrió-

-Sí, estoy bien, gracias, solo fue cansancio- el mayor lo observó- No he tenido tiempo de dormir mucho luego del viaje-

-Deberías ir a descansar, Dean-

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes-Dean se bebió el vino observándolo.

-¿Quieres bailar?- el rubio sonrió.

-No creo que sea muy bien visto-

-Parece que olvidas que la parejita es gay- el rubio sonrió- Mientras no bailes como en la fiesta, no habrá problemas, además- tomó la mano de Dean- Tú me debes un baile-

-Dije que lo pensaría, Balthy- contestó el rubio sonriendo.

-Bueno, ya has tenido tiempo suficiente para pensarlo, Dean-

-Está bien pero si nos sacan de la fiesta por escándalo público, será tu culpa-

-Hecho-

Balthazar lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo a la improvisada pista de baile. Ya era entrada la noche así que la música era del agrado de Dean aunque no podía moverse con plena libertar como hubiera querido. Balthazar se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

-Esta fiesta de niños no es para nosotros, ¿Qué dices si vamos al club?-

-¿Piensas saltarte la fiesta de tu hermano menor? Que malo, Balthy- le susurró Dean sonriendo.

-Por ti haría una excepción-

-¿Estás flirteando conmigo, Balthy?-

-Que lento, Dean, pensé que te había quedado claro en la fiesta-

-Hoy no, cuando acabe la fiesta quiero ir a dormir-

-Que lastima-

-Pero mañana podría aceptar tu invitación- el mayor sonrió.

-Genial, te cobraré la palabra, Dean-

Dean continuo bailando con Balthazar mientras sonreía, el mayor le había caído muy bien. Alzó la vista por sobre el hombro de Balthazar y se percató que Castiel lo observaba fijamente. Recordó lo ocurrido durante la fiesta e inevitablemente rememoró la noche de pasión que compartieron, había sido increíble. Sacudió un poco la cabeza para concentrarse, no podía estar pensando en esas cosas.

Luego de bailar por cerca de una hora, fue con Balthazar a la mesa de cocteles para servirse algo. Ambos conversaban animadamente hasta que la pareja se acercó a ellos.

-Parece que están divirtiéndose- dijo Sam sonriendo- Te robaré a Balthy un ratito, necesito su ayuda-

-Claro- respondió el mayor sonriendo y ambos se marcharon de la sala de eventos.

-Veo que te diviertes, Dean- dijo Castiel observándolo.

-Sí-

-Estás muy a gusto con Balthy, igual que en la fiesta- Dean entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Nada, de seguro debe joderte la idea-

-¿Qué idea?-

-Que no haya un cuarto oscuro al que puedas llevarte a Balthy-

Dean abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa y tosió un poco sin creer lo que escuchaba ¿Qué demonios estaba insinuando Castiel?-

-Es muy obvio lo que quieres, solo buscas alguien con quien acostarte, con quien sacarte las ganas y como Balthy tiene cierto interés en ti- Castiel sonrió ante la cara del rubio- No pierdes el tiempo, Dean, bien hecho-

-¿Qué mierda te pasa, Castiel?- el menor frunció- No sé qué pretendes al insinuar esas cosas pero yo no-

-Ahora te harás el ofendido, después de cómo te le has insinuado a Balthy, no dejaré que juegues con mi hermano, búscate a otro para acostarte-

Dean apenas podía creer las cosas que Castiel le decía, estaba muy claro que lo trataba de puta y que cualquiera le servía para sacarse las ganas. Dean frunció el ceño para indicarlo con el dedo.

-No voy a permitir que me hables así, no tienes derecho para hacerlo. Yo no soy una…-

-¿Una?- soltó Castiel- Puta- terminó susurrando.

Dean iba a decirle algo pero en ese momento regresaron Sam y Balthazar. El rubio le dirigió una mirada de enfado a Castiel y se marchó de ahí. No iba a escuchar las estupideces del menor.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel vio como el rubio se marchaba muy enojado y luego desvió la vista, se había pasado con Dean pero estaba tan enojado al ver como flirteaba con Balthazar que no midió el calibre de sus palabras. Se regaño mentalmente por haber tratado a Dean de esa manera, él mismo le había dicho el día en que se conocieron, que los demás parecían verlo como una puta, y Castiel tampoco era una blanca paloma, él también se había follado a un desconocido, se había follado a Dean.

-¿Estás bien, Cassie?- pregunto Balthazar mirándolo.

-Sí-

-¿Ocurrió algo con Dean?- pregunto Sam- Lucia algo enojado.

-Nada, Sammy-

Castiel miró al rubio que estaba hablando con Crowley y Meg, se sentía como un idiota por haber tratado de esa manera a Dean, no tenía derecho a hacerle una escena de celos, porque no podía negar que dijo esas cosas hirientes porque estaba celoso de la cercanía que notó entre Dean y Balthazar.

-¿Te dijo algo, Cas?- insistió Sam- Si te dijo algo debes decírmelo y yo hablaré con él-

-No Sammy, todo está bien, de verdad-

El menor sonrió para luego mirar discretamente a Dean, cuando regresaran a la casa, iba a disculparse con el rubio por las cosas que no dijo.

La fiesta terminó casi a la madrugada. El viaje en auto fue silencioso y Dean no lo miró ni una sola vez. Cuando regresaron a casa, Sam lo abrazó por la espalda para besar su nuca.

-Te amo, Cas, estoy tan feliz-

-Yo también Sammy, te quiero mucho-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean observó como ambos comenzaban a ponerse cariñosos frente a ellos. Sam besó a Castiel mientras mantenía la mirada fija en él. Dean entrecerró los ojos y negó despacio.

-Eres un idiota, Sam-

Subió rápidamente sin hacer caso a la voz de su hermano que lo llamaba. Le ofendía que Sam creyera que era capaz de intentar algo con Castiel. No lo haría, por más atraído que se sintiera por el menor, no lo haría. No ahora que sabía que era la pareja de su hermano.

Se encerró con llave cuando escuchó unos toques a la puerta.

-Abre la puerta Dean-

-Déjame tranquilo, Sam-

-Por favor- el rubio abrió la puerta observándolo- Gracias-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Dean-

-No me interesa, Sam, ya sé que piensas que soy una mierda de persona pero si al menos escucharas lo que tengo que decirte-

-Te escucho- dijo el castaño serio.

-¿Está todo bien?- pregunto Castiel acercándose.

-Vamos a hablarlo Dean-

-Solos-

-No, Cas es mi pareja y se merece saber lo que ocurrió-

-Sammy- dijo Castiel cuando el castaño lo tomó de la mano y lo abrazó- Cas sabe que nosotros no quedamos en buenos términos cuando nos separamos-

Dean lo miró frunciendo el ceño, si Sam quería hablar entonces hablarían y esta vez no se quedaría callado con todo lo que ocurrió ese día.

-Hace cinco años, Cas, yo estaba saliendo con alguien, ambos éramos pareja y llevábamos un año juntos- el menor asintió- Nos queríamos mucho-

-Claro- dijo Dean con sarcasmo y Sam lo miró enojado.

-Un día, cuando regresé de la universidad, encontré a Enias y a Dean en la cocina, ambos estaban en una posición muy sugerente pero no preferí pasarlo por alto. La situación se repitió un par de veces hasta que un día llegue antes de la universidad, no encontré a Dean en la casa y subí las escaleras para buscarlo, ambos íbamos a salir pero entonces…- Sam abrazó más fuerte a Castiel- Ambos estaban en la cama besándose-

-¿Qué?- soltó Castiel mirando a su pareja.

-¡Tu sabias que yo quería mucho a Enias!- gritó Sam enojado- ¡No tuviste escrúpulos en seducirlo!-

-¡Eso no es cierto!- se defendió Dean enojado- ¡¿Le preguntaste lo que ocurrió?!-

-Claro que lo hice, dijo que te le habías insinuado como una…- Sam se mordió el labio.

-Dilo, Sam, crees que soy una puta ¿Verdad?- Castiel miró al rubio- No te preocupes, incluso papá me llamó así, también nuestros amigos, todos me tacharon de puta sin siquiera importarles lo que yo tenía por decir, ¡La única puta era Enias! Él me acosaba, Sam, cada vez que estábamos solo se me insinuaba pero yo jamás lo toque, ¡Por que jamás haría algo que te lastimara!... ¡¿Cómo pudiste creer tamaña estupidez?! ¡Yo jamás te heriría, Sammy! Jamás… jamás haría algo así… tú lo sabes…- dijo el rubio casi llorando- Te lo juro por Dios, Sammy, yo jamás le puse un dedo encima… él siempre me acosaba, Sam, no perdía oportunidad para intentar acercarse a mí…-

Dean miró a su hermano que parecía no creer ni media palabra de lo que decía, eso solo hizo enojar más al rubio.

-¡Tú no tienes idea de cómo era en realidad! Enias era un bastardo y lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado fue separarte de él-

-¡¿Ahora debo darte las gracias?!- grito Sam muy enojado mientras lo indicaba con el dedo.

-Cálmate, Sam- dijo Castiel intentando alejarlo de Dean.

-¡No tienes idea de las cosas que ese infeliz decía de ti!-

-Claro, lo dice la misma persona que no tuvo escrúpulos en llevárselo a la cama-

-¡Yo jamás lo toque, Sam! ¡Jamás te lastimaría! ¡Ese infeliz no te quería! ¡Ese bastardo solo te estaba usando para pasar el rato!-

-¡Cállate!-

-¡Yo quería protegerte Sammy! Ese infeliz… ese…-

Dean se llevó una mano a la cabeza y el mareo comenzó a hacerse presente de nuevo, podía sentir la voz de Sam como un murmullo lejano. Su vista se nubló hasta que todo se fue a negro.


	6. El apoyo llega desde New York

**Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, Anjiiel, Green, Shinigamiyaoi y Phillyel erit lux. saludos! :D**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 6**

**El apoyo llega de New York.**

Dean abrió los ojos despacio, por la luz que se filtraba por la cortina, dedujo que ya era de día. Se pasó una mano por la cara para luego incorporarse hasta quedar sentado. Miró el cuarto hasta que recordó lo ocurrido ayer. Había vuelto a desmayarse. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo más podría mantener todo en secreto, era consciente que no debía agitarse pero era difícil no hacerlo en la situación actual.

Se levantó juntando algo de ropa y fue a ducharse para luego bajar al primer piso. Ya era pasado el medio día y tenía que inventarse algo creíble para decirle a la feliz pareja. Escuchó unas voces en la sala de estar y una de ellas le pareció familiar pero no era posible, se suponía que él estaba en New York. Se asomó rápidamente a la habitación y se quedó de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Benny?- el hombre lo observó sonriendo.

-¡Dean!-

El mayor se acercó rápidamente para abrazarlo con fuerza mientras se reía. El rubio estaba aturdido con lo ocurrido. Se suponía que Benny estaba en Nueva York, ¿Qué demonios hacia Benny en la ciudad? ¿Y en la casa de Sam?

-Me alegra tanto verte, Dean, mi pequeño rubio bonito-

-Benny, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste?-

-Hace una hora, tomé el primer vuelo cuando me entere que estabas aquí-

-Anna te lo dijo ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, que feo Dean, te marchaste sin decírmelo-

-Iba a llamarte, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-

-Anna me dio la dirección, así que vine en el primer vuelo que encontré-

-¿Y el hospital?- pregunto Dean.

-Me tomé unas vacaciones, Samuel lo entendió a la perfección, te mandó saludos-

-Benny- el mayor lo abrazó para susurrarle al oído.

-No te dejaré solo con esto, Dean y lo sabes-

-Gracias- murmuro el rubio correspondió su abrazo con fuerza.

Benny siempre lo había apoyado, desde que comenzó su pasantía en el hospital se convirtieron en grandes amigos. Benny era el mejor cirujano del New York, un gran amigo. Él y Anna, eran sus únicos cercanos que sabían sobre lo que le ocurría, también Samuel pero se sintió obligado a contárselo ya que ese hombre no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir tan fácil del hospital, ya que era muy bueno en lo que hacía y Dean terminó contándoselo. Dean se volteó a la pareja mientras Benny lo tenía abrazado con una mano por la cintura.

-¿Ya se presentaron?- pregunto el rubio y Sam asintió- Benny es un muy buen amigo. Si me hubieras avisado que vendrías-

-Era una sorpresa, por cierto, Anna también vendrá-

-¿Qué?-

-Iba a viajar conmigo pero le surgió algo a último minuto, así que llegara mañana por la tarde-

-Dios, no tenían que venir- dijo Dean mirándolos.

-No te preocupes, además nos debían unas vacaciones y así podía conocer a tu hermano, Dean habla maravillas de ti, Sam-

-¡Benny!- grito Dean avergonzado.

-No te sonrojes, rubio bonito-

-Dean, ¿Te sientes mejor?-pregunto Sam

-¿Has estado enfermo, Dean?- pregunto Benny.

-Se desmayó ayer- Benny lo observó fijamente y Dean sonrió un poco.

-Solo es cansancio, ya estoy bien, ¿Te parece que salgamos? Te mostraré la ciudad-

-Claro, me encantaría-

Benny se despidió de la pareja y ambos se marcharon de la casa. Dean lo llevó hasta una cafetería donde podrían comer algo y hablar un poco. Benny se sentó frente a él observándolo.

-Dean-

-Por favor Benny… solo fue un simple desmayo-

-¿Cuántas veces?-

-La segunda…-

-¿Has tomado las pastillas?-

-Las tomé antes de viajar-

-Deberían hacerte efecto, Dean-

-Lo hacen pero… me agite mucho, eso es todo, primero con mis padres y luego con Sam…-

-Sabes muy bien que debo-

-Lo sé Benny pero no todavía, hasta que Sam se casé, cuando lo haga, regresaré a Nueva York y entrare al quirófano-

-Dean, no puedes dejar pasar tanto tiempo-

-Solo serán dos semanas-

-¡Es mucho tiempo! Sabes que entre más dejes pasar, el riesgo aumenta y-

-Por favor Benny, estuve tres malditos meses escuchando las indicaciones de los doctores pero esto es importante, debo aclarar las cosas con Sam y lo sabes-

-Dean-

-Dame tiempo, por favor, yo asumiré todas las responsabilidades de mis actos-

-¿Se lo has dicho a alguien?-

-No pero… Crowley y Meg ya lo notaron… no podre engañarlos por mucho tiempo-

-Dean, eres un idiota, un idiota-

-Lo sé… pero aun así eres mi amigo-

-Bien pero no voy a dejarte solo, ¿Ya encontraste un lugar donde quedarte?-

-No-

-Lo supuse, Anna encontró un departamento en el centro de la ciudad, amplio, tres dormitorios, iré a verlo en la tarde y cerrare el trato- Dean lo observó sonriendo y Benny acaricio su cabello- Sabes que nos preocupas mucho y no te dejaremos solo-

-Gracias Benny-

Ambos estuvieron hablando un par de horas y luego Dean lo acompañó a ver el departamento, el lugar era bastante espacioso y céntrico, así que Benny cerró el trato para arrendarlo, necesitarían comprar algunas cosas de primera necesidad ya que el lugar venia amueblado y solo lo ocuparían por unas semanas.

Dean regresó a casa y encontró a la pareja junto con Gabriel y Balthazar. El rubio les presentó a Benny para luego mirar a su hermano.

-Sam… gracias por todo pero me iré a vivir con Benny, encontramos un buen lugar en el centro, así que ahí nos quedaremos-

-¿Seguro?- preguntó Sam.

-Sí, no te preocupes pero… nosotros aun tenemos una conversación pendiente-

-Lo sé-

-¿Te irás, bonito?- pregunto Balthazar mirándolo y Dean sonrió.

-Solo me mudaré Balthy, no me iré de la ciudad- el mayor asintió despacio.

-Aun me debes una invitación a bailar, ¿Qué les parece si vamos todos juntos al club? ¿Qué dices Benny? El lugar te encantara-

-Suena divertido- respondió Benny sonriendo.

-Genial, ¿Y ustedes?- pregunto mirando a la pareja.

-Claro- dijo Sam y abrazó a Castiel.

Dean intercambio una mirada con Castiel antes de ir a su cuarto junto con Benny, no le gustaba mucho la idea de ir al mismo club pero no quería rechazar la invitación de Balthazar. Aun recordaba las palabras de Castiel y como lo trato de puta en la fiesta de compromiso, todo porque había aceptado la invitación de Balthazar para ir a bailar.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?- pregunto Benny.

-Sí…-

-¿hay algo que no me has dicho?-

-Sí pero… te lo contaré después, ¿Vale?-

-Ok-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel observaba fijamente a Dean y Benny, esos dos parecían bastante íntimos y por alguna razón, eso lo enojaba. Aun no encontraba el momento prudente para disculparse con Dean por haberlo tratado de puta pero estaba tan enojado, ni él mismo lo entendía. Lo otro que lo molestaba, era no saber qué demonios había ocurrido entre los hermanos, al parecer Dean le había quitado la pareja a Sam hace unos años pero por la versión que contaba el rubio, ese tal Enias lo acosaba a diario y no le parecía extraño, Dean había dicho que no era la primera vez que le ocurría, que se sentía como una puta porque lo acosaban de esa manera. Quizás tenía razón, Dean no parecía del tipo capaz de herir a Sam a propósito.

Volvió a centrar su atención en Dean, Balthazar estaba a su lado mientras ambos hablaban de cerca, demasiado cerca. Finalmente se levantaron y fueron a la pista de baile. Castiel sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a decir algo al respecto pero se sentía muy enojado cuando alguien se acercaba tanto al rubio. Fijó su mirada en Benny que estaba hablando con Gabriel y Sam. Por unos segundos, cuando Dean y Benny se saludaron tuvo la impresión que ambos tenían un secreto, como si la llegada de Benny no fuera simple casualidad.

-Te llevas muy bien con Dean- dijo Sam observándolo- Solo había visto a mi hermano actuar así de intimo con Crowley y Meg-

-Yo soy especial- respondió Benny sonriendo.

-Suena a que hubo algo más- dijo Gabriel observándolo.

-Mmm, se lo que piensas y la respuesta es sí, Dean y yo fuimos pareja-

-¿Qué?- soltó Sam- O sea que ustedes… ¿Son pareja?-

-No, terminamos hace unos meses-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Gabriel.

-Porque Dean es un idiota… y no le gusta causar problemas, ni preocupar a otros-

-¿Eh?-

-Nada, yo me entiendo- dijo Benny sonriendo.

Castiel estudio su expresión con cautela, estaba seguro que había algo más pero no lograba dilucidar que era, ¿Por qué Dean había terminado con Benny? Estaba claro que el mayor lo quería, por algo había viajado apenas se enteró que Dean estaba aquí. Además se notaba que ambos eran buenos amigos, a pesar de que ya no eran pareja, ¿Entonces porque habían terminado?

-¿Cas?- este salió de su ensimismamiento para mirar a su pareja- ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Te estaba hablando, ¿Qué te pasa? Estás distraído-

-Nada-

-¿Seguro, amor? ¿Te sientes mal? Podemos regresar a casa-

-Estoy bien, Sammy, no te preocupes-

Castiel se quedó mirando hacia la pista, Balthazar y Dean estaban bailando muy cerca, prácticamente rozándose con cada movimiento. Sus ojos se encontraron con las esmeraldas de Dean y frunció el ceño. Vio como el rubio se colocaba tenso y luego le decía algo a Balthazar antes de ir al baño. Castiel esperó unos segundos y se levantó con la excusa de ir a la barra por algo de beber. Abordó a Dean cuando salió del baño y lo colocó contra la pared sin medir su fuerza.

-Castiel… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Quiero que te alejes de Balthy, no voy a permitir que te aproveches de él-

-Yo no haría eso- replicó Dean serio.

-Ya, tú ya tienes a Benny, por algo regresó-

-¿Qué? Eso se acabó hace meses y no es asunto tuyo- dijo el rubio serio.

-Cuidado con lo que haces, Dean, no voy a permitir que lastimes a mi hermano ni lo uses para pasar el rato-

-Déjame tranquilo- Dean iba a marcharse pero Castiel lo sostuvo por el brazo.

-Lo hiciste a propósito ¿Verdad?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Lo de acostarte conmigo, así como lo hiciste con el Ex de Sam, ¿Por qué quieres herir a Sammy? Él es un buen hombre-

-¡Yo no he traicionado a Sam! Jamás lo lastimaría-

-¿Por qué odias a tu hermano?-

-¡Yo no lo odio! Jamás lastimaría a Sammy, jamás lo haría-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean comenzó a sentirse mal ante las recriminaciones que le hacia Castiel, ese hombre no tenía porque meterse en temas que no le incumbían, ni siquiera sabía cómo ocurrieron las cosas.

-Sammy me contó todo lo que hiciste, no puedo creer que hayas herido a tu hermano de esa manera-

¿Cómo se atrevía Castiel a hablarle así? Él no sabía que pasó, ¿Por qué demonios nadie quería escucharlo? ¿Por qué nadie le permitía dar su versión de los hechos? ¡Él no era una puta! No se acostaba con el primer hombre que se lo pidiera. La única vez que lo había hecho fue con Castiel pero ahora entendía que fue un grave error, un grandísimo error.

-Déjame en paz, Castiel, yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones-

-A mí no pero a Sam, sí-

Dean se liberó del agarre del menor y se marchó de regresó a la mesa donde estaban los demás. Benny lo observó fijamente.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?-

-Benny, quiero irme a casa- le susurró despacio.

-¿Dean?-

-Vamos… a…-

El rubio dejó caer su cuerpo contra el del mayor, podía oír las voces que lo llamaban pero se escuchaban muy lejanas hasta que dejó de oírlas por completo y se borró durante varios segundos o minutos.

-¡Dean!- el rubio reaccionó ante ese grito- ¿Me escuchas?-

-Benny…-

-Dios, me diste un buen susto-

Dean se incorporó despacio y se percató que había vuelto a desmayarse. Cada vez era más seguido el malestar que sentía y todo lo atribuía a los sucesos ocurridos recientemente. Enfrentarse a sus padres, luego a Sam y ahora a Castiel, el doctor le había advertido que no podía agitarse en su condición.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?- pregunto Sam visiblemente preocupado, al igual que los demás.

-Sí… estoy bien-

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- soltó el castaño- Y no me digas que es cansancio, está es la tercera vez que te desmayas-

-No es nada, Sammy, creo que tomé demás-

-No has tomado, Dean- replicó el castaño serio.

-No es nada, solo estoy cansado, eso es todo-

-Es mejor que nos vayamos, Dean- dijo Benny- Tienes que descansar-

-Sí, pasaré a buscar mis cosas, Sam, dejaré las llaves en la cocina y-

-Ni hablar, no iras a ninguna parte así- dijo el castaño serio- Iremos a casa y te acostaras a descansar, mañana puedes irte, hoy te quedas y no quiero replicas, vamos-

Dean no tuvo más opción que ceder, no conseguiría nada discutiendo con Sam, a menos que le contara la verdad tras sus desmayos y la verdadera razón por la cual regresó a la ciudad. Benny lo afirmó para ayudarle a llegar hasta el auto. Durante el viaje pudo notar las miradas de preocupación de Sam y Balthazar, que habían insistido en ir con ellos. Se reprendió mentalmente por no haber tomado las pastillas, estaba seguro que Benny lo iba a regañar por ser tan irresponsable.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer! En el proximo cap se revelara sobre la verdadera razon tras el regreso de Dean, y la razon de sus desmayos. Saludos! :D


	7. La razón de mi regreso

**Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, lokidokiandie, kallenparms, Phillyel erit lux, Green, shinigamiyaoi, Anjiiel, Jandra, Ale y Lana Ackles. En este cap se sabra que es lo que tiene Dean y raiz de eso decidio regresar a la ciudad. EN cuanto a Cas, no sean tan duras con él, esta confundido y no puede explicarte esa conexion tan fuerte que siente con Dean u.u. Y en uanto a Dean con benny, ambos se querian mucho, Dean lo amaba pero más adelante saldra porque se separaron, y como dijo benny en el cap anterior, Dean es un idiota que no quiere causar problemas (haciendo referencia a su enfermedad) No puedo revelar nada más o mato la trama XD SAludos! :D**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 7**

**La razón de mi regreso. **

La mañana siguiente no estaba mejor, se sentía muy cansado, como si no hubiera dormido en días. Entreabrió los ojos para mirar una silueta que se acercaba y reconoció el calor de esa mano que se posó sobre su mejilla.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Benny preocupado.

-Cansado…-

-Dean-

-Ya pasara… el doctor dijo que me sentiría así…-

-Eres un irresponsable Dean, no deberías haber vuelto, no sin antes haber pasado por el quirófano-

-Me habría perdido… la fiesta de compromiso y Sam… se enfadaría…-

-Dean-

-Dentro de dos semanas… van a casarse… luego regresaré-

-Dean-

-Estaré bien, Benny… no coloques esa cara…-

-Idiota, me preocupas, te juro que si hubiera sabido esto, no te habría dejado venir-

-Lo sé… por eso no te lo dije…-

-Idiota- acaricio su cabeza despacio- Eres un idiota, Dean-

El rubio sonrió un poco para luego suspirar. Odiaba sentirse de esa manera pero mientras no se sometiera a la intervención en el quirófano tendría que aguantárselo. Primero arreglaría las cosas con Sam, era consciente del riesgo que implicaba la intervención y quería dejar todo en orden, en caso de que las cosas salieran mal.

Pasado el medio día fue capaz de levantarse por sí mismo y disimular que estaba bien. Benny le ordenó tomarse su medicación y luego bajaron al primer piso. Balthazar se levantó en cuanto lo vio y se acercó a él.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Dean?-

-Estoy bien, Balthy, no te preocupes-

-¿Qué demonios está sucediendo, Dean?- pregunto Sam serio- Y no digas que es solo cansancio porque no me lo creeré-

-Nada, Sam, todo está bien. Ya es hora de irnos, Benny, Anna llegara al aeropuerto dentro de una hora y tenemos que ir a buscarla-

-Claro-

-Te iré a dejar- dijo Sam observándolo.

-Yo también iré- afirmó Balthazar tomando las manos del rubio.

-Gracias Balthy-

Dean subió a buscar sus cosas para llevárselas cuando escuchó unos pasos y se giró rápidamente para encontrarse con la mirada azul de Castiel. No quería volver a discutir con el menor, no otra vez.

-Por favor Castiel… no tengo interés en iniciar una pelea contigo-

-No vine a eso- respondió el menor- Lo siento Dean-

-¿Eh?-

-No quise decir esas cosas sobre ti, ni mucho menos tratarte de puta-

-Castiel…-

-Lo siento- Dean asintió sonriendo un poco y Castiel se acercó para quedar frente a él, invadiendo por completo su espacio personal- ¿De verdad estás bien, Dean?-

-Sí, todo en orden-

-No sé porque no me convences-

-¿Qué?-

Dean iba a decir algo cuando esa mano cálida se posó sobre su mejilla derecha para acariciarla con cuidado. Ambos se miraron fijamente y el rubio volvió a tener esa sensación/conexión extraña que tuvo la primera vez que se vieron.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel se sintió extraño, tal como la primera vez que se conocieron. Esa sensación de familiaridad, como si se conocieran hace muchos años, esa conexión especial que sintió el primer momento en que se vieron. Fue la suma de todas esas emociones que no lograba entender, las que lo llevaron a acotar la distancia entre ambos y apoderarse de esos labios.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo y una imperiosa necesidad comenzó a crecer en su interior. Deseaba tener mucho más del rubio, algo que ese simple beso no alcanzaba a satisfacer. Llevo sus manos a la cintura de Dean para pegarlo a su cuerpo, provocando que el mayor gimiera contra su boca. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, ambos se separaron y se miraron fijamente.

-Dean…-

-Castiel no… por favor no…- pidió el rubio sin hacer un ademan por intentar resistirse.

Ambos volvieron a unir sus bocas en un posesivo beso, intentando robarle el aliento al otro y enloquecerlo. Castiel lo empujó despacio hasta que ambos cayeron sobre la cama sin dejar de besarse. El rubio comenzó a mover sus caderas despacio para restregarse contra su cuerpo y Castiel estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba. Mandó su razón de paseo para comenzar a frotarse contra el cuerpo del rubio, Afirmó su frente contra la Dean y ambos se miraron jadeando y gimiendo. El rubio cerró los ojos apretando las sabanas y arqueo ligeramente la espalda mientras gemía roncamente. La imagen fue suficiente para que Castiel también alcanzara el orgasmo. Luego de unos segundos lograron calmarse y se miraron fijamente.

-Dean… yo- Castiel se levantó rápidamente- Lo siento mucho… yo no…-

-Castiel- Dean se incorporó avergonzado de sus acciones- Lo siento… por favor perdóname...-

Castiel lo miró por unos segundos antes de marcharse corriendo de la habitación, había vuelto a cometer un error, había vuelto a caer en ese extraño sentimiento que lo invadía cada vez que estaba junto a Dean. Bajó las escaleras corriendo pero chocó contra Balthazar.

-¿Estás bien, Cassie?-

-Balthy…-al mayor le bastó con verle la cara para suponer lo que había ocurrido, lo tomó de la mano y se encerraron en la habitación principal- No sé qué me pasa…-

-Cassie-

-No sé qué me pasa… Balthy… Dean me hace perder la razón…-

-No, ¿Qué hiciste Castiel?-

-Lo siento…-

Castiel abrazó a su hermano con fuerza mientras lloraba, no entendía que le estaba pasando, no entendía porque Dean lo hacía sentir tan extraño, tan excitado, tan apasionado, tan vivo. Definitivamente no entendía que demonios producía Dean Winchester en él.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean se reprendió mentalmente por lo ocurrido, nuevamente había caído en la tentación y tocado al prometido de su hermano menor. Tenía que salir de esa casa antes de que cometiera un error garrafal y lastimara a Sam.

Para su suerte, solo Sam y Balthazar lo acompañaron en la mudanza. Los dos le ayudaron a ordenar sus cosas y Balthazar se quedó. Dean despidió a su hermano en la puerta y regresó con los demás a la sala de estar.

-Este lugar es genial- dijo Balthazar.

-Lo mejor es la vista- contesto Benny- De noche debe ser increíble-

-Dean, Sammy ya se fue, ¿Me dirás que está pasando?- pregunto Balthazar- Y no digas nada porque es mentira-

-Balthy- Dean se mordió el labio despacio- Hay que ir al aeropuerto a buscar a Anna- el mayor lo tomó de la mano.

-No te escaparas, Dean, no sé qué pasa pero si te puedo ayudar de alguna manera-

-No Balthy, gracias pero no hay nada que puedas hacer por mí-

-Al menos dime que ocurre- Dean negó despacio- Dean, yo tengo un interés real en ti y me preocupas-

-Balthy no…- el rubio se liberó de su agarre- Lo siento si te hice pensar lo contrario pero yo no quiero estar con alguien-

-¿Por qué?-

-Es complicado, Balthy, lo siento-

-No me rendiré si no me das una buena razón para hacerlo-

Benny intervino a favor de Dean y los tres se dirigieron a buscar a Anna al aeropuerto. El avión llegó con un retraso de diez minutos. El rubio sabía que Balthazar no se rendiría hasta obtener las respuestas que deseaba. Aprovechó el retraso del avión para llamar a Crowley y Meg, ya que era domingo, podrían hablar sin problemas, ni que alguien los interrumpiera. Lo citó en el departamento dentro de media hora.

Dean observaba a las personas que venían con sus bolsos hasta que divisó a la pelirroja, se acercó a su lado para abrazarla con fuerza mientras sonreía.

-Dean, me alegra tanto verte-

-A mí también me alegra verte, Anna, ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?-

-Hubo un pequeño retraso pero fuera de eso, todo bien- Dean sonrió tomando su bolso- Él es Balthazar, un amigo y el hermano mayor de la pareja de mi hermano-

-Un gusto conocerte, soy Anna-

-El gusto es mío- respondió Balthazar estrechando su mano.

-Hola Anna- Benny la abrazó sonriendo- Dean se ha llevado una gran sorpresa con nuestra llegada, si le hubieras visto la cara ayer- la pelirroja se rio.

-Dejen de molestarme- dijo Dean fingiendo enojo.

Tomaron un taxi en la entrada para regresar al departamento y dejaron los bolsos en el cuarto que sería de Anna. Al cabo de media hora llegaron Crowley y Meg, Dean los presentó con sus amigos para luego indicarles que se sentaran.

-Qué bueno que llamaste, Dean- dijo Crowley observándolo.

-Lo sé, por eso les pedí que vinieran… antes que nada… quiero pedirles algo, a los tres- dijo mirando a Crowley, Meg y Balthazar- Lo que voy a contarles, no puede salir de aquí, nadie puede saberlo, ¿Entendido?- los tres asintieron- No pienso guardarlo como un secreto pero necesito algo de tiempo antes de contárselo a Sam y quiero que entiendan, que es mi decisión si se lo digo o no, estoy confiando en ustedes al decirles esto y espero que correspondan mi confianza de la misma manera-

-¿Qué pasa Dean? Me estás poniendo nerviosa- dijo Meg. El rubio suspiro cerrando los ojos y Anna tomó su mano.

-Yo… esto no es algo fácil de decir y…- Benny tomó su otra mano mirándolo- No vine solamente por la boda de Sam… vine a aclarar las cosas con Sam y dejar todo en orden…-

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Crowley serio- Dilo de una vez, Dean-

-Hace cuatro meses… mientras estaba cumpliendo con mi turno en el hospital, me sentí muy mal, los dolores de cabeza se hicieron frecuentes al igual que los mareos… las cosas fueron más graves cuando comenzó a interferir en mi trabajo y luego me desmayé en plena consulta… Benny y Anna me convencieron de hacerme un chequeo médico y…- Dean tragó saliva con fuerza- Estoy enfermo, chicos, yo…-

-¿Qué tan grave es?- pregunto Meg.

-Me hicieron varios exámenes y-

-¿Qué tan serio es?- insistió Crowley serio.

-Todos apuntaron a lo mismo… y yo-

-No- dijo Meg afligida- Viniste… ¿Viniste a despedirte, Dean? ¿Es eso?-

-Chicos…-

-¡Dilo de una maldita vez!- grito Crowley.

-Tengo un tumor cerebral… hace tres meses lo confirmaron…-

-No… no es cierto- dijo Meg.

-Se supone que era benigno y mientras tomara unas pastillas se podría mantener a raya pero hace un mes… comencé a sentirme peor y me dieron pastillas más fuertes pero me sentía igual, volví a tener dolores de cabeza y eran mucho peores que los iníciales, me desmayé varias veces y me sentía muy cansado la mayor parte del día… volvieron a hacerme exámenes y el tumor benigno se volvió maligno-

-Dios…-

-Tengo que someterme a cirugía para extirparlo pero… los riesgos son considerables… por eso estoy aquí… no sé como resultaran las cosas y por eso… quiero dejar todo en orden en caso de que… las cosas no salgan bien-

Un incomodo silencio de apoderó de la habitación y Dean no se atrevió a mirar a sus amigos. A él le tomó varios días procesar la noticia y comprender la gravedad del asunto. Hubiera sido mucho más horrible de no ser por el apoyo incondicional de Benny y Anna. Dean sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban por el cuello y Meg lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?- preguntó llorando.

-Lo siento…-

-Eres un idiota, Dean- dijo Crowley mirándolo- ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarnos algo tan importante? Somos tus amigos…-

-Lo siento… no sabía qué hacer cuando me enteré… no podía creer que esto me estuviera pasando a mí…-

-Tienes que operarte- dijo Crowley- ¿Por qué demonios pierdes el tiempo aquí? ¿Acaso no entiendes que esto es grave?-

-Lo tengo muy claro- respondió Dean- Pero el pronóstico ya es malo… no será peor porque espere unos días más… es probable que…- Dean se pasó una mano por la cara- Tenía que venir y arreglar las cosas con Sam… Tenía que hacerlo…- el rubio rompió en llanto y sollozos- Lo siento…-

Crowley se levantó para abrazarlo con fuerza, Dean correspondió su abrazo con la misma intensidad. Jamás había querido mentirles a sus amigos pero la noticia le llegó como un balde de agua fría, jamás pensó que eso le ocurriría a él.

-Vas a salir de esta, Dean- le susurró Crowley abrazándolo- Has pasado por cosas peores, esta mierda no te va a ganar-

-Crowley…-

-Ya verás como las cosas saldrán bien-

-Tengo miedo…- dijo Dean llorando.

-No estás solo, Dean, yo no voy a dejarte-

Dean comenzó a llorar, dejando salir todo lo que se había guardado por semanas y meses. Por todos esos días que fingió que estaba bien y se forzó a mentir. Sintió los brazos de Balthazar en su cintura que lo abrazaba por la espalda. Dean comprendió que no estaba solo, tenía a sus amigos que lo apoyarían en todo y eso le quitaba un gran peso de encima. Lo difícil, seria cuando tuviera que contárselo a Sam, no quería que el castaño sintiera lastima por él y lo perdonara movido por la compasión. Por eso quería aclarar las cosas con Sam antes y luego le contaría sobre su enfermedad, antes de que tuviera que regresar a New York para operarse. Cuando logró calmarse, continuo contándoles sobre su enfermedad y también los riesgos que conllevaba la operación, varias veces se vio superado por la tristeza y Benny continuo su relato. Crowley acaricio su mejilla despacio mientras permanecía frente a él.

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás a Sam? Sé que es difícil pero a pesar de todo, él es tu hermano y merece saberlo, al igual que tus padres-

-No… ellos no pueden saberlo todavía… aun tengo que arreglar las cosas con Sam y odiaría pensar que… está a mi lado por lastima… por favor… no pueden decirle sobre esto, yo lo haré, cuando me sienta listo… por favor, Crowley-

-Está bien, Dean, será como tú quieras-

Crowley volvió a abrazarlo mientras Dean seguía llorando. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó pero contarles sobre su enfermedad, le hizo sacarse un gran peso de encima.


	8. Esa cosa extraña que nos unió

**Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, shinigamiyaoi, Phillyel erit lux, Green, Anjiiel y lokidokiandie. Saludos! :D**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 8**

**Esa cosa extraña que nos unió. **

Castiel revolvió su café mientras estaba pensativo. Dean se había marchado de la casa pero sus sueños lo traicionaban y ese rubio se le parecía constantemente, con esos ojos anhelantes, esos movimientos insinuantes y esa boca que se moría por volver a probar. Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso, estaba a una semana y media de casarse, no podía permitir que algo de una noche interfiriera en una relación de tres años.

-Maldición…-

Se arregló para marcharse a trabajar y observó su teléfono. Balthazar había ayudado a Dean con la mudanza pero no regresó y luego de llamar a Gabe, llegó a la conclusión que se había quedado en el departamento de Dean hasta bien entrada la noche. Se debatía internamente sobre llamarlo o no pero finalmente se resistió, no tenía razones para preguntar por Dean y se supone que eso ya estaba resuelto y no volvería a ocurrir.

-Maldición... ¿Por qué demonios pienso tanto en él?-

Se colocó la mochila y se fue al trabajo. Lo mejor era no pensar en eso, un largo día de trabajo le ayudaría a sacarse a Dean de la cabeza.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel dejó la mochila sobre el sillón mientras suspiraba, el día había sido agotador y no pasó ni un solo minutos en que no pensó en ese rubio. Estaba comenzando a enojarse cuando escuchó el timbre y fue a abrir.

-¿Dean…?-

-Hola… siento venir sin avisar pero… olvide algo en la habitación…-

-Claro, pasa- Dean entró algo dudoso.

-¿Sammy está?-

-No, hoy llegará más tarde del trabajo-

-Ya veo… subiré a buscar lo que olvide y me voy, permiso-

Castiel lo vio subir las escaleras y lo siguió, ¿Por qué demonios ese rubio tenía que estar en su casa? Primero soñó con Dean, luego estuvo pensando en él todo el maldito día y ahora venía a su casa con el pretexto de que olvidó algo. Se asomó en la puerta del cuarto, cruzándose de brazos y afirmándose en el marco de la puerta. Dean se inclinó para abrir el cajón del velador y luego de palpar un poco sacó una libreta negra. Se giró y ambos se miraron fijamente.

-¿Eso es lo que buscas?- preguntó Castiel.

-Sí…- el menor lo observó fijamente- Son apuntes importantes-agregó en un murmullo y Castiel asintió- Mmm… bueno, ya me voy, gracias por dejarme entrar, adiós-

Iba a salir del cuarto pero Castiel le bloqueo el paso decidido. Tenía algunas cosas que aclarar con Dean, y era mejor hacerlo ahora que el enfado había pasado un poco.

-¿Qué ocurrió ayer?-

-¿Eh?- respondió Dean mirándolo.

-Balthy no regresó luego de que te acompañó y no responde mis llamadas, ¿Se quedó contigo?-

-Sí…-

-¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo entre ustedes?-

El rubio se mordió ligeramente el labio y desvió la vista. Castiel interpretó ese gesto como un "Sí" y algo en su interior ardió. Le enfadaba tanto que otra persona estuviera tan cerca de Dean, aun si era su hermano mayor. Caminó hacia el rubio y este retrocedió unos pasos hasta que chocó con la cama y cayó recostado.

-Castiel…-

Oír su nombre dicho con esa voz, encendió algo dentro de él, tal como la noche en que se conocieron. Dejó de razonar y en cosa de segundos estaba sobre Dean, arremetiendo contra esos labios que lo extasiaban. Coló sus manos bajó la camisa del rubio mientras bajaba para morder ese apetecible cuello. Dean gimió extendiendo los brazos a los lados, en señal de que tampoco estaba razonando y se dedicaba solo a sentir.

-Castiel… Mmm…- gimió Dean entreabriendo los ojos- Por favor…-

La última palabra pronunciada casi en una súplica terminó por destrozar la cordura de Castiel. Le desabrochó la camisa con prisas para lamer esos pezones y mordisquearlos. Haciendo que el rubio gimiera de placer mientras se restregaba contra su cuerpo.

En cosa de segundos, ambos estaba desnudos sobre la cama, la ropa quedó olvidada en el suelo y sus bocas se encontraban en excitantes y apasionados besos. Castiel comenzó a masturbar al mayor, haciendo que gimiera como poseso mientras movía las caderas para obtener mayor fricción. Esos gemidos lo enloquecían y se inclinó para morder sus hombros, dejándole notorias sugilaciones. EL rubio no soportó los estímulos y arqueó la espalda gimiendo mientras acababa en la mano de Castiel. Este no perdió el tiempo, aprovechó la lubricación de su mano para comenzar a penetrar a Dean con un dedo, el cuerpo del rubio dio un respingo y luego jadeó como si le faltara el aire.

-Castiel… Castiel… por favor… por favor…-

Castiel se apresuró en prepararlo y en cuanto lo tuvo listo, lo penetró con fuerza, haciendo que Dean soltara un pequeño gritó mientras apretaba sus manos contra las sabanas. En seguida, impuso un ritmo rápido y fuerte. Dean mantenía la boca ligeramente abierta, los ojos entrecerrados y apretaba las sabanas con fuerza para hacerle frente a las desenfrenadas embestidas.

-Castiel… ¡Sí!- gritó Dean cuando lo arremetió directo a su punto de placer- Oh Dios… Sí… ¡Más fuerte, Castiel! ¡Más! Por favor…-

Castiel lo complació en lo que suplicaba, lo tomó por los muslos para embestirlo con fuerza. Dean estaba gimiendo sin pudor mientras suplicaba por más, mientras rogaba por algo que aliviara su excitación. Dean apretó las piernas con su cintura, cerró los ojos con fuerza y arqueo la espalda.

-¡Castiel!-

El menor se deleitó con el placer que se dibujaba en el rostro del rubio y gimió al sentir como ese estrecho interior lo aprisionaba sin piedad. Lo arremetió una última vez y llegó al orgasmo con un gruñido de placer. Ambos se miraron respirando agitados y Castiel volvió a reaccionar. Se levantó rápidamente para recoger su ropa y vestirse. Se giró a mirar a Dean que se incorporaba respirando agitado para luego sentarse al borde de la cama y recoger su ropa sin mirarlo.

-Dean… nosotros…- Castiel se pasó una mano por la cara y esperó que el rubio se vistiera antes de hablar- Esto no está bien, Dean… yo tengo pareja, ¡Voy a casarme dentro de una semana y unos días!- grito desesperado.

-Lo siento, Castiel… no sé qué demonios me pasó- Dean lo miró con profundo pesar- Por favor perdóname… No sé que me ocurre contigo… me haces sentir tan extraño- dijo afligido- Me descontrolas, Castiel… no sé qué mierda me pasa cuando te tengo cerca… yo no soy así, no me acostaría con un completo desconocido y mucho menos con el prometido de mi hermano…-

-Dean…- Castiel caminó hacia él- ¿Te sientes igual que yo?- el rubio lo observó aterrado- Como si cuando nos conocimos…-

-Algo dentro de nosotros se encendió y-dijo el rubio.

-Es como una necesidad de estar-completó Castiel.

-Cerca del otro, un deseo- siguió Dean.

-Incontrolable- dijeron al unisonó mirándose.

-No, no, no- dijo Castiel pasándose una mano por la cara- Esto no está bien, Dean… tú eres el hermano de mi pareja… serás mi cuñado… Dios, esto no puede estar pasando-

-Lo siento tanto, Castiel… es mejor que nos mantengamos separados- respondió el rubio- Hay que mantener las distancias entre nosotros… yo… luego de la boda me marcharé… es lo mejor para ambos, esto- Dean se llevó una mano al pecho- No podemos sentir esto…-

-Dean-

-Castiel yo…- el rubio se mordió el labio- Estoy enamorado de ti… estoy enamorado desde el día en que nos conocimos, desde que ambos intercambiamos miradas en la barra…-

Castiel iba a decir algo cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta y luego la voz de Sam que lo llamaba. Ambos se miraron como si los hubieran encontrado mientras mataban a alguien y se apresuraron en salir del cuarto para bajar al primer piso. Castiel no pasó por alto la mirada que le dirigió Sam a su hermano.

-Dean, ¿Ocurrió algo?-

-Hola Sam, no… olvide algo ayer- dijo enseñándole la libreta- Y vine a buscarlo-

-Ya veo, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien… nos vemos-

-Espera, me gustaría hablar contigo, quiero pedirte algo, Dean-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Vamos a sentarnos y conversaremos-

Dean lo siguió en silencio, no tenía cara para mirar a su hermano, ¡acababa de ser follado por la pareja de su hermano menor! Había traicionado a Sam.

-Siéntate- el rubio obedeció algo asustado- Lo estuve pensando Dean y… quiero que intentemos llevarnos bien, aun tenemos una conversación pendiente pero… quiero dejar atrás y que volvamos a estar bien-

-Sam-

-Por eso… me gustaría que… estoy seguro que Cas estará de acuerdo conmigo- el menor lo observó sin entender- Quiero que seas el padrino de bodas, Dean-

-¿Qué…?-

-Por favor, quiero que seas tú, estás de acuerdo ¿Verdad Cas?- este miró a Dean y luego a su pareja.

-Sammy…-

-No- dijo Dean levantándose- Lo siento Sam pero no puedo aceptar eso…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Veras yo…- Dean se mordió el labio despacio- Es que yo- el ruido del timbre le impidió seguir hablando, Castiel fue a abrir la puerta y regresó en compañía de Gabriel y Balthazar, el mayor miró al rubio fijamente y Castiel no pasó por alto la preocupación en la mirada de su hermano.

-Dean, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Balthazar acercándose.

-Vine a buscar algo que olvide pero ya me voy-

-Espera Dean, aun no me respondes- dijo Sam

-¿Ocurrió algo?- pregunto Gabriel.

-No, es que le pedí a Dean que fuera el padrino en la boda. Además piensas quedarte en la ciudad, será perfecto Dean-

Castiel observó a su hermano mayor que lucía algo triste. Dean volvió a negarse a ser el padrino y Castiel se lo agradeció en silencio. Lo mejor era que tomaran distancia antes de que esa cosa extraña fuera más fuerte entre ellos.

-Lo siento Sam pero pídeselo a otra persona, yo no puedo, lo siento-

-Dean-

-Tengo que irme-

-Te acompaño- dijo Balthazar.

-Pero si vienes recién llegando- alegó Gabriel.

-Iré a dejar a Dean y regreso, nos vemos chicos, vamos rubio bonito-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean le agradeció a Balthazar con la mirada que lo acompañara a casa. Ambos se dirigieron a la esquina y Dean lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Qué ocurre, Dean? ¿Te sientes mal? Dean, dime que- el mayor se percató que lloraba- Dean-

-Soy un estúpido, Balthy… Sam me odiara-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Soy una puta, Balthy…-

-Dean-

-Volví a hacerlo… lo hice de nuevo- dijo entre lagrimas y Balthazar acaricio su cabeza despacio.

-Volviste a acostarte con Cassie, ¿Verdad?-

-Sí…-

-Dean, pensé que ya habías entendido que-

-Lo sé, Balthy… pero no sé qué me pasa con Castiel… mi cuerpo reacciona solo y… me hace sentir extraño…

-Dean-

-Sé que está mal y soy una mierda al sentir esto pero… estoy enamorado de Castiel… estoy enamorado de la pareja de mi hermano menor…-

Balthazar lo abrazó con fuerza para intentar calmarlo. Dean se aferró a sus brazos mientras lloraba desconsolado, no tenía posibilidades con Castiel pero su corazón y mente parecían no entenderlo y le jugaban malas pasadas.

Balthazar lo llevó de regreso al departamento, Benny y Anna lo observaron preocupados. Dean se mantuvo abrazado al mayor mientras les contaba lo ocurrido, como había conocido a Castiel en el club, como bailaron y terminaron en el cuarto oscuro, luego descubrió que era la pareja de su hermano mayor y ahora habían vuelto a acostarse.

-Dios, no puedo creer lo que escucho- dijo Benny observándolo- No, Dean, esto no puede ser, tienes que metértelo en la cabeza, Castiel es el prometido de tu hermano, ellos se comprometieron y se casaran pronto, no puedes sentir algo por él-

-¡Lo sé! Te juro que me siento como la mierda por eso pero no puedo evitarlo… Castiel me hace sentir tan extraño, me hace sentir tan bien… tranquilo… una parte de mí lo desea tanto… yo no creo en estas cosas pero lo que siento por Castiel… es la persona que amo…-

-No Dean, ni siquiera lo conoces- dijo Anna- No sabes nada de él, ni siquiera son amigos-

-¿Y que se supone que haga? Yo no pedí esto, no pedí enamorarme de Castiel, ¡No pedí sentir esto!-

-Cálmate- le ordenó Benny sentándose a su lado- Esto se arreglara pero no debes agitarte y lo sabes-

-Sí…-

-No puedo creerlo, Dean, créeme que si hubiera sabido tus planes, jamás te hubiera permitido venir-

-Benny-

-No quiero que sufras, Dean, sabes que te quiero mucho y odiaría verte triste-

-¿Y qué hago…? ¿Cómo se supone que me saque a Castiel de la cabeza y del corazón?-

Benny abrazó más fuerte a su amigo para intentar contenerlo. Dean se abrazó a su amigo mientras lloraba, odiaba sentirse de esa manera, y odiaba aun más, no ser capaz de controlar lo que sentía. Lo que menos deseaba era herir a Sam, jamás desearía lastimarlo. Sintió unas manos que lo tomaron por las mejillas y Benny lo observó fijamente.

-Dean, regresa conmigo-

-¿Qué…?-

-Luego de la boda de Sam, regresa conmigo a New York. Quédate conmigo en New York para siempre-


	9. Aclarando el error que nos separó

**Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, lokidokiandie, kallenparms, Anjiiel, shinigamiyaoi, Lana Ackles, Phillyel erit lux, Ale y Green. En cierto que esta parejita se prende hasta con agua XD pero ahora habra mas convivencia afuera del cuarto. EN cuanto a tu pregunta Kallen, es cierto que gabriel lo mira con más recelo pero eso comenzo desde que supo lo que ocurrio entre Cas y Dean, a diferencia de Baltahzar, hay que tomar en cuenta que este último tambien sabe de la enfermedad de Dean y lo ha conocido mucho más que gabriel, por eso esa actitud. En este Cap sale Enias, el salio en la serie, fue uno de los angeles que fue a buscar a CAs al hospital psiquiatrico en el capitulo 7x21. SAludos y gracias por leer! :D**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 9**

**Aclarando el error que nos separó.**

Una voz lo llamó varias veces pero no fue capaz de moverse de su lugar, le dolía demasiado la cabeza y la luz que se filtraba por la cortina hacia que el dolor fuera peor. Dean murmuró algo y una silueta cerró la cortina para luego sentarse al borde de la cama.

-Ten, Dean- el rubio abrió los ojos despacio.

-Anna…-

-¿Te duele mucho la cabeza?-

-Sí…-

-Tomate esto, Dean- el rubio se incorporó un poco para tomarse la pastilla y volvió a acostarse, abrazando la almohada y ocultando su rostro. Anna acaricio su cabello despacio- Dean-

-Estaré bien… ya pasara… por favor déjame solo-

Anna se inclinó para besar su frente y salió de la habitación. Dean abrazó la almohada más fuerte mientras intentaba no hacer caso al dolor que sentía, era cosa de tiempo para que se pasara, tal como lo hacía luego de que se tomaba sus remedios.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Crowley observó a Anna que se acercaba por el pasillo y negó despacio para sentarse junto a Meg. Benny se cruzó de brazos frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Esto no puede seguir así- dijo Crowley- Dean tiene ir a New York para operarse-

-No se irá- dijo Anna- Es un cabezota y cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza, no hay quien se la saque, ni lo convenza de lo contrario-

-Entonces solo tenemos una opción- acotó Meg.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Benny.

-Dean no se lo ha contado a Sam porque tienen un tema pendiente, busquemos a Enias y arreglemos todo esto-

-Mmm, es buena idea- dijo Crowley pensativo- Ese sujeto aun vive en la ciudad, lo llevaremos con Sam para que le diga la verdad y así Dean no tendrá razones para seguir ocultando su enfermedad-

-¿Y donde vive ese sujeto?- pregunto Benny- Jamás voy a perdonarle lo que hizo-

-Te aseguro que yo también le partiría la cara a golpes pero Dean se enfadaría con nosotros- respondió Crowley suspirando.

-Bien, no lo golpearé pero le diré un par de cosas a ese bastardo- soltó Benny enojado.

-Ya, dejen de planear una golpiza- dijo Meg- Sabes que Dean no querría esto, así que no lo hagan, podemos buscar a Enias y convencerlo de que hable con Sam.

-Vamos Meg, ese infeliz no tuvo escrúpulos para ir contra Dean, no irá con Sam para contarle la verdad, tenemos que hacer presión- dijo Crowley.

Meg iba a decir algo cuando el ruido del timbre los hizo quedarse en silencio. Benny abrió la puerta y le indicó al castaño que entrara. Sam saludó a todos y luego se volteó a Benny.

-¿Puedo hablar con Dean?-

-Él…-

-Está durmiendo- dijo Anna-Está cansado por el viaje y trasnochamos ayer-

-Ya veo…-

-¿Ocurrió algo, Sam?- pregunto Crowley mirándolo.

-Nada, es que… tengo una sensación rara, Dean está actuando extraño y me preocupa-

-Sam- dijo Meg bajando la vista.

-¿Ustedes saben algo?- pregunto el castaño y los cuatro se quedaron en silencio- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué están ocultándome?-

Ninguno respondió y Sam prefirió ir a buscar sus propias respuestas, fue por el pasillo para buscar el cuarto de Dean, Benny se interpuso antes de que entrara al cuarto del rubio.

-Sam, por favor, Dean está durmiendo-

-Déjame pasar, Benny-

-Sam-

-Muévete-

Benny estaba listo para intentar detenerlo aunque fuera a la fuerza, cuando la puerta tras él se abrió y Dean los observó.

-¿Qué es todo este escándalo?-

-Dean- dijo Benny observándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sam? ¿Ocurrió algo?-

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí-

-Estoy preocupado por ti, Dean-

-Estoy bien, Sam, no te preocupes-

-¿De verdad, Dean? Tengo la sensación de que me estás ocultando algo-

-Estás imaginándote cosas, Sam- dijo Dean- Ya que estás aquí, ¿Quieres comer con nosotros?-

-No gracias, Cas está esperándome en casa… oye Dean, sobre lo que te pedí el otro día, no quería parecer insistente, es solo que… creo que ya es hora de arreglar esto… vas a quedarte en la ciudad y…-

-Sam- el rubio sonrió- Gracias-

-Bueno, me voy, hablamos después, Dean-

-Sí-

Dean lo acompaño hasta la entrada y se quedó hablando con Sam un poco antes de regresar al living con los demás. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y Crowley lo atrajo a su lado para abrazarlo.

-Dean- el rubio lo abrazó con fuerza- Vamos, tienes que regresar al cuarto y descansar-

El rubio no se movió de su lugar y Crowley lo tomó en brazos para llevarlo hasta la habitación. Lo recostó con cuidado y Anna lo tomó por la mejilla.

-¿Qué te duele Dean?-

-La cabeza y… todo me da vueltas…-

-Mantén tus ojos cerrados- dijo Benny para luego intercambiar una mirada con Anna.

Dean se giró sobre la cama para darles la espalda mientras abrazaba la almohada. Benny se giró a mirar a Anna y la pelirroja salió de la habitación para ir con los demás. Benny se quitó los zapatos para acostarse tras Dean y abrazarlo por la cintura.

-Benny…-

-Sé que duele Dean, daría lo que fuera por poder aliviar tu dolor- el rubio se giró para acurrucarse contra su cuerpo mientras lloraba.

-Abrázame…- Benny lo hizo mientras besaba la frente del rubio.

No le gustaba ver a Dean de esa manera, tan frágil, tan vulnerable. No podía evitar estar enojado, Dean había dicho que pensaría su oferta sobre quedarse en New York pero Benny lo tenía claro, Dean estaba completamente enamorado de Castiel. Estrechó el cuerpo del rubio entre sus brazos con fuerza, estar a su lado, era lo único que podía hacer.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Crowley y Meg se encargaron de buscar a Enias, les tomó un tiempo dar con el ex de Sam pero lo encontraron en la ciudad. Crowley se encargó de "Persuadirlo" para realizar la confrontación cuanto antes. Dean ya estaba mejor luego de descansar hasta el anochecer. Benny y Anna lo habían llevado a casa de Sam hace unos minutos.

Crowley estacionó afuera de la casa de Sam y los tres entraron al lugar.

-Hola chicos-

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto Sam sin entender.

-Ya lo veras, tenemos visita, pasa de una vez- Sam observó a su ex.

-¿Enias? ¿Qué significa esto, Crowley?-

-Bueno, ya que no quieres creerle a Dean, entonces este sujeto te contara toda la verdad, vamos, habla de una vez-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel observaba la escena con sumo interés, al fin conocía a ex de Sam, a la fruta de la discordia entre los hermanos. Quería saber que había ocurrido pero le preocupaba mucho más Dean, que estaba algo pálido.

-Díselo- insistió Crowley.

-Habla de una maldita vez o te romperé la cara a golpes- dijo Benny serio.

-¿Es cierto Enias?- preguntó Sam- ¿Tú… acosabas a Dean?-

-¡Responde!- grito Crowley.

-Yo no he acosado a nadie, esa puta se me insinuaba-

-¡Mentira!- negó Benny.

-Eres tú quien no perdía oportunidad para tocarlo y hostigarlo- dijo Meg.

-¿Es cierto?- pregunto Sam serio- Dime la verdad, Enias- el hombre bufo.

-¿Y qué? No es como si Dean no quisiera, por algo jamás te lo dijo-

-No puedo creerlo- soltó Sam- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?! ¡Sabias que yo te amaba!-

-No seas tan melodramático, Sammy, todos sabían que tu hermanito era la puta de casa, no puedes culparme de algo-

Benny iba a golpearlo por las cosas que estaba diciendo sobre Dean pero Sam se le adelantó y le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que dejó a Enias en el suelo. El castaño lo levantó por el cuello de la camisa muy enojado.

-No vuelvas a hablar de Dean de esa manera y desaparece de mi vista o te juro que voy patearte, no tienes idea de todo el daño que causaron tus mentiras- el hombre solo sonrió- Vete, bastardo, no sé cómo pude enamorarme de alguien como tú- Sam lo soltó y el hombre observó a Dean.

-Esto no se quedara así-

Enias se marchó de la casa mientras Sam intentaba calmarse para poder hablar. Dean observó a su hermano y se acercó a unos metros de él.

-Sam…-

-No tienes que decir algo, Dean… yo le creí todo… fui un estúpido. Te he lastimado mucho…-

-Ese día que nos encontraste sobre la cama… Yo había ido a mi cuarto, no soportaba a ese sujeto y las estupideces que decía sobre ti… él se me acercó por atrás y me empujó sobre la cama… comenzó a decir que solo se había acercado a ti para llegar hasta mí y otras cosas muy malas, estaba por golpearlo Sam, aun si tú te enfadabas conmigo pero… entonces me besó y apareciste en la puerta…-

-Y arme tamaño escándalo para proteger a ese imbécil, y ni siquiera te escuche-

-Sam…-

-Ni siquiera sé como disculparme contigo…- el castaño bajo la vista- Te he tratado muy mal, Dean…-

-Está bien, Sam… yo me conformo con que sepas la verdad, yo jamás te lastimaría Sam-

-Dean-

Castiel observó como su pareja abrazaba a Dean y se sintió horrible por lo que estaba sintiendo. Él también estaba hiriendo a Sam con sus actos y lo que menos deseaba era lastimarlo. Dirigió su mirada a Benny que sonreía.

-Lo siento mucho, Dean…-

-Ya, no te disculpes, no tienes porque hacerlo, Sam- el castaño asintió sonriendo un poco.

-Soy un tonto, tenía miedo de que ahora… intentaras lo mismo con Cas…- Dean abrió un poco los ojos- Soy un tonto por pensar esas cosas-

-Sam…-

-Voy a enmendar mi error, Dean, yo sé que jamás me lastimarías, ahora lo sé muy bien. Ya no me sentiré ansioso por dejarte solo con Cas… estaba pensando estupideces-

Castiel desvió la mirada al oír esas palabras, no se merecía a alguien tan bueno como Sam luego de todo lo que hizo. Intentó calmarse pero fue imposible cuando vio que Dean lloraba, Sam limpio sus lágrimas sonriendo un poco.

-No tienes que llorar, Dean, lo siento mucho-

-Sam…-

-Ahora estoy seguro, Dean, tienes que ser mi padrino de bodas, por favor-

-Sam-

-Por favor, por favor, ¿Verdad Cas?- el menor asintió despacio.

-No, Sam… yo no puedo-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Sam mirándolo.

-Yo… he tomado una decisión, Sam- un mal presentimiento invadió a Castiel- Cuando ustedes se casen… regresaré a New York con Benny y Anna y está vez… no pienso regresar, Sam-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Pensé que ahora estábamos bien, ¿Por qué te vas?- pregunto el castaño confundido.

-Sam-

-¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Tienes algún problema?- Sam colocó su mano en el hombro del rubio- ¿Puedo ayudarte, Dean? Por favor dímelo, lo que sea podemos arreglarlo-

-¡No se puede arreglar!- grito Dean apartando su mano- Esto es lo mejor, yo no debí regresar, no debí haber vuelto- se llevó una mano a la cabeza y Benny lo sostuvo por los hombros.

-Tranquilo-

-¿Estás bien Dean?- Sam lo miró fijamente- Dime qué demonios está pasando, porque algo me ocultan-

Castiel tragó saliva con fuerza, ya no podía seguir ocultándoselo, Dean la estaba pasando muy mal con todo esto. Era cosa de verle la cara para saber cómo estaba. Castiel tomó la mano de su pareja observándolo, estaba seguro que Sam jamás le perdonaría su infidelidad, y ni siquiera tenía claro que sentía por Dean pero tampoco podía negar que algo le ocurrió con el rubio.

-Dean, es mejor que nos vayamos- sugirió Benny- Vamos-

-No, ustedes me dirán que está ocurriendo- dijo Sam bloqueándoles el paso- Quiero la verdad ahora-

Dean miró a Benny en busca de ayuda, no se sentía capaz de contarle a Sam lo que ocurría y ni siquiera sabía que decirle, ¿Lo ocurrido con Castiel o su enfermedad? Para su suerte, Benny lo comprendió de inmediato y se interpuso entre ambos.

-Lo siento Sam pero ahora no, Dean tiene que acompañarme a otro lugar-

-Pero-

-Quizás otro día puedan conversar con más calma. Acaban de aclarar las cosas con Enias y ahora tienes que terminar de procesarlo-

-Supongo- dijo Sam mirándolo.

-Bien, entonces otro día podrán hablar con más tranquilidad, además debes estar ocupado con la boda y organizando todo, porque no lo dejaras para el último día ¿Verdad?-

-Claro que no, si no fuera por Cas todo sería un desastre- respondió Sam sonriendo.

-Me imagino-

Castiel centró su mirada en Dean, el rubio había afirmado su cabeza en la espalda de Benny y mantenía la mirada en el suelo. Castiel notó algo extraño y alcanzó a sostener a Dean antes de que se cayera al suelo.

-¡Dean!-

El rubio lo observó pálido y trató de levantarse llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Sam.

-Sí… todo en orden… Benny, vamos-

-Claro, nos vemos chicos-

Castiel vio como Benny se llevaba a Dean y ambos se marcharon en un taxi, a pesar de las protestas de Sam. El castaño se giró a mirarlo.

-Algo ocurre, Cas, estoy seguro que algo le pasa a Dean-

Castiel lo abrazó observando hacia la calle, él también lo sabía, Dean estaba ocultando algo muy grave y no era precisamente lo que ocurrió la noche de la fiesta.


	10. No se puede evitar lo inevitable

**Hola a todos! Gracias por leer el fic y gracias por sus reviews, lokidokiandie, Green, shinigamiyaoi, TakashiroAki03,angel de acuario y Phillyel erit lux. Aqui dejo uno de los cap esperados, cuando Sam se entera de lo ocurrido entre Cas y Dean. Saludos! :D**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 10**

**No se puede evitar lo inevitable.**

-Tienes que decírselo- soltó Crowley serio- Esto ya no da para más, Dean, estás cada vez peor-

-Aun no-

-¿Y qué demonios esperas? ¡¿Quieres que Sam vaya a dejarte flores a la tumba?!- Dean lo observó fijamente- Porque eso es lo que ocurrirá si sigues alargando el asunto, ya aclaraste todo con Sam, ahora dile sobre tu enfermedad y regresa a New York para operarte-

-No puedo decírselo así- dijo Dean- ¿No lo entiendes? Sam confía en mí de nuevo y yo… ¡Me acosté con su pareja!-

-Dean-

-¡¿Cómo mierda se supone que le explique eso?!- ambos se miraron muy enojados.

-Disculpen que me entrometa- dijo Balthazar observando a Dean- Pero estoy de acuerdo con Crowley, no puedes seguir con esto, Dean. Dile la verdad a Sam, el asunto de Cassie, eso lo puedes solucionar después-

-No, yo decidiré eso y…- se levantó enojado- No quiero que ninguno se entrometa en mis asuntos-

Se marchó muy enojado hacia su cuarto y cerró la puerta con llave. Era consciente que no podía seguir dilatando el asunto pero escuchar las palabras de Sam, la confianza que creyó perdida antaño, no podía, no podía contarle sobre su enfermedad sin antes decirle sobre lo que pasó con Castiel.

-¿Qué se supone que haga?- murmuro Dean mirando el techo. Se quedó unos minutos en silencio cuando su celular sonó- Diga-

-¿Dean?- el rubio se incorporó para quedar sentado.

-¿Castiel?-

-Sí… hola-

-Hola, Mmm… ¿Ocurrió algo?-

-Me gustaría que hablaremos… conseguí tu número del teléfono de Sam… ¿Crees que podamos juntarnos para hablar?-

-Castiel…-

-Por favor, no te quitaré mucho tiempo, es importante-

-Está bien-

-¿Te parece a las siete? Tengo trabajo antes…-

-Claro, ¿En dónde?-

-En la entrada del parque central-

-Bien…-

-Ok, nos vemos, Dean-

-Nos vemos, Cas-

Dean volvió a recostarse mientras miraba su teléfono. Eran pasado el medio día. Se giró sobre la cama pensativo, estaba seguro que Castiel querría hablara sobre lo que ocurrió ayer luego de que se fue Enias. Se sintió estúpido por no haberse negado pero, para que iba a mentir, dudaba ser capaz de negarle algo a ese hombre. Bastaba con que lo mirara con esos hermosos ojos azules para tenerlo rendido a sus pies.

-Mierda… el amor apesta…-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel estuvo ansioso el resto del día. Se había pasado toda la noche pensando y reflexionando sobre todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días, estaba a una semana de casarse pero tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Luego de pensarlo, llegó a la conclusión que la única manera de aclarar todo lo que estaba sintiendo era hablar con Dean.

Apenas terminó de trabajar, tomó un taxi en la entrada para llegar al parque central, la reunión se había alargado media hora y Dean debía estar esperando. Se bajó en la esquina para correr hacia el parque, nunca le había gustado llegar tarde cuando tenía una reunión o quedaba con alguien y mucho menos ahora, en pleno otoño y con el frio que hacía. No se equivocó que Dean estaría esperándolo en la entrada, a pesar del frio que hacía. Se acercó rápidamente y lo miró apenado.

-Lo siento Dean, tuve una reunión y-

-Está bien- dijo el rubio sonriendo- No te preocupes-

-¿Quieres ir por un café? Hace mucho frio y… lo siento Dean, de verdad lo siento-

-Está bien, Castiel, por favor no te disculpes, me harás sentir mal-

-Dean-

Ambos se miraron sonriendo y se sentaron en una de las bancas. Castiel insistió en que fueran por un café pero el rubio se negó. El menor comprendió que Dean quería ir directo al asunto.

-¿Seguro que no quieres, Dean?-

-Por favor Castiel-

-Ya- dijo el menor sonriendo un poco y luego se colocó serio- Dean… te llamé por dos razones, la primera… necesito aclarar algo y solo tú puedes ayudarme-

-¿Eh?-

-Ayer… estuve toda la noche pensado y dándole vueltas al asunto y no podemos continuar así-

-¿Así?-

-Me confundes, Dean… esto es un asco- dijo Castiel mirándolo fijamente- Antes de que te conociera… todo estaba muy bien, tengo un buen trabajo, una casa, una persona que amo y me ama pero esa noche… no sé qué ocurrió, no sé qué demonios tienes que me pone idiota-

-Castiel…- el menor se acercó para afirmar su frente contra la de Dean.

-No entiendo, Dean… no sé que tienes y no entiendo lo que siento por ti-

-Castiel…-

-Dímelo de nuevo, Dean… di que me quieres…- EL rubio lo observó fijamente.

-No me hagas esto, por favor- Dean se apartó- Tú estás con Sam y nosotros acordamos que mantendremos la distancias, yo me iré-

-¡No! No quiero que te vayas, Dean-

-¿Qué?-

-No quiero… no quiero que te vayas, Dean-

Castiel lo tomó por la nuca para apoderarse de esos labios en un posesivo beso. Dean no opuso resistencia y aprovechó para colocar su lengua en el beso mientras cerraba los ojos. Luego de unos segundos se apartaron y Dean apoyó su frente contra la de Castiel.

-Dilo, Dean-

-Yo… estoy enamorado de ti… te quiero, Cas…-le susurró contra los labios antes de besarlo suavemente.

Castiel se perdió en la sensación que le producía esa boca, en los sentimientos que lo invadían cada vez que estaba junto a Dean. Ese hombre lo hacía sentir tan extraño, tan apasionado, tan bien. Ambos se miraron fijamente.

-Dean… no puedo seguir con esto-

-Lo sé, esto no volverá a ocurrir y-

-No Dean… no puedo seguir con la boda-

-¿Qué? Pero tú dijiste que amas a Sam-

-Lo quiero mucho Dean pero… no sé que siento ahora… no lo sé, Dean… esto que siento por ti- lo observó fijamente- No puedo parar lo inevitable… yo también te quiero, Dean-

-¿Qué…?-

-No sé cómo pasó y sé que apenas nos conocemos pero esto que siento por ti es real… desde la primera vez que nos vimos… desde el primer momento me has confundido, como si… como si fuera nuestro destino encontrarnos, como si fuera nuestro destino estar juntos-

-Cas…-

Ambos volvieron a besarse sin pensar en nada más, Castiel no pensaba en que pronto se casaría, que estaba besando al hermano mayor de su pareja, que estaba comprometido y que eso era un gravísimo error. Solo estaba concentrado en lo que sentía, en la maravillosa sensación que lo invadía cuando estaba junto a Dean.

Castiel se percató del temblor en la mano del rubio y lo atrajo a su lado para abrazarlo.

-Cas…-

-Debiste abrigarte bien, Dean, hace mucho frio para que solo estés con una camisa-

-Estoy bien-

-Irresponsable- el rubio correspondió su abrazo.

-Cas… ¿Cómo debo interpretar esto? Lo que has dicho… tus besos…-

-Hablaré con Sam y le contaré todo-

-Cas-

-Sam es un hombre maravilloso y no se merece que lo engañemos-

-Sí…-

-Quiero que nos conozcamos más, Dean-

Ambos se quedaron por horas hablando en el parque mientras intercambiaban historias. Castiel sonreía con cada cosa que descubría de Dean. Las historias que escuchaba de él y Sam pero por sobretodo, le conmovió que Dean quisiera tanto a Sam y se preocupara tanto por él.

Tomó la mano de Dean sonriendo.

-Ya tenemos que regresar-

-Sí-

Ambos caminaron de regresó a la casa de Castiel. Se quedaron frente a la reja mientras se miraban fijamente y permanecían tomados de la mano.

-Gracias Dean-

-Cas-

-Hablaré con Sam hoy mismo-

-¿Seguro que no quieres que esté presente?-

-No, tengo que hacerlo yo solo, Dean, tú no has hecho nada malo-

-Pero-

-Dean, soy yo quien está comprometido, no tú, fui yo quien debió detenerlo antes de que pasara-

-Cas- Dean lo miró fijamente y tomó sus manos- Por favor piénsalo bien, no quiero que luego te arrepientas de esto, no quiero que cometas un error-

-No es un error Dean, y lo sabes- el rubio solo lo observó- Ve a casa y tomate algo caliente, hace mucho frio-

-Estoy bien-

-Puedo pasarte una chaqueta mía-

-No es necesario, Cas, estoy bien-

-Sí-

-Nos vemos… llámame cuando termines de hablar con Sam…-

-Sí-

Los dos se quedaron mirando durante varios segundos y Castiel acortó la distancia para capturar esos labios en un beso.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean estaba en la gloria mientras saboreaba esa boca, estaba tan feliz luego de hablar con Castiel y a la vez triste, Sam no se merecía eso pero no podía evitarlo, Castiel lo hacía sentir tan extraño, tan bien, tan feliz.

Tomó al menor por la nuca para profundizar el beso cuando una voz lo hizo apartarse de Castiel en el acto y se giro despacio.

-Sam…- el castaño los miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta mientras Balthazar estaba a su lado serio- Puedo explicártelo, puedo-

No tuvo tiempo de decir algo más ya que Sam se abalanzó sobre él para darle un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que lo dejó en el suelo. Sam se tiró sobre él para seguir golpeándolo pero Balthazar lo sostuvo de los brazos para apartarlo.

-Cálmate, Sammy-

-¡¿Qué mierda significa esto?! ¡¿Cómo mierda te atreves a besar a mi pareja?!-

-Sam…- Dean lo miró afligido- Puedo explicártelo-

-¡Eres un bastardo!- se liberó de Balthazar para volver a golpearlo pero Castiel se interpuso- ¡Muévete Cas!-

-No es culpa de Dean, yo lo besé-

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué tú lo besaste…?- preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-Tenemos que hablar, Sam pero aquí no, entra-

Dean se levantó mirando a su hermano y fue con ellos, no iba a dejar a Castiel solo, no tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar Sam cuando supiera todo y si alguien merecía ser golpeado, era él. Los cuatro se quedaron en la sala de estar, Balthazar le entregó su pañuelo para que se limpiara la sangre del labio pero Dean estaba más preocupado de ver la reacción de su hermano mientras Castiel le contaba cómo fueron las cosas.

-Bailamos y luego…-

-No- dijo Sam negando despacio mientras caminaba un poco de un lado a otro- No Cas… Ustedes… ¿Te acostaste con Dean?-

-Sí-

Sam arremetió contra su hermano con la intensión de golpearlo pero Balthazar se interpuso sosteniéndolo por los brazos.

-Basta Sam-

-¡¿Cómo mierda quieres que pare cuando mi hermano se follo a mi prometido?! ¡¿Qué mierda pretendes, Dean?!-

-No Sam, fue mi culpa, Dean no me obligó a hacerlo… yo tomé la iniciativa…- dijo Castiel llorando- Yo me acosté con Dean… él ni siquiera sabía quién era…-

-¿Te gusta, Cas?- pregunto Sam enojado mientras miraba a Dean- ¡Responde mierda!-

-Sí…- dijo Dean bajito mientras mantenía la mirada en el suelo, Sam pasó de Balthazar para tomar a su hermano por los hombros y colocarlo violentamente contra la pared.

-¿Qué hiciste luego de que supiste quien era?-

-Sam…-

-¿Volvieron a acostarse? ¡¿Volvieron a acostarse?!-

-Sí…- Dean lo miró afligido- Lo siento Sam… lo siento mucho-

-¿Lo sientes?- Dean asintió- ¿Y que sientes? ¿Sientes haberte follado a mi pareja, haberme mentido o reírte de mí a mis espaldas?-

-Sam-

-¡Responde!- volvió a golpearlo con fuerza en la mejilla- ¡Eres un bastardo, Dean! ¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste quitarme a la persona que amo?!-

Castiel vio con horror como Sam volvía arremeter contra Dean y este no hacia el más mínimo esfuerzo por defenderse. Se apresuró en separarlos y miró a Sam llorando.

-Basta por favor… por favor Sam-

-Cas…- Sam lo miro fijamente- Tienes que ser sincero conmigo, Cas… ¿Te gusta Dean?-


	11. Cada vez peor

**Hola a todos! Gracias por leer el fic y gracias por sus reviews: lokidokiandie, shinigamiyaoi, Anjiiel, Green, TakashiroAki03 y Phillyel erit lux. Saludos! :D**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 11**

**Cada vez peor.**

Castiel miró a Sam y pudo vislumbrar el dolor que sentía. Eso solo lo hizo sentir peor, estaba hiriendo a la persona que quería, estaba lastimando al hombre más maravilloso que hubiera conocido.

-Cas…- suplicó Sam- Por favor…-

-Sam, lo siento mucho- dijo el menor llorando mientras se aferraba a sus brazos- Lo siento… no sé… no sé que estoy sintiendo… no sé… me gusta Dean pero… también te quiero a ti…-

-Cas-

-Lo siento mucho Sam… no quiero herirte…-

Sam afirmó su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Castiel mientras lloraba abrazándolo. EL menor se sintió horrible por dejarlo en ese estado y no pudo contenerse. Quería a ambos hombres, los quería mucho. Sintió las manos de Sam en sus mejillas.

-Sammy…-

-Está bien, Cas… esto no es tu culpa-

-Sam…-

-No es tu culpa…- Castiel comprendió que su pareja culpaba de todo a Dean.

-Espera, no es- Sam se giró a mirar a Dean con odio.

-Quiero que te vayas de mi casa- el rubio bajó la vista- No quiero volver a verte, Dean, nunca más, eres el ser más despreciable que he conocido, no eres mejor que Enias…- Sam se contuvo de golpearlo de nuevo- SI te vuelvo a ver cerca de Cas, si te vuelvo a ver cerca de mi casa, voy a golpearte y no va a haber nadie que pueda defenderte-

-Sam…- suplicó Dean- Por favor…-

-Vamos, Dean, te llevaré a casa- dijo Balthazar tomándolo de la mano- Vamos-

-Lo siento Sam… lo siento mucho- dijo Dean casi llorando.

-¡No mientas! ¡Disfrutaste burlarte de mí! Fue divertido ¿Verdad? Soltar todo ese discursito del hermano protector cuando no tuviste problemas en meterte con mi pareja-

-Sam…-

-Lárgate y no regreses… ¡No quiero volver a verte!-

-Sam…- dijo Dean en un hilo de voz.

-¿Sabes qué? Estás muerto- Dean abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa- Para mí… estás muerto, Dean… estás muerto-

Dean lo miró sin poder contener sus lágrimas y se fue corriendo de la casa. Sam jamás iba a perdonarle lo que hizo, jamás podrían volver a la relación que tenían antes. Apresuró sus pasos cuando escuchó una voz que gritaba su nombre y un auto lo impacto de lleno en plena calle. Dean se fue contra el parabrisas y durante unos segundos, vio el rostro sonriente de Enias. Rodó unos metros por el suelo, recordando las palabras de Enias, "_Esto no se quedara así"_, quedó en el frio suelo y todo se fue a negro.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel observaba como el menor lloraba mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara. Se sentía tan mal por lo que había hecho. Se acercó con cautela para quedar a unos centímetros de él.

-Lo siento, Sammy… lo siento tanto… por favor perdóname… no quería herirte…-

-¿Lo amas, Cas? ¿Me quieres? ¿Aun me quieres, Cas?-

-Te quiero Sam… pero Dean me hace sentir extraño… me siento raro a su lado...-

-Cas… ¿Y que pasara ahora? ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?-

Castiel iba a decir algo cuando su celular sonó. Contestó extrañado al ver que era Balthazar. Abrió la ligeramente la boca para luego mirar a Sam mientras guardaba su teléfono.

-¿Qué ocurre, Cas?-

-Dean… acaban de atropellar a Dean…-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

La espera fue tortuosa, Dean estaba en urgencias y no sabían algo de su estado. Balthazar les había dicho que estaba mal y se había golpeado la cabeza. Castiel observó a su pareja que estaba sentado y cruzado de brazos.

-Sam…- el castaño no respondió- Sam por favor… no puedo ni pensar lo que estás sintiendo pero es Dean, te necesita ahora- Sam lo miró fijamente y negó despacio.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Crowley mirándolos.

-Sam sabe todo- dijo Balthazar serio.

-Te refieres a que…- Sam se levantó indignado mientras miraba a sus supuestos amigos.

-¿Ustedes lo sabían? ¿Sabían que ese bastardo se metía con Cas?-

-Sam- dijo Meg.

-¡¿Cómo pudieron engañarme?!-

-Sam por favor- pidió Crowley.

-Es un maldito… pensé que eran mis amigos también… a la mierda- Sam se iba a marchar.

-Espera, Sam- dijo Meg.

-Váyanse a la mierda y Dean también, me importa una mierda que le pase-

-¿También te importa una mierda que muera?- soltó Benny enojado y Anna lo detuvo.

-Basta-

-No es tan grave- dijo Sam serio- Ese infeliz estará bien y de todas formas… seguro que se recuperara con Cas al lado-

-¿Entonces no te importa lo que le pase?- siseo Benny enojado- No te mereces un hermano como Dean, cometió un error pero tu pareja tampoco es inocente pero no te preocupes, cuando Dean salga del hospital me lo llevare a New York y no lo volverás a ver, luego te arrepentirás de esto-

-Claro, me arrepentiré de que no esté rondando por aquí para quitarme a Castiel-

-Eres un imbécil, Dean te necesita ahora más que nunca- dijo Benny enojado- Te necesita ahora que está enfer-

-¡Basta Benny!- grito Anna tomándolo del brazo- No te metas en esto-

-Espera… ¿Qué ibas a decir?- pregunto Castiel- ¿Qué ibas a decir?-

Benny intercambio una mirada con Anna y se cruzó de brazos para afirmarse en la pared contraria. Castiel iba a insistir en que terminara la oración cuando salió el doctor y se olvidó de todo, lo único que le importaba era asegurarse que Dean estuviera bien.

-¿Cómo está?- pregunto Castiel preocupado.

-Se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza pero la herida no es grave, lo mantendremos en observación está noche y dependiendo de cómo amanezca le daremos el alta-

-¿Puedo verlo?- pidió Castiel.

-No, aun no sabemos su estado, ni la magnitud del daño-

-Doctor, ¿Podemos hablar en privado?- pidió Benny.

-Claro-

Castiel vio como se marchaban y volvió a sentarse. Balthazar y Gabriel se sentaron a su lado para abrazarlo. Se sentía muy culpable por lo ocurrido.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel observa fijamente a Benny, ayer por la noche, luego de que el doctor les dijo sobre el estado de Dean, ambos se fueron a hablar a otro lugar. Castiel estaba seguro que Benny sabía algo y Anna había impedido que se los dijera.

-¿Estás bien, Cassie?- pregunto Balthazar entregándole un café.

-Sí…-

-Tranquilo, Dean estará bien... ¿Y Sam?-

-Se fue con Gabriel a la cafetería… no sé qué hacer, Balthy… no quería herir a Sammy…-

-Lo sé, pequeño, lo sé- el mayor lo abrazó con fuerza.

A medio día el doctor les avisó que Dean estaba consciente y no presentaba daños relevantes, a excepción del dolor de cabeza que sería algo cotidiano por unos días. Castiel fue el primero en entrar y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias a Dios estás bien, Dean-

-Cas-

-Me diste un buen susto… ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-He estado mejor- dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa.

-A mi sí que me asustaste- dijo Balthazar acercándose a ellos- Casi me matas del miedo, Dean-

-Lo siento Balthy… no me di cuenta… el auto salió de la nada-

-Sí, el infeliz que te atropelló huyó pero tomaron la patente del auto- Dean hizo un gesto con la cara- ¿Qué ocurre, Dean?-

-Estoy casi seguro que… lo vi, vi al hombre que me atropelló y… era Enias- dijo mirando a Balthazar y Castiel.

-¿Enias? ¿El ex de Sam?- pregunto el mayor.

-Sí-

-Ese sujeto te amenazó antes de irse- dijo Castiel serio- Ese bastardo, esto lo pagara muy caro-

-Cas-

-Lo importante ahora es que te recuperes, Dean- dijo Balthazar tomando su mano- Cassie, ve a traerle algo de comer a Dean-

-Sí-

Castiel salió del cuarto y unos segundos después entró Benny con Anna, Crowley y Meg. A Dean le bastó con verles las caras para saber que había ocurrido algo más.

-Dean, hablé con el doctor- dijo Benny- Escucha, entiendo que estés mal ahora que Sam sabe todo pero ya cumpliste tu objetivo, ahora tienes que regresar a New York y-

-No- respondió el rubio serio.

-Dean, no estás bien, hay que operarte cuanto antes o el riesgo será mayor- insistió Benny.

-Lo sé pero no lo haré, no hasta que Sam me perdone-

-Estamos hablando de tu salud, Dean-

-Y no me importa Benny- respondió el rubio llorando- Sam me odia… para él… yo estoy muerto…-

-Dean-

-¿Qué sentido tiene que me opere? No hay razón para hacerlo… Sammy me odia… me detesta-

Benny lo miró fijamente y frunció el ceño, no iba a permitir que Dean se diera por vencido de esa manera. No iba a dejar a su amigo morir. Tomó la mano del rubio y este lo miró.

-Escúchame, Dean, le pedí al doctor que te hiciera una RM y el tumor a crecido-

-¿Qué…?- dijo el rubio mirándolo.

-Aun es operable pero si crece un poco más, no habrá nada que hacer, Dean, tienes que venir conmigo, ahora-

-No… no me iré hasta arreglar las cosas con Sam-

-¡Maldito egoísta!- Crowley lo tomó por la camiseta que usaba- ¿Y qué hay de nosotros? ¿Qué pasara con nosotros si te mueres? ¡Porque vas a morir si no te sometes a la maldita operación! ¡¿Acaso no te importa lo que nosotros pensemos?!-

-Tú no entiendes… tengo que-

-¡Nada! Vas a regresar a New York apenas salgas de este maldito hospital, aun si tengo que obligarte a subir al avión-

-Es mi decisión, Crowley- dijo Dean serio mirando a los demás- Y no de ustedes, así que no se entrometan en mis asuntos-

-¡Como quieras! ¡Quédate y muérete con la estúpida ilusión que así aplacaras la culpa que sientes! Pero yo no lo veré, ¿entiendes? No me interesa esta parte autocompasiva de ti, si eres tan egoísta como para pasar por sobre nosotros, bien, haz lo que quieras pero yo no me quedare para verlo, no Dean-

Crowley le dirigió una mirada muy enfadada y se marchó de la habitación dando un portazo. Dean bajó la vista mordiéndose el labio.

-No puedes hacer esto, Dean- dijo Meg llorando- Tú sabes cuánto te queremos… no puedes escoger morirte… ¿No significamos algo para ti, Dean? ¿No estás dispuesto a vivir por nosotros? No puedo Dean… no me puedes pedir que me quede viendo como pasa todo… no puedes pedirnos que te veamos morir… no puedes pedirnos que lo aceptemos tan fácilmente cuando aun tienes la opción de salvarte…-

Meg lo miró decepcionada y salió de la habitación. Dean se quedó mirando el techo, esperando que Anna y Benny dijeran algo. Sabía que su decisión no era correcta, que estaba lastimando a sus amigos con ella pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía tan mal. Las palabras de Sam le habían dolido mucho, más de lo que quería aceptar.

-¿No dirán algo?- pregunto Dean bajito sin atreverse a mirar a sus amigos.

-Anna, espera afuera- pidió Benny serio. La pelirroja se acercó a Dean para abrazarlo.

-Te quiero mucho, Dean y lo sabes, si algo llegara a pasarte… solo queremos lo mejor para ti…-

Dean contuvo las ganas de llorar y se acomodó sobre la cama para quedar sentado. Escuchó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse pero no se atrevió a mirar a Benny, por su tono de voz, supo que estaba muy enojado, igual o más que Crowley.

-¿Hace cuanto nos conocemos, Dean?-

-Tres años…-

-¿Hace cuanto conoces a Crowley y Meg?-

-Desde la universidad…-

-Bien, llevamos un buen tiempo como amigos y sabes que te quiero mucho- Dean se atrevió a mirarlo- Esto lo diré como cirujano, no como tu amigo. El tumor está por alcanzar un tamaño que no podre operar, este hospital no tienes los instrumentos necesarios para llevarte al quirófano pero en New York es distinto y lo sabes. Las probabilidades que sobrevivas a la operación son de un 35%, sabes muy bien que cuando eso se reduzca a un 25, no podre operarte y como mucho, vas a vivir hasta fin de año-

-Benny…-

-Tendrás que tomar pastillas por ese tiempo y no son nada agradables, lo que solo te garantizara que el dolor disminuirá un poco pero las últimas semanas, te vas a sentir horrible-

-Basta…- pidió Dean.

-Pero esa no es la peor parte, he visto esto muchas veces, personas que se dan por vencidas y llegan al punto de no retorno, sus familias se destrozan y algunas acaban solas en sus últimos días. Los que mueren acompañados, sus familias y amigos llevan todo el proceso apoyándolo pero por dentro están destrozados. ¿Sabes que me piden algunos pacientes antes de que los opere?-

-Benny por favor…- pidió Dean llorando.

-Me piden, Dean, suplican, que por favor los salvé. Me dicen que no quieren morir. ¿Entiendes mi impotencia, Dean? ¿Entiendes como me siento cuando todos ellos luchan y tú simplemente te rindes? ¿Tienes idea de cuantas personas desearían tener la oportunidad de una salvación real como la que tú tienes?- Dean se pasó las manos por la cara mientras lloraba- Tú tienes una opción real de salvarte… algunos darían lo que fuera por eso, lo que fuera, Dean-

EL rubio se cubrió la cara con las manos. Las lágrimas no querían detenerse y escuchar lo que decía Benny solo lo hacía sentir peor. Benny se sentó al borde de la cama para abrazarlo.

-Escucha, Dean… te juro que te arrastraría hasta el aeropuerto para que te hicieras la maldita operación pero no te obligaré, quiero que lo pienses bien. Tienes personas que te quieren mucho y nos dolería demasiado perderte de este modo-

-Benny…-

-Respetaré tu decisión, Dean, sea cual sea la que tomes-

-Lo siento… Benny-

-Está bien, lo entiendo Dean- besó la frente del rubio- Por favor piensa lo que te he dicho y-

-Lo haré…-

-¿Eh?-

-Voy a operarme… pero… ¿Crees que…?-

-Dean- Benny lo tomó por las mejillas sonriendo- Soy el mejor cirujano de Estados Unidos, ¿Crees que dejaría morir a mi amigo?-

-Benny- Dean sonrió un poco.

-Vamos a hacerlo juntos, Dean-

-Sí…-

El rubio abrazó a su amigo con fuerza. No podía ser tan egoísta y lastimar a sus amigos de esa manera. Iba a operarse y cuando estuviera bien, regresaría a disculparse con Sam.


	12. Por tu bien esto se acabó

**Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews; adicctioncr-lovespn, Green, Anjiiel, shinigamiyaoi, TakashiroAki03, Phillyel erit lux, Guest, LokidokiAndie. Saludos! :D **

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 12**

**Por tu bien… esto se acabó. **

Luego de tres días le permitieron salir del hospital. Lo primero que hizo Dean fue ir a ver a Crowley y Meg, tenía que disculparse con sus amigos por lo que había dicho. Benny lo acompañó y mantenía su mano en el hombro de Dean para darle su apoyo. EL rubio se disculpó lo mejor que pudo para luego comunicarles su decisión.

-Entonces… voy a operarme cuanto antes…-

-¿En serio?- pregunto Meg sonriendo y lo abrazó- Eso es genial Dean-

-Lo siento mucho… no quiero lastimarlos… ¿Me perdonan?-

-Ya estás perdonado- dijo Meg sonriendo.

-¿Crowley?-

-¿Ya dejaste de ser un idiota?- el rubio sonrió mirándolo.

-Sí, ya lo dejé-

-Entonces estamos bien- Dean lo abrazó sonriendo- Bien, ¿Cuándo nos iremos?-

-¿Eh?-

-Por favor, Dean, ¿Crees que te dejaremos solo en esto? Vamos contigo-

-¿Y el trabajo?- preguntó Dean.

-Nos deben unas vacaciones, así que es hora de cobrarlas-

-Gracias chicos- dijo Dean sonriendo.

Dean y Benny se quedaron a almorzar con sus amigos, por la tarde regresaron al departamento donde los esperaba Anna en compañía de Balthazar, el mayor lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó.

-Balthy- dijo Dean sonriendo.

-Me alegra tanto la noticia, Dean, ya era hora que dejaras de hacer tonterías y te operaras-

-Sí- Dean correspondió su abrazo y luego lo miró- Balthy… ¿Y Cas?-

-Está bien, se está quedando conmigo-

-Ya veo… ¿Y…Sam? No lo he visto desde…- Dean bajo la vista.

-Gabriel estuvo hablando con él ayer…-

-¿Está bien…?-

-No sé si bien sea la palabra pero… está más tranquilo, Cassie dijo que hoy hablaría con él, de hecho deben estar hablando ahora-

-Ya veo…-

-¿Les dirá la verdad, Dean?- pregunto Anna.

-No… estoy seguro que a Sam le daría lo mismo y… ya lo he lastimado demasiado…-

-¿Y Cas?- pregunto Balthazar- Él merece saberlo, ahora que Sam sabe la verdad y que Cas dijo que te quería…-

-Haré lo correcto, Balthy, lo que debí hacer desde el primer momento-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Iré a acostarme un momento, permiso-

Benny observó como su amigo se iba directo a su cuarto. No le gustó para nada las palabras de Dean, estaba casi seguro que haría alguna estupidez.

-Dean hará una tontería- dijo Balthazar observando hacia el pasillo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel se sentó en el living para quedar junto a Sam, el castaño lo miraba fijamente, como si de esa manera obtendría las respuestas que buscaba.

-Sam…-

-Ya tomaste una decisión, ¿Verdad?-

-No pero… no quiero que por mi culpa… termines odiando a Dean-

-Cas-

-Él no tuvo la culpa, Sam, yo fui quien debió detener todo-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Cas? ¿Por qué te acostaste con mi hermano?-

-No lo sé, Sam… cuando nos conocimos en esa fiesta… fue tan extraño… fue como si… como si hubiera sido obra del-

-¿Destino?-

-Sí… no sé de qué otra manera explicarlo, Sam… lo siento mucho, jamás quise herirte de esta forma y créeme que Dean tampoco… él estaba muy preocupado cuando se enteró de que nosotros íbamos a casarnos… Dean colocó distancias de inmediato pero… lo siento Sam… ni siquiera entiendo que siento pero no puedo negar que me gusta Dean…-

-¿Qué sientes por mí, Cas?-

-Te quiero-

-No puedes querer a dos personas, Cas, eso no es posible y lo sabes-

-Sam-

-Tienes que escoger, no hay intermedios, no puedes… jugar con mis sentimientos, Cas-

-Lo siento… perdóname por haberte lastimado…- el castaño lo abrazó con fuerza- Sammy-

-Jamás podría enojarme contigo, Cas, maldición, te quiero mucho-

Castiel correspondió su abrazó con la misma fuerza, quería mucho a Sam y odiaba la idea de herirlo. EL castaño acaricio su espalda despacio.

-Sam… por favor, no te enfades con Dean… esto es mi culpa…-

-No me pidas eso, Cas… Dean me engañó, pudo contarme todo pero no lo hizo… prefirió seguir seduciéndote a mis espaldas-

-Sam, yo también debí detenerme-

-Cas…-

-Por favor, Sam, ni siquiera… fuiste a verlo mientras estuvo en el hospital, apenas supiste que estaba bien te marchaste-

-Cas-

-Las veces que fui a verlo… Dean me preguntaba por ti, Sam, por favor ve a verlo-

-No, Cas, no lo hare-

-Sam… por favor, es mi culpa… no te desquites con Dean, además…- miró a Sam- Estoy seguro que algo le ocurre, Sammy…-

-¿Eh?-

-Una vez que fui a verlo… estaba hablando con Benny y ambos estaban muy serios, en cuanto entré al cuarto, se quedaron callados-

-Cas-

-Estoy seguro que algo ocultan, Sam, por favor-

-Lo siento Cas pero no, no puedo hacerlo, veo a Dean y solo siento unas enormes ganas de golpearlo por lo que me hizo, no me interesa lo que haga ni lo que le ocurra… ya no es mi problema-

Castiel se entristeció al oírlo. No quería los hermanos se llevaran mal porque él se interpuso entre ambos. No era justo, no luego de que Dean viniera a aclarar lo ocurrido con Enias. Castiel se separó del castaño bajando la vista.

-Por favor, Sam… no quiero que te pelees con Dean por mi culpa… no quiero eso… es mejor que me vaya-

-Cas-

-Nos vemos…-

-¿Te irás con Dean?-

-No, estoy quedándome con Balthy… hasta que aclaré mi mente-

-Entiendo…-

-Nos vemos, Sam-

-Te iré a dejar, Cas, ya es tarde-

-Sam-

-Por favor, si algo te pasa- el menor sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

-Soy un estúpido, Sam, eres un hombre maravilloso y mira como me comporto-

-Cas-

-Lo siento mucho, Sam-

-No te disculpes, Cas, te quiero mucho y quiero que seas feliz…-

Castiel lo abrazó con fuerza y el castaño correspondió el gesto. Sam lo llevó hasta el departamento de Balthazar. Ambos se bajaron del auto para despedirse cuando el teléfono de Castiel sonó. Este respondió mirando a Sam y luego asintió despacio.

-¿Qué ocurre, Cas?-

-Mmm… Dean está arriba- el castaño frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Ya, seguro que viene a profesarte su amor- dijo enojado.

-Sam…-

-Vamos-

-¿Eh?-

-Querías que viera a Dean, pues bien, entonces lo veré-

-Sam por favor, no quiero peleas-

Castiel tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto. Subió hasta el departamento de Balthazar en compañía de Sam. Rogaba porque ambos no comenzaran a pelear de nuevo, al menos Sam iba a ver a su hermano, eso tenía que ser algo bueno.

Cuando entraron al departamento, Dean estaba sentado junto a Balthazar, el mayor se levantó al verlos.

-Hey Cassie, hola Sam-

-Hola Balthy- el castaño miró a su hermano que le mantuvo la mirada durante unos segundos.

-Chicos- dijo Balthazar intentado sonreír un poco-Cassie… Dean quiere hablar contigo pero-

-Está bien- acotó el rubio levantándose- Es algo breve, no te quitaré mucho tiempo Castiel-

Castiel lo observó fijamente al oír su nombre completo, la mala sensación en su pecho se intensificó. Estaba seguro que las cosas irían muy mal.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean no se esperaba que Sam también viniera pero era mejor así, aclararía todo y luego se marcharía. Luego de hablar con Benny comprendió que su enfermedad estaba por alcanzar el punto de no retorno y las probabilidades de que algo saliera mal, eran muy altas.

-¿Qué ocurre Dean?- preguntó Castiel algo asustado.

-Estuve pensando en todo esto y… se acabó-

-¿Qué?- soltó el menor sin entender.

-Escucha, Castiel, fue divertido ¿Vale? Acostarnos y los coqueteos pero si quieres que sea honesto contigo, yo no quiero algo serio, solo quiero pasarlo bien y contigo fue eso, pasarlo bien- el menor lo miró con la boca ligeramente abierta- El sexo fue bueno pero debes entender que yo no quiero algo serio, no me voy a casar contigo ni voy a hacerte mi pareja, si quiero acostarme con otra persona, simplemente lo hare-

-No… tú dijiste que me quería- dijo Castiel con un hilo de voz- Dijiste… que te enamoraste de mí-

-Castiel- Dean sonrió, intentando mantener la fachada- ¿Cómo crees que hay que embaucar a los ingenuos? SI debo decir que te quiero para llevarte a la cama, entonces lo haré. Si debo decir la estupidez del destino, entonces lo haré, yo solo quería pasar el rato contigo y ya se acabó-

-¡Mentira!- grito Castiel casi llorando- Estás mintiendo… ¡¿Por qué dices esas cosas tan feas?!-

-No hagas esto más difícil, Castiel, tienes a Sam, así que quédate con él, nosotros ya nos divertimos bastante, incluso en la casa de Sammy-

Dean no intentó defenderse cuando Sam le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla derecha a la altura del labio. Balthazar tuvo que separarlos para evitar que el castaño siguiera golpeando a su hermano. Dean se levantó sonriendo.

-¡Eres un bastardo!- grito Sam indicándolo con el dedo- ¡Maldito, infeliz!-

-Es mentira…- dijo Castiel llorando- Por favor Dean… yo sé que mientes- el menor lo abrazó mirándolo- Por favor…-

-Castiel-

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes nada por mí, mírame y dime que solo fue un juego-

Dean disimuló muy bien su tristeza. Tenía algo muy claro luego de hablar con Benny, las probabilidades de que algo malo pasara en el quirófano eran muchas y jamás se perdonaría enamorar a Castiel para luego hacerlo sufrir con su muerte. Estaba casi seguro que no saldría de ese quirófano y no podía herir a Castiel, lo amaba demasiado como para condenarlo a un amor sin futuro. Castiel merecía estar con alguien que amara y que no lo dejara. Castiel debía estar con Sam, él podría cuidarlo y no estaba enfermo.

Mantuvo la fachada ante Castiel y lo observó fijamente a los ojos. Jamás iba a perdonarse por lo que estaba haciendo y por lastimar tanto a Castiel pero no tenía opción. No permitiría que Castiel sufriera y eso le esperaba a su lado.

-Castiel, yo no te quiero, no siento nada por ti, esa noche solo estaba buscando a quien llevarme al cuarto oscuro, si no eras tú, hubiera sido otro-

-Dean…-

-No siento algo por ti- Dean lo apartó intentando sonreír- Fue bueno mientras duró, Castiel-

-Mientes…- dijo el menor mirándolo- Dean… ¿Por qué me dices estás… cosas?-

-Eso era todo, tengo que irme-

-Dean- Castiel lo tomó de la mano- Por favor… esto es mentira… estás mintiéndome… ¡yo sé que me quieres!-

-Castiel, he oído eso muchas veces pero así es el juego, fue divertido pero se acabó, ya me aburrí de ti, adiós-

-¡No te atrevas a regresar, bastardo!- grito Sam enojado- Eres un imbécil, pensé que tus sentimientos por Cas eran serios… incluso consideré… perdonarte… pero ahora, ¡SI te vuelves a acercar a Cas te voy a matar, bastardo!-

Sam abrazó a Castiel que estaba llorando desconsolado. Dean fue hacia la puerta pero Balthazar se le adelantó para intentar detenerlo, no podía creer todo lo que escuchó. Iba a interponerse pero se detuvo al ver que Dean estaba llorando y lo dejó ir.

Dean apresuró sus pasos cuando la lluvia lo encontró de improviso. Comenzó a correr pero se detuvo en el parque y se dejó caer de rodillas bajo un árbol. Le estaba doliendo mucho la cabeza y sentía una opresión en el pecho. Sacó su celular para realizar una llamada.

-Dean, ¿Dónde estás?- pregunto Benny preocupado.

-Ven a buscarme…-

-Dean-

-Estoy en… el parque… por favor Benny- dijo entre sollozos.

-Voy hacia allá de inmediato-

Dean guardó su teléfono y comenzó a llorar mientras se sostenía del árbol. Había perdido para siempre a Castiel y a su hermano pero no tuvo más opción. Jamás se perdonaría si lastimara a Castiel, jamás se perdonaría enamorarlo para que luego lo viera morir.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Solo aclarar que, puede que Dean parezca idiota aqui, por lo que le dijo a Cas pero lo hizo por su bien, ya que no sabe como resultara la operacion, para que lo juzguen mal u.u Dean haria cualquier cosa por Cas (Aun cuando en la serie (8x22), esta enojado con Cas. Gracias por leer, saludos! :D


	13. El idiota más grande que he conocido

**Hola todos! gracias a quienes leen el fic y por sus reviews, Green, angel de acuario, Anjiiel, shinigamiyaoi Phillyel erit lux y Guest. Aqui viene otra de las cosas que se esperaban, Sam y Cas se enteran de la enfermedad de Dean. Saludos! :D **

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 13**

**El idiota más grande que he conocido. **

-¿Cómo está?- pregunto Meg observando hacia el pasillo.

-No…- respondió Anna negando despacio.

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué demonios hizo algo tan estúpido?- soltó Crowley enojado.

-Porque Dean es el idiota más grande del mundo- dijo Benny cruzándose de brazos- Es la segunda vez que lo hace pero…- Meg lo observó- Ya saben que nosotros fuimos pareja, cuando Dean se enteró de su enfermedad, me dejó. Ese rubio idiota no quiere ser una carga para otros ni hacerlos sufrir-

-¿Y que pasara ahora?- pregunto Crowley.

-Ya hice las reservaciones, nos vamos mañana a medio día a New York y programé la operación para el viernes-

-Dean… va a salvarse ¿Verdad?- pregunto Meg- Él estará bien luego de la operación ¿Verdad?-

-No lo dejaré morir- respondió Benny- Ese idiota va a vivir muchos años y cuando terminé la operación, lo pateare por imbécil-

-Yo te ayudaré, las ganas no me faltan para patearlo- dijo Crowley serio.

Benny sonrió para luego ir al cuarto donde estaba Dean. Se sentó al borde de la cama acariciando el cabello del rubio. Le dolía ver de esa manera a su amigo pero le dolió aun más, verlo tan triste bajo ese árbol. Se recostó tras el rubio para abrazarlo mientras este dormía profundamente.

-No dejaré que cometas otro error, Dean, ya es hora de que dejes de ser tan idiotamente amable y pienses en ti-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Cómo se atrevió ese imbécil a decirte esas cosas?!- grito Gabriel muy enojado mientras veía a Castiel que estaba llorando sobre la cama y Sam lo abrazaba- ¡Ese bastardo las pagara!-

-Basta- dijo Balthazar serio- Ya basta, las cosas no son como piensas-

-¿Y que sabes tú? ¿Estás de lado de ese idiota? ¡Mira como dejó a Cas!-

Balthazar observó a su hermano que seguía llorando. Rodeó la cama para acostarse a su lado y abrazarlo mientras besaba su frente.

-Cassie-

-¿Por qué… dijo esas cosas…? Yo pensé…- un sollozo escapó de sus labios.

Balthazar solo pudo abrazarlo para intentar contenerlo. Hubiera estado igual de enojado que Gabriel pero cuando vio a Dean llorar comprendió lo que hacía. Estaba apartando a Castiel, de la misma manera que lo hizo con Benny. Fue la única manera que encontró para no hacerlo sufrir, no ahora que las probabilidades de éxito de la operación habían bajado.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Benny movió a su amigo despacio para que se despertara. Dean abrió un poco los ojos pero no hizo ademan de levantarse. Benny tuvo que pedirle que por favor comiera algo y se sentó al borde de la cama mientras vigilaba que terminara su desayuno.

-Tienes que arreglarte después, nos vamos, Dean-

-¿Eh?-

-El vuelo sale a medio día-

-Sí…-

-La operación será el viernes-

-Gracias Benny…-

-Eres un idiota, Dean ¿Lo sabías?- dijo el mayor abrazándolo- El idiota más grande que he conocido-

-Benny…-

-No voy a dejarte, te quiero mucho Dean y estaré a tu lado apoyándote. Ya verás como todo saldrá bien-

-Benny…- el mayor besó su frente y tomó la bandeja.

-Ve a arreglarte-

Benny observó que eran las nueve y media, tomó su chaqueta e intercambio una mirada con Anna antes de salir del departamento.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean terminó de arreglar sus cosas en el bolso y fue hacia el living, Anna estaba hablando con Crowley y Meg. Dean se sentó junto a ellos y Crowley lo abrazó besando su frente.

-¿Estás listo?-

-Sí…-

-Nosotros viajaremos mañana, así que nos vemos allá- Dean asintió- Todo saldrá bien, Dean, nosotros estaremos contigo-

-Gracias chicos… Gracias por estar conmigo- Los abrazó a ambos con fuerza- ¿Y Benny?-

-Salió un momento pero regresara pronto-

-Sí…-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Balthazar abrió la puerta para encontrarse de frente con Benny. Le indicó que entrara y ambos se sentaron en el living.

-¿Cómo está Dean?- Benny negó despacio.

-Solo venía a decirte que nos iremos dentro de una hora y media-

-Ya veo-

-El viernes lo intervendrán- dijo bajando la voz- ¿Cómo está Castiel?-

-En la habitación con Sam y Gabriel… entiendo porque lo hizo pero… ¿Era necesario ser tan cruel?-

-Dean es un idiota- dijo Benny- Pero… también entiendo que… lo que siente por Castiel es amor, lo ama, a diferencia de a mí, a Castiel lo apartó de su lado definitivamente-

-Benny-

-Hazme un favor, Balthazar- buscó en su chaqueta y le entregó un sobre- Dale esto de mi parte a Castiel, dáselo mañana-

-¿Qué es?-

-Mi último esfuerzo para corregir las estupideces de Dean-

-Entiendo-

-Ya tengo que irme-

-Dile a Dean que iré a verlo, ¿A qué hora lo intervendrán?-

-Como a las once de la mañana-

-Estaré antes para verlo- Benny asintió.

Balthazar guardó el sobre en la cartera interna de su chaqueta y acompañó a Benny a la puerta. El mayor se quedó afuera del edificio esperando un taxi, estaba seguro que Dean se enfadaría mucho cuando supiera lo que hizo pero no quería verlo triste y sabía muy bien que Dean amaba a Castiel.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Meg abrazó a Dean con fuerza mientras le deseaba suerte en el viaje y que mañana por la tarde estarían por allá. Dean se despidió de sus amigos antes de abordar el avión en compañía de Benny y Anna. Se sentó junto a la ventana mientras unas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Benny lo atrajo a su lado para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Las cosas saldrán bien, Dean-

-Soy un idiota ¿Verdad?- dijo el rubio casi en un susurró.

-Sí, Dean, el idiota más grande que he conocido- el rubio lo miró llorando- Las cosas mejoraran Dean… cuando esto termine, podríamos regresar y-

-No… ya herí mucho a Sam y… Dios… lo que le dije a Castiel… eso no tiene solución, Benny… no quiero regresar…-

-Dean-

-No quiero…-

-Está bien, no regresaremos-

Dean lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba. Le dolía tanto dejar de esa manera a Castiel pero no había tenido opción, no quería que el menor sufriera por su culpa. Se regañó mentalmente por haber regresado a la ciudad, nunca debió haber vuelto, así jamás habría conocido a Castiel y jamás se habría enamorado de esa manera, porque jamás se había sentido así por otra persona, jamás había amado a alguien de la manera en que lo hizo con Castiel y estaba seguro que jamás volvería a sentirse de esa manera. La única persona que podía hacerlo feliz, la única persona que llenaba su corazón era Castiel y lo amaba tanto que jamás lo lastimaría, aun si eso significaba que debía apartarlo de su lado para siempre.

Se aferró a los brazos de Benny mientras seguía llorando, intentando que de esa manera, todo el dolor que sentía aminorara.

-Cas…- susurró entre lágrimas.

Ahora jamás iba a poder decirle lo mucho que lo amaba.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Balthazar observó el reloj para ver que eran las nueve de la noche, a esa hora el avión tendría que estar llegando a New York. Se terminó de beber el vino para ir por el pasillo hasta su cuarto, vio a Castiel que estaba recostado sobre la cama mientras Gabriel y Sam intentaban convencerlo de que comiera. Le dolía ver a su hermano de esa manera, eso le confirmaba que estaba enamorado de Dean. Recordó la visita de Benny y la carta que le había dado para Castiel. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y regresó al living para realizar una llamada de larga distancia.

-Hola, ¿Cómo llegaron?-

-Todo bien por aquí- respondió Benny.

-¿Y Dean? ¿Se encuentra bien?-

-No, supongo que está igual que Castiel…-

-Entiendo… ¿Está despierto?-

-Sí pero… no sé si quiera hablar-

-Inténtalo por favor…- luego de unos segundos escuchó la voz de Dean.

-Hola Balthy…- respondió la voz alicaída.

-Hola rubio bonito, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien…-

-Dean… está bien, pequeño, estaré por allá antes de la intervención-

-Balthy no… tienes que quedarte con Cas… y- escuchó el sollozo en la voz de Dean.

-No Dean, por favor no llores… iré a verte quieras o no, te quiero mucho Dean y lo sabes, quiero que me prometas algo-

-Balthy-

-Cuando te recuperes, iremos a bailar- escuchó la risa de Dean y sonrió- Te juro no he visto a nadie moverse como tú, rubio bonito-

-Balthy- dijo la voz de Dean más animado.

-Serás mío durante toda una noche, ¿Trato?-

-Trato- respondió Dean.

-Te quiero mucho, Dean, nos vemos-

-Gracias Balthy, yo también te quiero, nos vemos-

Balthazar se quedó mirando su teléfono pensativo. No quería ver a Dean así, no quería que estuviera triste.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel abrió los ojos despacio y se movió un poco. En algún momento mientras lloraba, se había quedado dormido sobre Sam mientras Gabriel lo abrazaba por la espalda. Miró el reloj para confirmar que eran pasando el medio día y bajó la vista. Dean se había marchado del país ayer y luego de la conversación que tuvieron, se dio cuenta de que a quien amaba era a Dean pero ya no tenía caso, para el rubio solo había sido un juego.

Un ruido atrajo su atención y Balthazar entró con el desayuno. Castiel despertó a Sam y a su hermano para comer.

-Bien- dijo Balthazar dejando la bandeja vacía sobre el velador y se sentó al borde de la cama- Cassie… tengo algo muy importante que decirte-

-Balthy…-

-Veras… Dean ya se fue y-

-Lo sé- dijo el menor mirándolo- Lo siento chicos… sé que he estado muy depresivo pero… ya sé acabó… Dean se fue y no regresara, yo tengo que continuar y-

-No Cassie, por favor escúchame y-

-Llamaré a la universidad para decirles que mañana iré a trabajar y-

-¡Castiel!- grito Balthazar serio- Ten, está carta te la dejó Benny-

-¿Eh?-

-No sé que dice pero… Dean se va a enfadar conmigo pero no puedo seguir ocultándoselos… ¡Dean te ama, Cas!-

-Mentira…-

-No puedo permitir que Dean arruiné su felicidad… y no quiero verte sufrir, Cassie… Dean no solo vino a la ciudad para aclarar lo de Enias… chicos… esto es difícil pero… Dean está enfermo-

-¿Qué?- dijeron Sam y Castiel al unisonó.

-¿Cómo que enfermo?- pregunto Gabriel.

-¿Recuerdan las veces que se desmayó? Dean… regresó a New York porque tiene que operarse, Dean tiene un tumor cerebral-

Castiel abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa al igual que Sam, que no daba crédito a lo que oía. Balthazar los miró unos segundos antes de continuar.

-Dean se enteró hace tres meses… por eso regresó, antes de operarse… quería arreglar las cosas contigo, Sammy… pero luego ocurrió lo de Castiel y las cosas se alargaron más de lo previsto… cuando atropellaron a Dean hace unos días… Benny le pidió al doctor que le hiciera una RM y dijo que el tumor había crecido… Dean tiene que operarse pronto-

-¿Qué tan grave es?- pregunto Castiel con un hilo de voz.

-Benny no nos dio muchos detalles pero, creo que es muy grave porque debe operarse cuanto antes- continuo al ver que nadie hablaba- Benny programó la operación para el viernes-

-¡¿Mañana?!- grito Castiel.

-Sí…-

Castiel negó despacio y abrió la carta que le había dejado Benny leyéndola en voz alta.

"_Castiel: Seguro te sorprenderá que te escriba pero odiaría ver a mi amigo infeliz. Quizás aun no lo sabes pero Dean está enfermo, muy enfermo y su condición está empeorando paulatinamente. Las probabilidades no están a favor de Dean pero yo no lo dejaré morir, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para salvarlo y sé que uno de los factores que ayudara a salvarlo eres tú. No te forzaré a venir, Castiel y tampoco te pediré que estés junto a Dean pero si quiero que sepas algo. Conozco a Dean desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando Dean supo sobre su enfermedad, terminó conmigo porque creía que me lastimaría si algo le ocurría y me permitió estar a su lado como amigo pero contigo es diferente, Dean te ama, te ama tanto que te apartó por completo de su lado para que no sufrieras con esto. Te ama tanto, que no le importa quedarse solo con tal de que tú no tengas que sufrir por culpa de su enfermedad. No quiero que te sientas forzado a venir pero debes tener algo claro, si decides venir, es porque lo amas y estarás a su lado, de lo contrario… te pido por favor que no vengas, porque solo lastimarías a Dean." _

Castiel dejó la carta llorando para mirar el sobre y sacar un pasaje de avión. Intercambio una mirada con los demás, para luego observar el pasaje. Estaba muy claro que debía tomar una decisión, ¿Quedarse y olvidarlo todo o ir con Dean y estar a su lado?


	14. El empujoncito final para decidir

**Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, Phillyel erit lux, romi, TakashiroAki03, Anjiiel, Green, Guest, shinigamiyaoi y angel de acuario, en cuanto a tu pregunta suelo actualizar los fics, los domingos, martes y jueves, pero como solo quedan dos capitulos despues de este, lo terminare de publicar esta semana, asi que los últimos dos saldran el Jueves y Sabado. Gracias por leer, saludos! :D**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 14**

**El empujoncito final para decidir. **

Castiel releyó la carta varias veces mientras Balthazar le contaba cómo se enteró de todo. Observó a Sam que estaba mirando las sabanas con profundo pesar.

-¿Es verdad…?- pregunto sin creerlo- Dean va a…-

-No Sammy, Benny dijo que si se operaba iba a estar bien pero… la intervención tiene sus riesgos-

-No puedo creerlo…- dijo Sam- Y yo le dije… le dije todas esas cosas y…-

-No Sammy, no es tu culpa, Dean es muy terco-

-Por eso Benny y Anna vinieron, ¿Verdad?- pregunto Sam.

-Sí… Dean hizo ese viaje sin decírselos, quería aclarar las cosas contigo, Sammy…-

-No puedo creerlo… soy un estúpido… ¿Cómo no pude ver lo mal que estaba Dean? Soy un imbécil-

-Sammy- Balthazar lo abrazó- No digas esas cosas por favor, Dean no quería que… sintieras lastima por él, por eso quería arreglar las cosas contigo antes de decírtelo- el castaño bajo la vista- Cassie-

-¿Por eso Dean… dijo esas cosas tan crueles?-

-Sí… él está igual que tú, Cassie, Dean te ama mucho y esas cosas crueles que dijo… solo lo hizo para apartarte y que no sufrieras con esto-

-Balthy…-

-Yo lo he visto… cuando está mal- Sam, Castiel y Gabriel lo miraron fijamente- No solo cuando se desmaya… a veces le dan unos fuertes dolores de cabeza y no puedo levantarse de la cama…-

-¿Está con pastillas?- pregunto Gabriel.

-Sí pero… no son muy efectivas. Dean no quería contárselos pero tenía que hacerlo… no quiero que piensen mal de él… Dean los quiere mucho…-

Castiel sostuvo la carta entre sus manos. Ahora comprendía ese mal presentimiento que tenía pero jamás pensó que sería algo tan grave. Por eso Dean le había dicho todas esas crueldades hace unos días, porque no quería que sufriera con su enfermedad. Las lágrimas volvieron a surcar sus mejillas y Sam lo abrazó.

-Cas-

-Yo iré con Dean- dijo Balthazar observándolos- A Dean lo operaran el viernes a las once… y quiero estar con él-

-¿Cuándo iras?- pregunto Gabriel.

-Hoy a las cuatro de la tarde, Benny irá a buscarme al aeropuerto… ¿Vendrán?-

Castiel lo observó fijamente. Se sentía superado con todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Dean estaba enfermo y era algo muy grave, tan grave que podría morir en el quirófano. No quería ver morir a Dean ante sus ojos, no podría soportarlo. Balthazar acaricio su cabeza despacio.

-Está bien, Cas, tienes que hacer lo que sientas. Yo solo quería que supieran lo que ocurría… sea cual sea tu decisión, Cas, todos la respetaremos- se inclinó para besar la frente de su hermano- Iré a arreglar mis cosas-

Castiel vio como Balthazar salía del cuarto seguido de Gabriel. Sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban y se aferró al cuerpo de Sam.

-No tienes que llorar, Cas-

-Dean va a morirse…-

-Cas-

-Yo…-

-Shhhh, no tienes que decir algo, Cas-

Ambos permanecieron abrazados, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Balthazar entró al cuarto luego de unos minutos para despedirse. Abrazó a su hermano con fuerza para besar su frente despacio.

-Balthy…-

-Te quiero mucho, Cas, sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, yo te apoyaré- miró a Sam acariciando su cabeza- Cuida a mis hermanitos mientras no estoy y cuídate, Sammy-

-Balthy-

-Los quiero mucho chicos, nos vemos-

Castiel lo vio salir del cuarto en compañía de Gabriel que lo llevaría hasta el aeropuerto. Sam volvió a abrazarlo y Castiel se aferró a sus brazos llorando.

-Cas…-

-No sé qué hacer, Sammy… quiero a Dean pero esto… ¿Y si muere? ¿Qué haré si muere? Tengo miedo, Sam… tengo mucho miedo de ir a New York, de decirle a Dean que lo amo y… que muera… tengo tanto miedo-

-Cas, es algo natural, yo me siento igual que tú- dijo el castaño abrazándolo- Pero me siento como una mierda por todo lo que le dije… por las cosas hirientes… pero tengo algo claro… si algo llega a ocurrirle a Dean y yo… no soy capaz de disculparme apropiadamente con él, si no soy capaz de decirle que a pesar de todo… no quiero que muera, jamás podre estar tranquilo si no soy capaz de decirle todo esto a Dean-

-Sammy…-

-Iré a verlo, Cas… yo también iré-

Castiel lo abrazó con fuerza para cerrar los ojos, se sentía tan confundido con todo lo que pasaba y sentía.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel vio como Sam se alistaba para salir, apenas llevaba un bolso de mano que fueron las cosas que trajo hace unos días. Gabriel lo observó fijamente.

-¿Estás listo, Sam?-

-Sí…- se giró a Castiel para abrazarlo- Cuídate mucho, Cas… nos vemos en unos días-

-Sammy…-

-Te quiero mucho Cas-

-Yo también Sammy… cuando regreses… quiero que nosotros-

-No- dijo el castaño mirándolo con una sonrisa- No Cas, no habrá boda y nosotros solo seremos amigos-

-Sammy-

-Me quedó muy claro estos días, Cas… tú solo amas a Dean y… creo que al fin entiendo porque… Dean fue capaz de sacrificar su felicidad por ti, Cas… ahora lo entiendo y tengo una conversación pendiente con Dean-

-Sammy-

-Te quiero mucho Cas y por eso, quiero que seas feliz, ahora depende de ti, Cas ¿Quieres quedarte aquí, pensando en lo que pudo haber sido y dominado por tu miedo o iras por la persona que amas y le dejaras claro que es un imbécil por dejarte?-

-Sam-

-Eso solo lo puedes decidir tú, Cas, nadie más- besó la frente del menor- Nos vemos-

Castiel se quedó solo en el departamento y se recostó sobre el sillón mientras lloraba. Tenía mucho miedo de perder a Dean, tenía miedo de decirle "te amo" para luego verlo morir. Estaba tan asustado. Se giró sobre el sillón llorando y se pasó la mano por la cara.

-Dean… Dean…-

Avanzó por el pasillo para ir a la cama cuando vio la carta y el pasaje de avión sobre el velador. La releyó de nuevo, especialmente las últimas líneas: "_si decides venir, es porque lo amas y estarás a su lado, de lo contrario… te pido por favor que no vengas, porque solo lastimarías a Dean."_ Recordó la primera vez que vio a Dean en la fiesta y algo dentro de él se estremeció, la primera vez que el rubio se sonrojo, la primera vez que se besaron, la primera vez que se tocaron, la primera vez que hicieron el amor.

-Dean…-

Desde aquella noche que no había dejado de pensar en Dean, no había conseguido sacárselo de la cabeza, aun cuando descubrió que era el hermano mayor de Sam, a pesar de todo, su mente seguía recordándoselo. ¿Era capaz de acabarlo todo de esa manera? ¿Cómo podía dejarlo ahora que entendía sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo era capaz de dejarlo cuando descubrió que Dean haría cualquier cosa por él? Cuando descubrió que Dean era capaz de apartarlo con tal de no hacerlo sufrir por culpa de su enfermedad.

-Dean… eres un idiota- murmuro bajito- Yo…-

Miró el reloj y se levantó cogiendo el pasaje de avión y la carta. Tomó la primera chaqueta que encontró y salió corriendo del departamento. No iba a dejar a Dean, le demostraría que estaba equivocado, le demostraría que a pesar de que estaba enfermo y podría morir mañana en la operación, aun así Castiel quería estar a su lado, aun así quería tener la oportunidad de amarlo. Detuvo un taxi y le suplicó al conductor que lo llevara rápidamente al aeropuerto.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam miraba inquieto el horario de salida, dentro de unos minutos arribaría el avión que lo llevaría a New York. Gabriel colocó su mano en el hombro del castaño.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien-

-Gabriel…-

-Confía en mí, te lo aseguro-

-Sí…-

-Mañana tomare el primer vuelo para ir con ustedes-

-Gracias Gabe- Sam lo abrazó con fuerza- No sé qué haría sin ti-

-De nada Sammy, solo prométeme que harás las cosas bien-

-Sí- Sam miró hacia la pantalla- MI vuelo ya llegó-

-Sí, que te vaya bien, Sammy-

-¡Esperen!- ambos se voltearon para ver como Castiel llegaba corriendo- Esperen… yo también… iré…- dijo entre jadeos.

-Cas- dijo Sam sonriendo.

-Tengo que confirmar el… vuelo y…-

-No es necesario, ten- Gabriel le entregó un pasaje y le quitó el que sostenía en su mano- Vas junto a Sammy, ahora aborden el avión-

-Gabe…- dijo Castiel mirándolo.

-Te conozco muy bien, Cas y estaba seguro que vendrías, ahora vayan y arreglen esto y de paso, pueden golpear a Dean de mi parte, que se lo merece por idiota- Castiel sonrió abrazándolo.

-Muchas gracias Gabe-

-Tienes que ser feliz, Cas, ahora vayan, nos vemos mañana-

Castiel miró a Sam y ambos caminaron hacia la puerta por donde abordarían el avión. Ambos subieron con la misma idea en la cabeza, arreglar las cosas con Dean y dejarle claro lo idiota que era.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean observaba la habitación nervioso, tenía que esperar en esa cama hasta que lo prepararan para la cirugía que sería en quince minutos. Meg lo abrazó con fuerza para luego besar su frente.

-Todo saldrá bien, Dean, estoy segura que saldrá bien-

-Y luego iremos a celebrarlo- dijo Crowley acariciando la cabeza del rubio- Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, Dean e iremos a otra fiestecita-

-¿Otra fiesta misteriosa?- pregunto Dean sonriendo- No tienes ideas de las que se hacen por aquí-

-Con lo pervertido que eres, no me sorprendería que fueras a alguna mazmorra- respondió Balthazar sonriendo- Podemos ir juntos-

-Idiota-

-Permiso- Benny entró al cuarto para acariciar la mejilla de Dean- ¿Cómo está mi chico favorito?-

-Un poco nervioso-

-No te preocupes, estás en mis capacitadas manos-

-Lo sé-

-Te tengo una sorpresa, Dean, antes de que entres al quirófano-

-¿Sorpresa?- pregunto el rubio curioso- ¿Qué sorpresa?-

-Ya verás, ¡Pasa!-

Dean quedó boquiabierto cuando vio a Sam entrar por la puerta. Benny le palmeó el hombro despacio mientras sonreía.

-Bien, nosotros esperaremos afuera- los cuatro salieron del cuarto para dejarlos solos. Sam se acercó y se sentó al borde de la cama mirándolo fijamente.

-Hola Dean-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Benny le indicó a Castiel que entrara y cerró la puerta con llave para que nadie los interrumpiera. Le permitió a Sam entrar primero para que arreglara las cosas con Dean pero Castiel era diferente.

-Así que decidiste venir-

-Benny-

-Necesito saber cuáles son tus intenciones, Castiel, le permití a Sam entrar porque es su hermano pero tú… lo que le digas a Dean… será de gran relevancia para él, no puedo permitir que entres a ese cuarto si lo único que harás, es estar a su lado por lastima o sintiéndote culpable. Necesito que me digas cuáles son tus intenciones con Dean-

-Yo… quiero a Dean- dijo el menor mirándolo- Estaba confundido… al principio ni siquiera entendía que era todo esto, que estaba sintiendo por un completo extraño… luego de que nos conocimos mejor… Dean es un hombre maravilloso, me hace sentir… muy bien, es como si tuviéramos una conexión, un vínculo especial-

-Castiel-

-Lo quiero… ahora creo que sé que ocurrió entre nosotros y porque me hacía sentir tan raro… estoy seguro que… amé a Dean antes de conocerlo, desde la primera vez que nos vimos- Benny sonrió- Sé que quizás… la operación… no resulté bien pero aun así… quiero que Dean sepa esto, quiero que sepa que lo amo y que estaré a su lado, quiero decirle a Dean… que estaré esperándolo… que estaré aquí cuando salga del quirófano-

-Entiendo- Benny sonrió palmeándole el hombro- Cuida mucho a Dean-

-Sí-

Castiel sonrió ante las palabras de Benny y que lo aceptara como la pareja de Dean. Él ya lo había decidido, estaría junto a Dean sin importar lo que ocurriera, iba a decirle sus sentimientos y permanecer a su lado. Iba a estar con la persona que amaba.


	15. Nuestros sentimientos

**Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, Green, angel de acuario, shinigamiyaoi, Phillyel erit lux y Anjiiel. Saludos! :D**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 15**

**Nuestros sentimientos.**

Dean apenas daba crédito a lo que veía, su hermano estaba frente a él, Sam estaba ahí. Vio como el castaño se sentaba al borde de la cama.

-Hola Dean-

-Sam… ¿Qué… haces aquí?- pregunto susurrando- ¿Por qué…?-

-Ya que tú no le me dijiste, tuve que enterarme de otra forma-

-¿Qué…? ¿Sabes…?-

-Sí, Dean, sé todo- el rubio desvió la vista.

-Sam-

-Eres un idiota Dean… un imbécil pero yo también lo soy-

-Sam- dijo mirándolo.

-Cuando te vi besándote con Cas… no me arrepiento de haberte golpeado, me traicionaste-

-Lo sé…-

-Cas habló conmigo e intenté entenderlo, Dean, llegue a entenderlo-

-Sam-

-Lo que dije esa noche era verdad… logré comprenderlo Dean y me di cuenta que quiero que Cas sea feliz y si su felicidad es estar contigo… entonces yo lo entenderé pero luego saliste con esa mierda de que todo fue un juego-

Dean desvió la mirada para juntar las manos nervioso. Le había dolido mucho decir esas cosas tan crueles, especialmente porque lastimó a Castiel pero no encontró otra forma.

-Ahora lo entiendo Dean… tú realmente amas a Cas… de lo contrario no lo hubieras apartado de tu lado para… que no pasara por esto-

-Sam-

-Aun estoy dolido Dean, no es algo que se me vaya a pasar de un día a otro-

-Lo sé-

-Pero… eso no significa que voy a dejarte solo ahora- el rubio lo miró fijamente y Sam tomó su mano- No me he portado bien contigo… lo siento Dean-

-No tienes que disculparte, Sam… no tienes la culpa-

-Sí… primero lo de Enias… eso fue mi culpa, no creí en tu palabra… lo siento mucho, Dean-

-Está bien, Sam- el castaño lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Tienes que ponerte bien ¿Vale? Aun no te he disculpado del todo y tienes que hacer mucho merito para que te perdone-

-Sammy- dijo Dean llorando mientras lo abrazaba.

-Cuando salgas de este hospital, vamos a ir por una cerveza y tendremos una larga charla-

-Sí, Sammy-

-Y en cuanto a Cas… quiero que me prometas algo, Dean-

-¿Qué?-

-Cuídalo muy bien, prométeme que lo cuidaras y estaré tranquilo-

-Pero Sammy-

-Promételo-

-Lo prometo…-

-Bien- Sam lo observó sonriendo cuando escuchó unos toques en la puerta- Te estaré esperando, Dean, nos veremos después- besó la frente del mayor- Te quiero Dean-

-Yo también te quiero, Sammy-

El castaño sonrió antes de marcharse. Dean sonrió feliz por las palabras de su hermano cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta.

-¿Olvidaste algo, Sammy? Creo que- se quedo mirando fijamente hacia la puerta.

-¿Puedo entrar?- pregunto Castiel sonriendo un poco y Dean solo pudo asentir- ¿Cómo estás? Seguramente nervioso-

-Castiel… Tú…-

-Shhhh- el menor se sentó al borde de la cama para colocar un dedo sobre los labios de Dean- Quiero que me escuches, ¿Vale?- el rubio asintió- Ya sé toda la verdad y eres un completo idiota, y no me mires así que es la verdad. En vez de confiar en tus amigos… entiendo que a mí ni me conoces pero a Sam, él es tu hermano, debiste decirle esto- el rubio lo miró afligido- Bien, no vine a regañarte pero quiero que sepas algo, Dean, me dolió mucho las cosas que dijiste, cuando pensé que todo había sido un juego para ti… no tienes idea de lo mucho que me dolió pero ahora lo pienso y… debió ser tan difícil para ti hacerlo… también entendí que… si tuviste el valor para apartarme de tu lado, con tal de que yo no sufriera… Dios, Dean, eso me hizo entender todo, está extraña química que tenemos, lo que me haces sentir, Dean- miró fijamente al rubio y quedaron frente contra frente- Dean, yo te amé antes de conocerte, desde la primera vez que te vi en la fiesta, la primera vez que bailamos, la primera vez que nos besamos, la primera vez que hicimos el amor. Estoy seguro que desde la primera vez que nos vimos… yo te amé- Dean lo miro con los ojos llorosos- Espero que esas lagrimas sean de emoción- el rubio asintió despacio- Dean, te amo y quiero estar contigo-

-Pero…-

-Shhhh, te dije que no hablaras- el rubio obedeció- Me encanta que seas tan obediente- Dean se sonrojo mirándolo- Te amo Dean, así que ahora tienes dos opciones, ¿Darte por vencido o luchar hasta el final y regresar a mi lado?-

-Cas… yo también te-

-Shhhh- Castiel sonrió- Escuchare todo lo que quieras decirme cuando salgas del quirófano y regreses a mi lado, ¿Quedo claro, Dean?-

-Sí- respondió el rubio sonriendo- Muy claro-

-Buen chico- Castiel lo abrazó- Te estaré esperando, Dean, quiero que vuelvas a mi lado, ¿Entendido?-

-Sí Cas-

-Te amo-

-Yo tam- Castiel lo calló con un beso y sonrió.

-Te escucharé luego-

-Sí Cas-

Ambos se miraron fijamente cuando dos enfermeras entraron a la habitación para informarle que lo llevarían al quirófano. Dean miró a Castiel fijamente y este tomó su mano para capturar sus labios en un beso.

-Te estaré esperando, Dean, no olvides que te amo-

-Cas-

-Dean, ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?-

-¿Qué?- pregunto el rubio emocionado- ¿Tu pareja?-

-Sí, estaré esperando tu respuesta, rubio bonito, te amo-

Castiel le robó un último beso antes de salir de la habitación. Dean sonrió ampliamente mientras tocaba sus labios con dos dedos, estaba tan feliz que no podía darse por vencido ahora, no podía rendirse ante esa enfermedad.

Las enfermeras lo llevaron al quirófano y Dean observó el lugar con algo de recelo, había enviado a algunos de sus pacientes a ese lugar pero jamás le había gustado y nunca le gustaría. Pensó en lo asustado que estaban los niños al entrar ahí y se sintió igual.

-¿Listo Dean?- pregunto Benny observándolo mientras sostenía una mascarilla en su mano- Vamos a dormirte ahora-

-Benny- este lo observó fijamente- Por favor, no quiero morir- el mayor asintió y Dean estaba seguro que sonreía bajo la mascarilla.

-Lo sé Dean y eso no pasara-

El rubio asintió despacio mientras le colocaba esa mascarilla en la boca. Inhaló profundamente y al cabo de unos segundos sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Vio como Benny le daba unas indicaciones a la enfermera que tenía al lado y luego todo se fue a negro.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel daba vueltas por el pasillo, se repetía mentalmente que todo saldría bien pero Dean ya llevaba cuatro horas en el quirófano. Observó a Sam que palmeó el asiento a su lado y el menor se sentó para abrazarlo.

-Cas…-

-Todo estará bien ¿Verdad?-

-Estás intervenciones toman tiempo, Cas- dijo Anna mirándolos- Son cirugías muy delicadas y toman más tiempo que otros procedimientos-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Castiel.

-Porque la cabeza es un lugar complicado, Cas-

-¿Y si algo sale mal?- pregunto Castiel asustado.

-Cálmate Cassie, me estás poniendo nervioso- dijo Balthazar.

-Escucha Cas, es una intervención complicada pero Benny es el mejor cirujano del país, Dean está en excelentes manos y además tenemos eso de nuestro lado-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Castiel.

-Que Benny no dejara morir a Dean, así que no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-

-Sí…-

Castiel se calmó por otra hora pero luego comenzó con las preguntas y los malos pronósticos, Sam intentaba calmarlo pero no lo conseguía. Crowley, Meg y Balthazar estaban colocándose nerviosos con las palabras de Castiel.

-¿Y si pasa algo? ¿Y si Dean queda con secuelas? Oh Dios… ¿Y si no me recuerda, Sammy?-

-Cas- dijo Sam algo irritado- Por favor-

-No sé qué hare si ya no me recuerda… o peor aún, ¿Y si deja de quererme?- Crowley le iba a gritar que se callara cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-No pensé que te vería comportarte como un bebe llorón, Cas- el menor se levanto para abrazar a su hermano.

-Gabe-

-Tienes que calmarte, pequeño, todos estamos igual que tú y lo único que consigues con tus palabras es colocarlos más nerviosos- Castiel miró a los demás.

-Lo siento chicos…-

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, Cas, no te preocupes-

-Sí-

Castiel permaneció abrazado a su hermano mayor mientras esperaba noticias de Dean. Al menos ya no estaba concentrándose en cosas malas, intentaba pensar en que todo saldría bien y que pronto se irían de ese hospital, que Dean estaría a su lado y Castiel se encargaría de cuidarlo muy bien.

Luego de siete horas Benny salió del pabellón para informarles sobre el estado de Dean. Castiel se acercó rápidamente, no le gustó para nada que estuviera tan serio.

-¿Cómo está, Dean?- pregunto apresurado mientras los demás se acercaban.

-Lo perdimos por unos segundos- Castiel estaba a punto de llorar- Pero Dean no se rindió, él está bien- dijo sonriendo- Hubieron complicaciones menores pero nada grave, dejaremos a Dean en cuidados intensivos por esta noche, mañana le haremos algunos exámenes para comprobar que el tumor se haya extraído por completo y todo esté en orden pero en mi opinión, la cirugía fue un éxito, Dean se pondrá bien con unos días de reposo-

-Genial- Castiel lo abrazó con fuerza- Gracias Benny, gracias, gracias-

-Castiel-

-¿Puedo verlo?-

-No, está bajo el efecto de la anestesia, mañana podrán verlo-

-Sí-

Castiel abrazó a Sam con fuerza, se sentía tan aliviado de que Dean estuviera a salvo y se recuperaría pronto.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Todos decidieron pasar la noche en el hospital. Por la mañana siguiente Benny les comunicó el estado de Dean. El rubio había evolucionado bien durante la noche y todo indicaba que se recuperaría bien de la cirugía. Aun no podían entrar a verlo pero la noticia de que se pondría bien los dejaba más tranquilos.

Castiel estuvo ansioso todo el día. Dean no había despertado, a pesar de que Benny les explicó que era algo común en esa clase de procedimientos. El menor tuvo que conformarse con esperar hasta mañana, así que esa noche no se movió del hospital, al igual que Sam y los demás.

A la mañana siguiente las cosas fueron mejor, Benny les informó que Dean estaba consciente y no había secuelas de la operación. Castiel entró a verlo pero Benny se lo impidió, primero debían hacerle algunos exámenes a Dean antes de cambiarlo de cuarto en donde podrían verlo.

Castiel esperó hasta pasado el medio día cuando Benny bajó a buscarlos a la cafetería para informarles que podían ver a Dean. Castiel y Sam fueron los primeros en entrar al cuarto.

-Hola Dean, mira a quien te he traído-

El rubio se giró despacio para mirarlo y se incorporó sobre la cama para sentarse. Castiel se abalanzó sobre él al igual que Sam, cayendo sobre la cama.

-Chicos- dijo Dean sonriendo.

-Dean- dijeron ambos.

-Lucen horribles, chicos, se supone que el enfermo soy yo-

-Idiota- dijo Castiel sonriendo.

-¿Han dormido algo?- pregunto Dean.

-Sí- dijeron ambos y Dean los miró fijamente- No- se corrigieron.

-Deben descansar, chicos-

-¿Estás bien, Dean?- pregunto Sam.

-Estoy bien, algo cansado pero bien-

-Dean-

-Ya chicos- Benny les ayudó a levantarse- Dean estará bien, solo debe descansar por unos días para reponerse-

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Castiel.

-Sí, cuando tengamos los resultados de los exámenes, les confirmaré todo. Creo que tendrás que tomar unas pastillas por unos días-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Sam preocupado.

-Tranquilo, es para asegurarnos que todo vaya bien y que no reaparezca el tumor-

-Sí-

-No se preocupen, Dean estará bien, debe cuidarse pero mientras lo haga todo estará bien-

Castiel suspiro aliviado para mirar al rubio fijamente. Habían sido los dos días más horribles de su vida. Estaba tan asustado pensando cosas horribles. Sam acaricio la cabeza del rubio.

-Me alegra tanto que estés bien, Dean-

-Sammy-

-Tienes que descansar y harás todo lo que diga Benny-

-Sam-

-Y no quiero quejas, nosotros nos encargaremos que dejes de ser tan idiota-

-Es cierto- dijo Castiel sonriendo. Dean hizo morritos y Sam se inclinó para besar su frente.

-Te quiero, Dean-

-Yo también, Sammy- Benny sonrió.

-Vamos a decirles a los demás que estás bien-

-Benny- Dean tomó su mano mirándolo- Gracias, gracias por permitirme vivir-

-Dean- el mayor acaricio su cabeza- Tú has escogido vivir, yo solo te ayude, y más te vale que sigas así por muchos años más-

-Sí-

Castiel observó como ambos se marchaban de la habitación para dejarlos solos. El menor abrazó con fuerza al rubio mientras sonreía, estaba tan feliz de que Dean estuviera bien y se recuperaría.

-Cas-

-Dime- dijo el menor mirándolo.

-Te amo- Castiel sonrió.

-Lo sé, Dean, lo sé-

-Quiero que estemos juntos, Cas, quiero estar contigo-

-Yo también, Dean, quiero estar a tu lado por mucho tiempo-

Ambos se miraron sonriendo para luego acortar la distancia que los separaba y capturar los labios ajenos en un tierno beso. Un beso lleno de promesas para el futuro, un beso que marcaria el inicio de su nueva vida juntos.

-Cas- este lo miró- ¿Te digo un secreto?-

-Claro-

-Yo también te ame antes de conocerte- el menor sonrió- Y ahora que te conozco… te amo mucho más-

-Yo también Dean, te amo mucho más ahora y sé que te amaré aun más en el futuro-

Ambos compartieron otro beso para luego abrazarse. Ninguno podía explicarse que había ocurrido la primera vez que se vieron, que había sido esa chispa que se encendió entre ambos y que con el tiempo, solo fue creciendo. Pero si tenían algo claro, ambos se amaron desde antes de conocerse y ahora tendrían mucho tiempo para confirmar aquella vieja frase, "El amor a primera vista existe" y ellos podían dar fe de ello.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Este es el capitulo final, ahora queda un epilogo y se acaba. Gracias por leer! :D**


	16. Epilogo: Pequeños detalles que enamoran

Hola a todos! Gracias por el leer el fic y gracias por sus reviews, Green, shinigamiyaoi, jandraa, angel de acuario, Phillyel erit lux y Anjiiel. Y Aqui termina esta historia, gracias por seguir el fic. Saludos! y nos leemos en la proxima :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 16 **

**Epilogo: "Esos pequeños detalles que enamoran"**

Dean miró el calendario con una pequeña sonrisa, no podía creer que ya había pasado un año desde que se operó y las cosas estaban yendo estupendamente. La cirugía había sido exitosa y ya estaba totalmente recuperado. Debía cuidarse pero ya no era tan estricto como los primeros días. Había arreglado las cosas con Sam y decidió quedarse en la ciudad para estar cerca de su hermano, sus amigos y junto a Castiel. Benny y Anna lo visitaban en las vacaciones de verano y a veces a mitad de año. Dean decidió establecerse en la ciudad y trabajaba en el hospital regional. Sin duda tenía una buena vida pero las cosas cambiarían.

Hace un mes que notaba a Castiel extraño, ambos vivían juntos y Dean lo notaba distante, salía los fines de semana por horas y llegaba tarde por las noches. Varias veces Dean le preguntó que ocurría pero el menor lo besaba y terminaban haciendo el amor hasta la madrugada.

Dean se sentó en sillón mirando la cena que había preparado, hoy cumplían un año juntos y luego de planearlo con la ayuda de sus amigos, le preparó algo especial a Castiel pero el menor aun no llegaba del trabajo.

Se recostó sobre el sillón y con miles de inquietudes dándole vueltas por la cabeza. El ruido del teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos y respondió desganado.

-Hola bonito, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Balthy…-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Cas aun no llega… otra vez…-

-Seguro que está liado con el trabajo, sabes que está es época de exámenes en la universidad-

-Lo sé pero… tengo la impresión que oculta algo, Balthy-

-Dean-

-No me hagas caso…-

-Puedo preguntarle a Cassie que ocurre-

-No… seguro que está ocupado-

-Dean-

-¿Te llamó Sammy?-

-No, debe estar por ahí con Gabe, te puedo asegurar que entre dos hay algo-

-Claro que sí-

-¿Sammy te lo dijo?-

-No pero es cosa de verlos, parecen dos adolescentes- Balthazar se rio.

Dean estuvo hablando con el mayor por cerca de dos horas antes de cortarle, comprobó con pesar que ya eran las once y no había señales de Castiel. Miró la comida fría sobre la mesa y se encerró en el dormitorio con llave, ahora sí que había tenido suficiente con la indiferencia de Castiel.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Balthazar estaba viendo televisión cuando escuchó el ruido del timbre, fue a abrir la puerta para observar con sorpresa que se trataba de su hermano. El menor entró observándolo mientras sostenía unos papeles en su mano.

-Hola Balthy-

-Cassie… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Siento la hora pero tenía que hablar contigo, necesito tu ayuda-

-Claro pero-

-Genial, mira, lee esto- Balthazar tomó los papeles leyéndolos y luego miró a Castiel.  
-¿Esto es…?-

-Sí, ¿Qué te parece? ¿Crees que a Dean le guste?-

-Le va a encantar, Cas pero…- Balthazar sonrió nervioso- Creo que tendrás que quitarle el enojo primero-

-¿Enojo?- pregunto el menor.

-Cassie, ¿No lo recuerdas? Hoy es su aniversario- Castiel lo miró fijamente y luego se cubrió la boca con una mano.

-Mierda… lo olvidé por completo, estaba concentrado en hacer esto… Dios, Dean me va a matar-

-Eso si es que te habla-

-¿Hablaste con él?-

-Hace unas horas y no está precisamente feliz con tu ausencia-

-Maldición, soy un idiota- Castiel tomó los papeles- Tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana, Balthy-

-Suerte con Dean, la necesitaras, Cassie-

Castiel tomó un taxi hasta el departamento, entró casi corriendo y encendió las luces mientras dejaba su bolso en el suelo. Vio la comida sobre la mesa y suspiro afligido, estaba seguro que Dean se enfadó por su retraso, que estuvo esperándolo por horas. Fue hasta el dormitorio para golpear la puerta despacio.

-Dean, soy yo, abre la puerta, amor- no recibió respuesta- Lo siento Dean, perdóname por haber llegado tarde, de verdad lo siento, Dean- silencio- Soy un estúpido por olvidar nuestro aniversario, por favor abre la puerta y hablemos- silencio- Dean, no seas infantil y abre- escuchó el sonido del cerrojo y la puerta se abrió un poco- Gracias, escúchame Dean, fui un tonto por olvidarlo y-

-No me interesa- dijo el rubio y Castiel entró al cuarto, vio como tomaba una chaqueta del armario.

-Dean-

-Haz lo que quieras, Cas-

-Por favor escúchame, no seas infantil- dijo el menor tomándolo por el brazo- Hablemos-

-¡¿Hablar?! ¡Vete a la mierda, Castiel!- respondió el rubio casi llorando mientras forcejeaba por liberarse.

-Dean-

-Eres un estúpido… ¡Eres un imbécil Castiel! Te odio…-

-Eso no es cierto- dijo el menor abrazándolo- Solo estás enojado por esto y lo entiendo Dean, soy un estúpido por olvidarlo-

-Te odio…- repitió el rubio llorando.

-Dean-

-Ya no me quieres, ¿Verdad?-

-Dean-

-¡Déjame!-

Dean logró liberarse de su agarre pero Castiel lo detuvo antes de que saliera del cuarto y lo empujó contra la puerta, aprisionándolo con su cuerpo. El rubio se giro llorando mientras intentaba liberarse pero Castiel tomó sus manos y las dejó en vertical sobre su cabeza.

-¡Suéltame!-

-¿Qué ocurre, Dean? ¿Por qué dices esa tontería de que no te amo?-

-¡Porque es verdad! Estás muy distante conmigo… siempre llegas tarde… ya no tenemos citas y… siempre estás ocupado con algo y no me prestas atención… incluso los fines de semana…-

-Dean-

-¡Di de una vez que no me quieres y nos ahorramos todo esto!-

-No digas estupideces-

-¡No son estupideces! Dime Cas… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dijiste que me amabas?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me diste un beso por iniciativa propia?- Dean lo miró llorando- Siempre soy yo… quien debe besarte antes de que te vayas a tu trabajo… siempre soy yo el que dice te amo primero… hace dos semanas que no hacemos el amor, Cas… ¿Qué quieres que piense si ya no me tocas, no me besas, no dices que me amas, ni me prestas atención? ¿Qué quieres que piense si olvidas nuestro aniversario?- dijo llorando y Castiel lo soltó despacio- Si ya no me quieres… si tienes a otra persona… solo debes decírmelo… yo lo entenderé…-

Castiel lo soltó para apartarse de él y salió de la habitación.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean lo vio salir del cuarto y cayó de rodillas mientras lloraba, solo podía interpretar ese gesto como un "se acabó". Escuchó unos pasos y Castiel entró al cuarto con unos papeles en la mano y se arrodilló a su lado para mirarlo afligido.

-Perdóname Dean, siento mucho si mi actitud te hizo entender mal las cosas-

-Cas…-

-Te amo mucho Dean y eso no ha cambiado y tampoco va a cambiar, yo… quería darte una sorpresa, me concentré tanto en esto que olvide dedicarte tiempo, que olvidé demostrarte cuanto te amo- el rubio lo miró fijamente- Te amo mucho Dean, no hay un solo día en que no piense en ti, en lo mucho que te amo, en lo feliz que soy a tu lado-

-¿De… verdad?-

-Claro precioso- Castiel limpio las lagrimas de las mejillas de su pareja- Me haces inmensamente feliz-

-Cas-

-¿Me perdonas por haber sido un idiota?-

-Sí…- dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-Gracias, Dean- Castiel besó sus labios con suavidad- Este es mi regalo de aniversario, espero que te guste, me tomó todo el mes arreglarlo pero al fin lo hice-

Dean tomó los papeles con curiosidad para leerlos. Los releyó varias veces para luego mirar a su pareja mientras sonreía.

-¿Es verdad…? ¿Esto es verdad?-

-Sí Dean, quiero que nos casemos a fin de mes- Castiel buscó en sus bolsillos hasta dar con la cajita y la abrió enseñándole los anillos- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Dean Winchester?-

-¡Claro que quiero, Cas!- Dean lo abrazó con fuerza mientras sonreía, lo besó varias veces antes de apartarse un poco- Cas-

-Te amo mucho Dean-

-Yo también te amo, Cas, te amo mucho, mucho- ambos se colocaron los anillos sonriendo- ¿Estuviste planeándolo todo este tiempo?-

-No es lo único amor, viste los papeles de abajo, los últimos- Dean los buscó para mirarlo bien.

-Cas…-

-Sí, Dean, me recuerdo que me hablaste sobre Holly y lo mucho que la querías, estás semanas, he estado visitándola en el hospital luego de la universidad, estuvimos hablando mucho y es una niña encantadora, Dean-

-Cas, tú-

-Sí, sé que la quieres mucho, Dean y ella también te quiere y a mí también, por eso le dije- Castiel sonrió- Que si mi futuro esposo aceptaba mi propuesta de matrimonio, nosotros le daríamos el hogar que ella necesita-

-Cas- Dean sonrió emocionado.

-Los tramites estarán listos a fin de mes, si mi futuro esposo acepta, los trámites para la adopción estarán listos cuatro días después de nuestro matrimonio, ¿Qué dices Dean? ¿Quieres tener una hermosa hija conmigo? Se cuanto adoras a los niños y Holly es tan linda, si debe ir a un hogar adoptivo cuando salga del hospital, me encantaría que fuera al nuestro y-

Dean se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo mientras sonreía ampliamente. Estaba tan feliz con la noticia y más aun al pensar que Castiel lo había hecho por él. Arregló la boda y la adopción para él y Dean se había imaginado que tenía un amante y otras cosas horribles.

-¿Eso es un sí, Dean?-

-¡Claro que sí, Cas! Te amo mucho, eres el mejor hombre del mundo-

-Dean- el menor lo besó- Haría cualquier cosa por ti, amor, y hace mucho que deseo que seas mi esposo-

-Cas-

-Y tener una familia juntos-

-Te amo Cas, perdóname… pensé que tenias un amante y…-

-No tienes que disculparte, Dean, solo debo asegurarme de dejarte claro que te amo a ti- Castiel lo empujó para dejarlo en el suelo mientras le quitaba la camiseta- Así que comenzare a demostrarte mi amor ahora-

-Cas-

-Mañana es sábado así que tenemos tengo toda la noche para demostrarte cuanto te amo-

-Cas… yo tengo trabajo mañana-

-Es una pena, amor, porque está noche no dormirás- Dean gimió cuando lo dejaron desnudo- Pero no te preocupes, te prepararé un café bien cargado en la mañana para que rindas en el hospital-

-Te amo, Cas, te amo mucho-

-Yo también te amo, Dean-

El rubio gimió de gusto al sentir esos labios recorriendo su pecho mientras esas manos subían por sus piernas. Se sentía tan idiota por haber desconfiado de Castiel, ese hombre lo amaba y él también lo amaba. Dean lo rodeó con los brazos por el cuello para observarlo fijamente. Estaba seguro que jamás podría sentir ese amor tan intenso y enorme, por otra persona que no fuera Castiel.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

La boda había sido algo privado, entre familia y amigos. Dean estaba tan feliz cuando ambos intercambiaron sus votos y cerraron el compromiso con un beso. Fueron felicitados por los asistentes y se quedaron en la fiesta.

-¿Los tramites ya están listos?- pregunto Balthazar.

-Sí, nuestra pequeñita estará con nosotros en un par de días-

-Estoy ansioso por jugar con mi sobrinita- dijo Sam sonriendo- Es tan linda-

-Es todo un encanto- dijo Gabriel tomando la mano de Sam.

-Quizás ustedes también piensen en adoptar- dijo Castiel sonriendo.

-Cas…-

-No se hagan, ya todos sabemos que hay algo entre ustedes- soltó Balthazar sonriendo- No engañas a nadie, Sammy-

-Idiota-

-Ven aquí, rubio bonito- Benny lo abrazó por la espalda para besar su mejilla- Estoy tan feliz por ti, Dean-

-Benny-

Luego de unas horas se despidieron de sus amigos y familia para subir al auto. Dean se asomó por la ventana despidiéndose de todos y Castiel condujo en dirección a la autopista.

-¿A dónde iremos, Cas?- pregunto Dean sonriendo.

-Ya verás precioso, es un secreto, estaremos los dos solitos por estos cuatro días- Dean sonrió.

-Espero que me dejes salir del cuarto-

-Tontito, con suerte te dejaré ver el techo- el rubio se rio para afirmar su cabeza en el hombro de Castiel.

-Te amo, Cas-

-Yo también te amo, Dean y eso jamás cambiara- El rubio sonrió satisfecho y cerró los ojos despacio. Castiel aprovechó una luz roja para besar la frente de su esposo- Descansa amor, te despertare cuando lleguemos-

La respiración acompasada del mayor le indicó que dormía profundamente. Castiel aceleró para salir de la ciudad. Planeaba aprovechar muy bien esos cuatro días de vacaciones. Todos esos meses que llevaba con Dean, le hicieron darse cuenta de algo, el rubio no quería cosas costosas ni bonitas, le bastaba con pequeños detalles diarios, como cuando le llevaba el desayuno a la cama, cuando le decía te amo, cuando lo besaba antes de irse al trabajo o cuando lo iba a buscar al hospital. Por eso decidió que no haría nada ostentoso y llevaría a Dean a un lugar que significaba mucho para él, a la casa que heredó de su abuelo paterno, que era una cabaña cerca del mar, alejado del ruido y el caos de la ciudad. Ese lugar le proporcionó muchos recuerdos felices en su infancia y ahora haría nuevos recuerdos junto a Dean. Estaba seguro que el rubio estaría enormemente feliz cuando le contara porque escogió ese lugar. Porque Dean amaba los pequeños detalles, eran esos pequeños detalles que hacía que cada vez se amaran más. Miró al rubio que estaba profundamente dormido, cuando regresaran de su viaje, comenzarían su nueva vida familiar juntos.

Hubo momentos malos pero Castiel estaba inmensamente agradecido de haber ido a esa fiesta, de que Balthazar y Gabriel lo obligaran a ir, porque de otra manera, jamás hubiera conocido al amor de su vida, a su esposo y al padre que quería para sus hijos. Estaba agradecido de Benny, de no ser por esa carta, jamás hubiera tomado la decisión de ir a New York para apoyar a Dean, de no ser por el empujoncito final que le dio Benny y Sam, no estaría junto al hombre que amaba.

Sonrió al pensar que Dean no tenía idea de cuánto lo amaba pero eso no importaba, tendría muchos años para demostrárselo. Y se le ocurrían miles de maneras, miles de detalles para hacérselo entender.


End file.
